Miles From Where You Are
by horse-nerd
Summary: Hello, my name's Sam and my life is over. River Bend has been foreclosed on and we're moving. But I'm not going out without a bang. If you did me wrong you better watch your back, I'm coming for you. *SAKE
1. First Day

**NEW STORY! YAY! Ok, so have you seen Max Keeble's Big Move? I got the idea for this story from that movie! (Haha) Except this is Samantha Forster style. Anyway, the first 6 chapters are already written for this, so be sure to leave lots of reviews so I can post the next chapter! Enjoy, let me know what you think :) **

* * *

_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy..._

I was awake, but I definitely did not feel like P. Diddy. I slapped the top of my clock trying to find the off button. Stupid alarms...stupid school.

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack..._

No thanks Ke$ha. Besides, my dad is a more of a Jim Bean kinda guy. Finally, I had found the button to shut off my alarm. Rolling over with a groan I stared at the time.

Five o'clock in the morning.

The sun wasn't even up! Why should I be? I rolled out of bed and landed on the cold hard wood floor with a _thunk_. With my blanket still wrapped around me I crawled to my closet in search for something decent.

A pair of wrinkled jeans and an old tie dye shirt. I was good to go. I pulled on my well planned outfit--that I found on the floor--and yawned. Gram would certainly have something to say. She had tried to take me shopping but I refused. It's not like I would wear any of it anyway, I like what I already had...why waste money? That and she also didn't want to take me to the thrift store where I do my usual shopping.

"You need to stop wearing everybody else out dated and baggy clothes. How about a nice skirt?" She had said. I bolted from the room once I heard the word: skirt.

Gram constantly badgered me about me clothes. I guess men's flannels and some 1980 brown corduroys weren't her style. But they were mine so she just pursed her lips and shook her head at my rolled up hems and beaten up Converse.

I grabbed my beaten up messenger bag and trudged down the stairs. First day of school was always the worse. There was something worse about waking up for school than waking up for a cattle drive. Maybe it was because I hated school and just about everyone in it...with an exception of a few people. The kitchen light was already on when I came down stairs and I could smell the delicious sweet smell of cinnamon rolls. My favorite.

When I pushed open the swinging door I found Gram and dad hunched over the kitchen table looking at The Book. I groaned at the sight of it and let my messenger bag fall to the floor by my chair.

I snagged a cinnamon roll off of the plate Gram had already set out for me and took a too big a bite.

"Reawy, 'dis earwy in the mornin'?" I said with a mouthful of gooey sweetness. Gram lifted her eyes from The Book and gave me a warning look.

Don't talk with your mouthful.

She looked back down at the book and I shrugged. As long as it wasn't me that had to go through it. Although, according to dad I was going to start learning how to keep The Book.

The Book was what made River Bend run. It was the financial book. Basically, it had every record to everything...basically; I thought it was just a giant pain in the butt. And dad wanted me to start taking some responsibility for it. Great.

Right now Gram was in charge of the book; my mom had once helped her, before her car accident. Dad was always busy with the work-work so Gram was stuck doing it by herself. But recently I've come to find them both huddled over it whispering only for them to stop as soon as I'd enter the room. It was fishy. But in all honesty, I was kind of glad they weren't dragging me into it, like I said, I hated The Book. I finished my first cinnamon roll in three bites, earning another look from Gram as I sucked the icing off my fingers before reaching for another.

Dad shook his head with a sigh and slammed The Book shut. I gulped down my cinnamon roll with a glass of milk wiping my mouth with my arm.

"For heaven's sake Samantha, use a napkin!" Gram said setting a stack of napkins in front of me. I took one and wiped the sticky stuff off on my arm. Gram tsked. "You'd think we taught you know manners."

She shook her head and refilled my glass. Looking up she grabbed a strand of my dirty messy hair. "Did you even brush this?" She asked trying to comb her fingers through it and hitting a knot.

I smacked her hand away with a squeak. "Ow! No...I happen to like bed head."

Gram frowned. "When was the last time you even took a shower?" She took my now empty plate off the table and rinsed it off in the sink.

"Look at the time...I'm going to be late." No I wasn't. But I knew Gram was just getting started. Next she'll say something about my dirty wrinkled clothes and I wasn't up for that on the first day of school. I was going to have enough crap to deal with as it is.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and kissed dad on the head as I passed.

"Bye dad," I said opening the door. He was already in The Book again.

"Bye, hun. Love you," he didn't look up from The Book. I knew something big was up but I was afraid to ask.

I hopped down the porch steps and nearly tripped over Blaze who excitedly wagged his tail at me. I scratched him behind the ears with out stopping and he followed me to the bridge.

Maybe they were making some awful lesson plan. Or maybe, they were second guessing giving me partial responsibility to The Book.

Shrugging off thoughts of The Book, I kicked a rock off the bridge and into the river and let my thoughts wonder to school. I was finally a sophomore.

x-x-x-x

"I like the hair," Jen said as I slid into the seat beside her on the bus. I was sure it was sticking out in every direction. My hair has recently become a species of its own and it was completely untamable. I tried taking scissors to it and managed to make it look like a choppy mess, so much for getting those cute layers everyone had now.

"You even gave yourself bangs," Jen said smoothing down a piece that stood up like I was Alfalfa.

"Ok laugh it out. I hacked it...," I said shaking some hair into my face.

Jen smiled. "No I actually really do like it. It suits you...but it's still really long."

I didn't have the heart to cut off the length. I had done that once and had looked like I was about six. My brave soul was not that brave.

"Besides, it'll probably piss Jake off," Jen said smiling more. She just loved anything that made Jake mad.

"Why would he care...or better yet why would I care?" I asked a little annoyed that she would even bring that up. It was my hair. I could cut it if I wanted to...besides he had cut his and I never said anything.

She shook her head and looked out the window, still smiling, but this time a smile that said she knew something that I didn't. But she wasn't sharing.

x-x-x-x

"Well this is it! Our first official day as sophomores!" Jen said excitedly, she looked like she was ready to burst from excitement.

Me on the other hand...

"Thanks for reminding me we still have Junior and Senior year left," I grumbled putting the strap to my bag over my shoulder.

The front of the school was crowded with kids, some returning, and some here for the first time. Girls hugged and squealed, as if they hadn't seen each other in forever when in actuality they probably just saw each other yesterday. I guess it was different when you saw each other in this hell hole.

"Well, I'm going to home room," I said and began pushing my way through the crowds.

"Sam! Wait up!" Jen shoved her way after me. I paused, waiting for her to catch up. She came up behind me puffing. "Jeez, people are so rude...," she mumbled fixing herself. "Anyway we still have like ten minutes until the bell rings."

I looked at the buzzing crowd and back at Jen. "Sounds good enough for a nap," I began walking again, shoving some blonde bimbo's who glared at me, I just smiled. Jen was muttering behind me, she grabbed my arm.

"I'll see you later then?" She asked. It was obvious she wanted to see some of her other friends. Which was fine with me, I just wanted to get to somewhere quiet and right now that place seemed like it would be home room.

I shrugged, yawned and waved her off. "We ride the bus together you ninny." No duh we would see each other later. Jen rolled her eyes and smiled before disappearing back into the crowd.

I turned to start heading my way towards home room once again and collided with someone. They screeched making me flinch and peeking through closed eye lids I saw Rachel and her group glaring at me. Opening my eyes all the way I had to keep from laughing. Rachel had a big wet spot right smack in the middle of her shirt.

I snorted and coughed to try to cover it. "Top o' the mornin'," I said tipping my head as if I had a hat and tried to shove my way past once again. But was stopped by a line of brain washed Rachel wanna-be's.

"Look at what you did you imbecile!" Rachel yelled causing a few heads to turn.

I applauded her use of a semi-big word. "Actually I did nothing; you were the one holding the drink in an insecure fashion." I smiled and earned glares from the Rachels. It was as if their brains were some how intertwined with hers...their timing was impeccable.

"There was nothing wrong with the way I was holding my drink! Do you know how much this shirt cost?" She wailed, people now began to stare.

I squinted my eyes pretending to study her shirt. It was white with some odd large paisley pattern. "I hope not too much...," I muttered letting my distaste coat the words.

She glared. "Let me put it this way. More than that hunk of dirt you call your home cowgirl," she said through gritted teeth.

And just like that my humor was gone.

I snatched the remaining drink from her hand and poured it over her head. The groupies gasped and Rachel screamed. Now we had an audience.

"How _dare _you!" She screamed. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I shoved the empty cup into her chest and she grabbed it on reflex. "You are going to pay. You and that dump. I'm going to make sure that little pony of yours becomes my little Shih Tzu's Alpo!" She sneered.

Acidic rage built like a toxic ball behind my collar bone, threatening to choke me. I lunged forward and everyone gasped. My momentum was stopped and my body was jarred. Someone had grabbed a handful of my shirt by the nape of my neck. I toppled back into something hard, their shadow falling over me.

Jake glared and looked down at me, he was still holding me up by my shirt and if he let go I would fall right on my butt. Thankfully, he didn't. "I think that's enough Brat."

I found my footing again and tried to twist out of his grasp, he grabbed me around the waist and started carrying my like a sack of potato's. I thrashed and kick but he never let go. Even when I screamed at him to let me go. The crowd parted like the red sea and I did the last thing that I could do...no matter how childish.

I stuck my tongue out at Rachel.

Jake opened the bed of his truck and tossed me inside of it. I scrambled into a crouching position, ready to pounce. Jake just shook his head.

"Don't even try it. I will hang you on the flag post by your granny underpants." He warned, I glared at him.

"I do not wear granny panties." I growled and sprung. Jake caught me and set me back down hard onto my butt. He held me down and shook me.

"Cool it!" He said finally, not yelling but his voice stern. It was enough to make me sit still. Jake sighed. "Thank you." He sat down on the truck beside me, rubbing his hand over his face. We sat quietly, me twiddling my thumbs, imagining making Rachel into Alpo for her sorry excuse of a dog.

"School hasn't even started yet and you can't keep yourself outta trouble...," he muttered shaking his head. A hint of a smile played at his lips. "I can't believe you poured her own drink over her head." He said trying not to laugh.

I did laugh earning a smack to the back of my head.

"Don't laugh, Brat. You know you are going to be in trouble...what'll Wyatt say?"

I sobered. Dad was going to be furious, so would Gram. Rachel surely would go tattle and the school will call home...oh jeez.

"Why do I even hang around you?" He asked shaking his head, the smiled still teasing his lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Because everyone else is too damn boring."

He shoved me off the truck and hopped down after me. He paused staring at me; it was uncomfortable to have him looking at me like that, like he was studying me. I squirmed.

"You're freaking me out Golly Green Giant." I said looking away and pretending to fix my bag.

"You cut your hair." It was a question and oddly enough it sounded like an accusation.

"No the boogey man did." I said sarcastically. Jake rolled his eyes and shoved me towards the school.

"Seriously, Brat. How old are you?" He asked following me towards the school.

I held up five fingers. "This many!" And slapped him on the head; taking off towards home room before he could hang me off the flag post by my underwear.


	2. Hope It Was Worth It

**Hope you lovely readers are enjoying this so far! Please keep those reviews pumping! I love 'em :) They make me want to post chapters faster!**

* * *

I spun in circles on the computer chair in class. We were in computer class and weren't even aloud to touch the computers...go figure. So I decided to just spin around in circles to the point of where I thought I might vomit. I always loved first days of school, such a great way to waste my time.

Apparently word got around of me dousing princess Rachel in her own drink, I was now being tormented with whispers and pointing fingers. On the bright side, I earned a few acknowledging nods, as if I was some sort of quiet unspoken hero. I didn't feel like a hero...I just felt tired.

"Foster, be still!" Mr. Henry yelled from his domain. He sounded like a drill sergeant...not a computer teacher. Then again, he did run the JROTC in our school, which by the way only had about five kids in it.

I put my feet to the floor and my spinning came to an abrupt halt, the room still looked like it was spinning though. I pulled a pen from my bag and began doodling on my hand.

"Hey, you're Samantha right?" I looked behind me to see a small dark blonde girl staring at me as if I might bite. I was tempted to snap my teeth to see if she would jump. I pushed against the desk and let my chair roll backwards till it slapped the desk behind me. Smiling at the girl I rested my elbow on the desk.

"Sam," I stuck out a hand and she flinched. It took all my strength to not roll my eyes; I wasn't _that_ scary...at least I don't think I was.

She took it tentatively and gave it a quick shake. "Is it true you dumped a drink on Rachel?"

It was nice to have a reputation...but not as The Girl Who Dumped a Drink On Rachel...or GWDDOR for short. I could make t-shirts.

"Yeah, I did."

She smiled hesitantly. "That is so cool."

"Yep, wicked...hey you were the girl who tried out for the cheer squad last year right?"

Again she flinched. "Yeah," she blushed and looked down at her clasped hands.

Oh yeah, she didn't make it. Here at Darton we only had one cheer squad, there was no JV, Varsity...or any of that, just the single clan of bimbo's. I wasn't complaining...it meant there was less to deal with. But the thing was, no freshman ever tried out for cheer squad, because no freshman would ever make it. This girl had though only to get shot down, it was brutal, she had cried for weeks. Some people just can't take rejection.

"Hey, be happy you didn't make it." I said trying to sound reassuring. "They all are brain washed idiots."

She smiled, but it seemed forced. "Yeah, I see that now..."

For someone who initiated the talking...she wasn't very talkative. I swung my chair back and forth, Mr. Henry glared at me and I smiled like an idiot.

"Keep up Foster and you'll be sitting on the ground," he warned. I just kept smiling and swinging my chair.

"Um, so what's your schedule like?" She asked. I pulled it out of my bag, it was already crinkly and ripped in one corner, and handed it to her.

She looked over it, nodding and frowning at some of my classes. "Oh! We have gym same period!"

I scrunched my brow and grabbed the paper back from her. "I have gym?"

She giggled. "You don't know your own classes?"

I frowned at my schedule. "Apparently, not...oh that's weird. Journalism isn't my last class...gym is." At least I was in journalism though.

"Rachel's in journalism," the girl said her cheeks flushing again as I looked up.

"Don't remind me...hey, what's your name again?" I asked shoving my schedule back into my bag.

"Chrystal."

I smiled at her; she was like a frightened deer. "Nice to meet you-"

My neck snapped as someone pushed my chair back to its original spot, I heard a click and knew someone had locked the wheels.

"Stay put." Mr. Henry said glaring at me. I glared back.

"Fine, fine." Now get out of my personal space. Of course, I didn't say that though. But he was seriously suffocating me, he smelled like after-shave, big time.

x-x-x-x

I've never been so thankful for lunch. I shoved through the crowded halls and found the buzzing cafeteria. The line was long, but I bumped in front of some freshman who shrinked away from me. I guess they were scared of GWDDOR. Today's menu included, not chicken-chicken tenders, mushy french fries, and a stale sugar cookie. When you are starving, that is like paradise. After getting my food I scanned the cafeteria for any familiar faces and smiled. Perfect.

"Darlin'!" Darrel smiled as I sat down beside him, shoving his girlfriend of the week out of the way. She glared at me as I gave Darrel a hug, I could feel her eyes burning a hole in my back. "I heard about your _gift _to Rachel," he winked at me chuckling, his lady friend was fuming.

I couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, you and probably half of China by now," I said sarcastically.

"Now babe, news may travel fast in Darton. But news sure don't travel fast _out _of Darton," he said stealing a fry from my tray.

I glared at him for taking my fry. Every fry counts. "You have a point," I stole one of his tatter-tots.

"Where's Bubbly Braids?" Darrel asked, referring to Jen.

I shrugged. "Probably eating lunch with some friends. You know, trying to keep it on the down low today," meaning she probably didn't want to see me till we got on the bus. I didn't mind really, sometimes it was like that at school. Jen was a brainy, she needed some time with brainy people...not people who dump drinks on other peoples head. Besides, I didn't want her to get dragged into my disputes, what kind of friend would I be if I let that happen?

"Or having a chess match," Darrel offered. I punched arm and he flinched. "Jeez, Jake shouldn't have taught you how to punch."

"I taught her how to punch so she could knock your dumb ass out."

I looked up from my tray to see Jake sitting down across from me. He glared at me as if I had no business being here. I glared back and shoved another french fry in my mouth.

Darrel's girl of the week huffed and we all turned to look at her.

"Something wrong babe?" Darrel asked a mouth full of tatter-tots.

She gave him a disbelieving look before grabbing her purse and leaving, giving me a final glare before she did.

"Wait, please, don't go...oh darn," Darrel didn't even look up from his food and I laughed. Time to find a new girl.

Jake shook his head. "Do you enjoy having every female student hate you, Sam?" Jake asked.

"Jen doesn't hate me," I pointed out.

"Jen isn't really female," Darrel tried to reason earning another punch.

"And for your information I made a new friend today," I said with a hoity-toity manner.

"What's her name?" Jake asked.

"Is she hot?" Darrel asked at the same time.

"Chrystal," I turned to Darrel, "I don't know I wasn't exactly checking her out."

"Didn't she try out for the cheer squad last year?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, so? Look, why do you care? I don't like any of the females here either...so, so what if they hate me? Not like I want to go paint their toe nails and talk about Gossip Girl," I dipped a chicken tender into some honey mustard angrily.

Darrel was laughing. "So Jen _isn't _female."

I was tempted to punch him in the throat to cut off his air way so he wouldn't laugh anymore. Instead, I just took another big bite of chicken.

"Why are we talking about Jen's gender?" I asked my mouth full.

"We aren't. You two are just too stupid to stay on topic," Jake answered annoyed.

"So are we talking about Jen's femality?" Darrel asked.

"No we are talking about my lack of feminism," I said squirting a pack of ketchup in my mouth to prove a point.

"No, we are talking about your lack of popularity among the female students," Jake said glaring at the both of us.

"Darrel's popularity among the female student body is enough for all three of us," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm _real _familiar with them...if you know what I mean," Darrel waggled his eyebrows and Jake rubbed his hand down his face exasperated.

"I don't care how familiar Darrel is with the female student body!" Jake said a little loudly...well as loud as Jake probably could be. I snorted as a few kids from different tables looked in our direction.

"Then why do you care how popular I am?" I asked, getting a little annoyed myself. Why was he even pushing this? Was he that mad that I had gotten in fight--sort of--with Rachel before the first bell even rang?

"She's got a point dude," Darrel said guzzling the remainder of his PowerAde.

Jake pushed himself away from the table and stood up. '"Fine, whatever. I was just trying to help."

Awe, now he was mad. "Well don't worry about it. I'm happy with the friends that I have. I could really care less about everyone else."

Darrel smiled broadly at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a bone crushing hug. "Ain't that the sweetest?"

Jake gave me a disbelieving look. "You're content with that?" He asked as Darrel rocked back and forth with me still enclosed in his arms.

"You are aren't you?" I countered. "Look, if you like them so much why don't you put on a pretty pink dress, dye your hair blonde, and talk to them yourself."

"'Cause he lacks the essentials for a pretty pink dress." Darrel let go of me and winked. He was such a pervert.

"Yeah, well I lack the essentials too." I pointed out.

Darrel plucked at my baggy tie-dye t-shirt with raised eyebrows. "Well we wouldn't know would we?"

I smacked his hand away. "Can we just drop this, please? Look, if you shut the hell up I'll let you have the rest of my fries," I pushed my tray across the table and Jake looked down at it before sighing and taking his seat again.

"Thank you."

French fries, that'll shut 'em up.

x-x-x-x

I trudged my way to gym class. Thinking encouraging thoughts.

_This is almost over. Almost done. Last class_.

Put that on replay a couple of times and you'll find yourself in the gym in no time. Like every other class, we did nothing. Coach Barnes tried to get us to do an introductory game, no one was listening though. We all sat on the bleachers talking to our friends, well except me; I just sat on the bleachers ready to fall asleep.

"Hey," Chrystal bravely sat down on the row in front of me.

I smiled at her. "What's up?"

She looked down a couple of rows and so did I. Rachel was staring up at us and Chrystal looked away quickly. Rachel snickered and then glared at me. I sneered in her direction before turning my attention back to Chrystal.

"Don't let her get to you. She's about as harmful as a garden snake."

"They still bite," Chrystal pointed out and I snickered.

"Yeah, well so will Rachel, but it's only a small sting, no poison."

"Um well you might want to rethink that logic..."

I looked at her confused but she avoided my gaze. "Why?"

"Well, I um, I'm not sure...but I think she took my bag," she still avoided my gaze and I snuck a glance at Rachel.

"Why would she want your bag? No offence or anything...," I said trying to put it together. Then it clicked. People probably told Rachel that Chrystal and I were talking in computer class. I knew Rachel was pretty low, but this was low even for her. I hated indirect attacks.

"Oh, well I'll go get it," I said starting to stand. Chrystal grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" She said making me pause.

"Well do you want your bag or not?" I asked about to walk away, her gripped tightened and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, um, I mean...can we wait till after class? She asked glancing nervously down at Rachel.

"Look it'll take me like two minutes...thirty seconds if you happen to have a water bottle," I said looking at her hand that still grasped my arm.

She shook her head. "Please! You'll get in trouble."

What she didn't know is that I was probably already in trouble. But I sighed and sat back down anyway. Whatever put the little deer at ease. "Ok, ok."

Chrystal had returned from the bathroom a few minutes before the bell rang, she looked nervous, even more than usual.

"I saw Rachel," she told me sitting down. I was gathering my stuff and looked down by the gym floor where Rachel was.

"Yeah...I see her too," I said trying not to laugh. This kid was crazy.

"No, no," she huffed. "I mean I saw her in the bathroom," she said as if it meant something. When I didn't say anything and just stared at her she sighed. "She told me if I wanted my bag I had to meet her outside behind the cafeteria after the bell rings."

"Perfect," I rolled my eyes. Rachel was so cheesy.

"She said not to bring anyone...maybe you shouldn't come," she glanced nervously down at Rachel as if she were afraid she'd hear her.

I let out a clipped laugh. "Ha, yeah ok," I snorted. "I'm definitely coming."

x-x-x-x

The bell rang so Chrystal and I made our way to the back doors. The doors that let out behind the cafeteria were mainly there for fire reasons; no one really needed to use them for anything. Sometimes the janitor and lunch ladies would use them because there were some dumpsters. But never had students, unless they were the little pot heads.

I pushed against the double door opening them both at the same time. I just loved the dramatic effect. But when we came outside, there was no one there.

"Are you sure she told you to come back here?" I asked scanning the area, it was empty alright.

"If we are behind the cafeteria...then yes," Chrystal shifted from foot to foot glancing around nervously. "Look, I'll wait here; if you don't get going you'll miss the buses."

I rolled my eyes. "And leave you to the sharks? Right, glad you think so highly of me...we will wait." I started walking to the brick wall to lean against. The door we just came through opened and I turn to see Rachel walking through with her little groupies.

I smiled at her wickedly and she smirked, throwing me off a bit. The sound of another door opening came behind me and before I could spin around I was lifted off of me feet. I scrambled and tried to squirm free from the grip of two guys. One of them held both my wrists, the other held my ankles and no matter how much I twisted I couldn't break loose.

"Let go of me!" I yelled getting a look at the one who had my ankles. It was one of the football jocks, probably one of the many that wanted to go on a date with Rachel.

I snorted sarcastically. "What did Rachel promise you baboons?" I asked with a sneer, the one at my ankles glared at me and jerked, my arms felt like they were going to pop out of socket. I grimaced.

"Look, just give Chrystal her bag back...," I said finally, letting my squirming stop, it wasn't getting me anywhere, only a close to dislocated shoulder.

Rachel laughed wickedly and beckoned to Chrystal. She looked at the pavement and went to stand next to Rachel. Rachel smiled at me, full of malice, and then smiled at Chrystal.

"Good job, Chrystal. You'll have a spot on the cheer squad this year."

I stared at Chrystal in disbelief. What a low blow. Betrayal felt like the worse kind of pain, it stabbed you in the back, twisted, and repeated.

Rachel looked at the football jerks that were still holding me; she flicked her eyes in the direction behind me. "Dumpster."

"Oh c'mon!" I yelled and started thrashing about again. I managed to get one foot free and get a good kick to his stomach. But just as quickly as I got it free it was caught again. "Rachel! Call off the hounds!" I yelled hoping I didn't sound too desperate. But I did not want to go into that dumpster. Lord knows what kind of species was living in there. It was the teenage wasteland...literally.

They started swinging me, ready to throw.

"Three!"

I went flying, legs and arms thrashing wildly as if hoping to fly. I landed in the dumpster with a nasty squishing thunk. I didn't even want to know what I landed on. Rachel's laughter echoed through the dumpster like an evil mockery.

Bile threatened its escape, but I held it down and waited till I heard the sound of their foot steps and laughter die away. The click of the door let me know they were gone for good and I heard the roar of the diesel engines to the buses.

_Well, I hope it was worth it Chrystal_.

* * *

**Review! (Even if you don't have an account...you can still review!)**


	3. Aye! Captain Idiot

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sam is definitely not our normal...Sam. Hah, anyway hope you enjoy. Check out the new poll on my profile!**

* * *

Climbing out of the dumpster proved to be harder than I thought. At first I really didn't want to touch the walls, so I tried jumping and getting a grasp on the ledge. But after cutting my hand on a rusted piece and slipping back into its stinky depths I decided to avoid further infection I would have to endure more nastiness. A trade for a trade. I pulled myself to the ledge and rolled out landing on the pavement hard.

Coughing I sat up and blinked some dizziness away. I took a look at my appearance and wrinkled my nose_. Oh. Ewww_. And peeled probably the most cliché thing off of me...a banana peel. In movies, it was funny. In real life, it just plain sucked...and stunk.

Peeling off a few other unmentionables from my clothes, I stood. Generally, you would find me furious, but the ball of fury that usually threatens to choke me wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced with a different lump, one that was really hard to swallow.

It was hurt.

Not physical pain, but something different. Something that made my heart hurt. I hated it and tried to mask these feelings with my hate for Rachel. I'd rather feel that ball of fury than this lump of hurt.

I sighed and found my discarded bag and its contents scattered across the grass. Gathering it all, I started on my long walk home.

x-x-x-x

I threw my bag over the eight foot tall chain fence and jumped, grabbing onto it. Once I had a grip and my feet found holes I started climbing. Stupid school, who would want to get into it so bad you had to put up a fence? I grumbled and muttered some things that would make Gram blush and shove a bar of soap down my throat at the same time.

I also began wondering if it was possible to Fed Ex a person to the top of Mt Everest. Probably not. But it put my mind at ease thinking about Rachel trying to get out of a box and rolling all the way down the mountain.

Yeah, that made me smile.

I swung my legs over the top and started my way down. My jeans got caught on the top link and I cursed again.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I tugged at the hem of my jeans furiously. This was just getting ridiculous. "Let go you bastard!" I yelled tugging hard again. They ripped and I lost my grip on the fence.

_Oh crap_.

I braced for impact and when it came it was a lot softer than I thought...and noisier. Someone grunted from underneath me and I scrambled to my feet.

"Oh, it's just you." I said staring down at Jake.

He stood to and brushed himself off. "That's the thanks I get?" He wrinkled his nose and looked up from his clothes to stare at me his mouth agape.

"You stink. What the heck happened?" Worry creased his forehead and I snatched my bag off the ground embarrassed.

"I decided it was a nice day for dumpster diving," I pushed past him and began walking. I heard the sound of his boots pounding on the pavement as he jogged to catch up. He jumped in front of me and was about to grab my arm but pulled back deciding it was best not to touch the stinky person.

"I didn't know you picked up a new hobbie."

I wanted to punch him.

"Well next time I'll be sure to let you know so you can join me." I shoved past him again and he flinched away. I guess I really did stink...I was just getting used to it.

He jumped in front of me again and I glowered at him. "Sam, really."

I knew what he meant but didn't say_. What really happened? _But I didn't really have the guts to tell him, it was embarrassing.

"Never know what treasures you'll find in a dumpster," I shuddered remembering those 'treasures'. His gaze rested on my hand and he grabbed my wrist.

It still had rings around it from the jock that was carrying me. I was sure I'd get bruises, great. Jake examined my wrist a vein starting to stand out on his forehead. Oh crap, he was pissed. He flipped my hand over to find the cut. I stared at it too.

"Whoa, that's bleeding more than I thought," I stared at the gooey red stuff in amazement. I sure did put a hurtin' on it. Maybe I would get out of writing...

Jake turned with my wrist still in his hand and started dragging me towards the parking lot. His grip wasn't as tight at the jocks but it still hurt, because it was tender.

"Hold it," I tried to free my wrist but Jake wasn't letting up. "Wait a minute!" I yanked again and he stopped but didn't let go or turn around.

"Sam, just please be quiet and come with me." He said his voice strained. He was uber pissed.

I sighed and nodded even though he wasn't looking. But being Jake he knew and started walking again, his grip on my wrist loosening until is was just a tender presence. He led me to his truck and I started to climb into the bed until he stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked his brows furrowing.

"Um, getting in the truck?" As if it weren't obvious. What did he think I was doing? For somebody smart he was kinda stupid.

"You aren't riding in the bed." He said starting to tug me down. I tugged back.

"Dude, you seriously aren't going to make me walk home are you?" I asked taken aback. What a jerk.

"No you idiot, get _in _the truck, as in the cab." He dragged me down and I wrinkled my nose.

"Ew, that's gross." I knew he could smell me. Jake was like a freaking dog.

"It can be cleaned Sam, just get in." He opened the door and shoved me inside.

That lump of hurt started to fade a little. Maybe he wasn't a jerk.

x-x-x-x

Jake turned his truck into Three Ponies. I cleared my throat, maybe he forgotten I was in the truck, he hadn't really talked much.

"Er, Jake?" He parked his truck and shut it off. I rolled the window back up, they were the manual windows, were you had to twist that annoying knob thing. "Oops," I got some goop mixed with blood on it.

Jake hopped out of the truck and opened my door. "Just don't touch anything."

I still didn't get why we were here and not at River Bend.

"Fine...sorry." I hopped out of the truck and saw some figures emerge from the barn. Oh, great. Just what I needed, the Ely clan to get a whiff of me.

"Hey Jake! About time you got home...whoa." Quinn jogged up and halted. He made a face that said 'uh oh' and if it wasn't made for me I probably would have laughed.

"Sammy, you stink babe." He said coughing a bit. Brian and Nate came up behind him and looked at me shocked.

"Jeez, Jake. What did you do to the poor girl?" Nate asked. Jake's jaw clenched and grabbed my wrist again pulling me towards the barn.

"Oh, hey! Can we help hose her off?" Brian called earning a menacing glare from Jake. They all followed anyway.

He let go of my wrist and grabbed the hose. I held up my hands flinching.

"Wait! You aren't really going to hose me off are yo-" I was cut off by the water. It got in my mouth and I gurgled the rest of my sentence. I ducked and cowered trying to get away from it.

I spit water from my mouth once again. "Stop!" I screamed, trembling. The hose was shut off and I stood there trembling and breathing heavily.

"Hey, Sam? We were just messing around...," Nate said his tone softening.

Jake handed me a towel and I took it with shaky hands, wiping my face. I looked down at the dirt wishing the hot sting in my eyes to go away.

"I know," I whispered. Still looking at the dirt. "I should get going." I started walking away towel in hand but was stopped. Jake had me by the nape of my neck for the second time today.

Though I didn't look at him I could feel his hard gaze burning into me. "Don't be stupid." That's all he had to say for my shoulders to slump and follow him. He led me in the house and up the stairs to his bathroom.

"Wait here." He left again coming back with a change of clothes. He set them on the bathroom counter and turned the shower on. "Get in." Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

I complied, shucking off my dirty wet clothes. They landed on the linoleum with a splat. The shower felt like a dream, never would I have thought a shower would seem so nice. But after taking a trip to the dumpster, it was nice to know cleanliness still existed.

After shampooing about five times and washing my body with men's deodorant soap I felt cleansed. I shut the shower off and found a towel, quickly drying off and putting on the clothes Jake had given me. The sweat pants hung low on my hips threatening to fall off and his baggy Darton t-shirt smelt like him. Much better than my dumpster clothes.

Steam followed me out of the bathroom and I padded downstairs. My hair still dripped getting the back of the t-shirt wet but I didn't have a pony tail so I just let it be. All I really cared about was that I was clean.

Jake sat in the kitchen waiting for me. He had a first aide kit out on the table and I rolled my eyes. He beckoned me over and pushed out a chair for me to sit on. He held out his hand and I knew he wanted mine. Sometimes it was like this, us communicating silently. But it worked. He put some anti-bacterial cream on it and put a piece of gauze over it before he started wrapping it.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked his focus still on my hand.

"Just let it go, Jake." I sighed watching his hands work on mine.

He tensed and I felt a fight coming on. "Like hell I will." I saw his gaze flicker to my wrist which was starting to turn purple and bruise. He lifted his gaze to mine and I quickly looked away.

"Sam."

"Jake."

I could still feel him staring at me but I looked at my hand instead of him. He sighed.

"Please." His voice sounded concerned and slightly pleading. Not like a pathetic pleading, but a sincere kind. Jerk.

"Rachel just had some jocks throw me into the dumpster," I shrugged. "It's nothing." But for some reason it still stung, it didn't feel like it was nothing. Jake probably knew that too.

He let out a breath and took my hand gazing at the bandage and bruise. "I'm sorry."

Hot tears welled in my eyes once again and I blinked hard forcing them to go back where they came from. Why was I sitting here crying like a little girl? I should be doing something about it instead.

"Yeah, well. They will be too." I said gruffly pulling my hand back.

Jake sighed. "Don't do anything stupid."

"But stupid is what I do best." I grumbled and he shook his head.

"They aren't worth it, Brat. Besides, don't tempt me." He stood up and went to the fridge. He grabbed two bottles of water and handed me one.

"Tempt?" I asked having a hard time opening the bottle.

He took it from my hands, opening it for me and looking down at the hard wood floor.

"Well, I kind of want to kill them." He said to his feet. I couldn't help but smile, even if he was like a big protective idiot.

"Down mama bear." I teased and the corner of his lip twitched. It was quiet while we both sipped from our bottles of water. I swallowed hard and played with the paper wrapping on the bottle. "And thanks...," I said, barely audible.

Jake grunted and shifted in his chair, it creaked. "Sure."

"Sammy! You're clean!" Quinn burst into the kitchen popping the bubble of silence. He lifted me from the chair and squeezed me in a big bear hug. "Mmm, you smell delicious."

"I smell like a dude." I grunted, the air being squeezed out of me.

"Put her down, idiot." Jake said from the table. Quinn put me down and made a face of mockery towards Jake.

"Don't be selfish little brother." He smiled at me. "So usually I would ask how your first day was but..." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, it didn't take a Quinn to know the answer to that one.

"I should get going...," I started and Jake pushed up from the table.

"I'll take you home," he grabbed his keys and hat. Quinn picked me up and dashed out the door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled nearly knocking my head on the door frame.

"Quinn!" I screeched, Jake yelling after him at the same time.

By the time we got to the truck I was giggling uncontrollably. It was ridiculous; leave it to an Ely bozo to make you feel better.

Jake slid into the driver seat and Quinn threw me onto the middle seat. I scrambled up right in time for him to climb in beside me and slam the door.

Jake's hat shadowed his face but I could still see him rolling his eyes at my giggling and Quinn's idiocy. "Ready children?" He asked sarcastically, putting the truck into reverse.

"Aye! Head yonder that direction to ye River Bend place...," Quinn said failing miserably at trying to sound like a pirate. He just sounded stupid.

"Aye, Captain Idiot," Jake replied, mirroring my very thoughts.

I didn't even notice that lump anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW!......pwease :)**


	4. I Smell Something Fishy

I waved to Jake and Quinn as I watched their truck bump over the bridge. Jake told me he would bring me my clothes tomorrow--since I had forgotten them. I hopped up the porch steps and shucked my shoes by the door. They would be meeting my little friend Frebreeze later.

I opened the screen door and stepped into the kitchen, it smelled like apple pie and I could feel myself drooling. My bag landed on the floor with a thunk next to the coat rack and I tip-toed over to the oven to peek inside.

"Ah, decided to come home finally?"

I slammed the over shut and spun. "Jesus!" My finger grazed the inside of the oven door and I stuck it in my mouth. My hand just couldn't catch a break.

"Watch that mouth missy." Gram warned coming over to peek in the oven herself.

She pulled the pie out and stuck it on a cooling rack. She turned to look at me and froze.

"Child, where are your clothes?" She asked scanning me up and down. "And why is your hair wet? What did you do to your hand?!" She asked each question flooding out without a pause.

"It's ok Gram. I had a little...mishap...at school and missed the bus, so Jake drove me home. But we stopped at his place first so I could shower and he gave me some clothes," I explained lamely.

_Just don't ask me what happened. Please, oh, please. _

Gram pursed her lips and shook her head. "You are just one big accident waiting to happen," the corner of her lip turned up and I breathed a sigh of relief. So long as she found my mishap amusing...

She brushed my hair out of my face and smiled at me. "You look like you could use a slice of nice warm pie."

Gram always knew when I needed some TLC. I could always count on her and pie. I smiled and nodded. "More than you could ever know."

x-x-x-x

It didn't take long for Jen to call me sounding very annoyed. I had just finished my last bite of delicious pie when the phone began ringing. Gram had answered it and gave me the 'uh oh, it's Jennifer and your in trouble' look. I got that a lot.

"Hello," I grunted into the phone, stretching.

"Well hello, old man. Thanks for ditching me on the bus," Jen said sarcastically.

I sighed. As if I preferred a dumpster dive over riding the bus with her...well I guess there were some days I would...

"I didn't ditch you. I got...tangled in some...trash," Sam said searching for the right words hoping they weren't sounding like an excuse. They were true after all.

"You mean you ran into Rachel? Did you get in trouble?" Jen asked her annoyance gone, replaced by worry.

"No, not really. She decided to take care of means her own way," I snorted sarcastically, not amused at all. I spun in a circle twirling the telephone cord around me, and then twirled again unraveling it. It was one of my favorite games when talking on the phone; otherwise I just got so bored.

"Oh boy. That doesn't sound good. I want to hear all about it," Jen said the phone crackling a little in my ear. "Can you come over?"

I untangled myself from the phone cord once more. I turned to see if Gram was still in the kitchen; she wasn't. I heard her shaking out one of the kitchen rugs on the porch and took a breath.

"Gram!" I yelled. "Can I go over to Jen's?"

"Thanks for the warning...," Jen grumbled.

"Shut it."

Gram peeked her head in the screen door. "It's rude to yell...do you have homework?"

It's the first day...of course I don't have any homework. "Nope."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Dinner's served at seven. Be back by then."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Gram," I put the phone back to my ear. "You hear that?"

"I can't hear much of anything after you yelled...but yes." Jen said, I just rolled my eyes.

"Quit whining you baby. See you soon," before she could retort I hung the phone up. Grabbing my Stenson and boots I ran out the front door, not bothering to change out of the clothes Jake had lent me.

I skipped to the barn and grabbed all of Ace's tack. I learned to carry it all because I hated making more then one trip. You may call that lazy--I call it time saving. Setting my saddle and the rest of my tack down I headed towards the paddock. Taking a deep breath I let out a shrill whistle.

"Ace!" I called whistling again. He lifted his head and looked in my direction, then went back to eating. I glared at him--or more like his butt--and climbed over the fence. "Brat," I mumbled snatching up the lead rope and marching in his direction.

Luckily, today he wasn't into games. So I was able to catch him...after I walked across the whole dang paddock. Grumpily, Ace followed me and I shooed the other horses away as I tried to slip through the gate. That was the thing...none of them ever wanted to come to you, but if you catch one horse and start taking it away, everybody wants to come. Difficult little beasties.

It didn't take me long to brush and tack Ace. I took him towards the fields behind the house, there were trails there that led me to both to Three Ponies and Gold Dust, depending on which way you turned. I took a left and Ace started jigging excitedly. Usually, I wouldn't give into his little bratty attitude, but today I smiled as I sent him into a lope. He pulled on the reins, asking to go faster, giving him head we did. He galloped, his short legs surprisingly covering much ground.

It was a perfect remedy to any bad day. I yipped and Ace gave a playful buck, tossing his head, feeling his rider's happiness.

x-x-x-x

I found Jen loitering in the barn, much to my disappointment, Ryan was there also. He smiled upon seeing me and led Jen out of the barn to where I stood with Ace. Ryan waved over one of the passing stable hands and nodded to Ace.

"Be a good fellow and take care of this one, please." Normally, something like that would sound snooty, but with Ryan's smile and smooth British accent it merely came off as a request.

"I don't mind taking care of him...," I protested weakly but let the reins slide through my hands anyway as the stable hand took them.

Still smiling, Ryan waved her off. "Nonsense, you are a guest here, no need."

For some reason I felt like she was attending a tea party instead of just coming to visit a friend. Remembering my too big sweat pants, I blushed and pulled them up.

"Er, thanks." I said awkwardly, and then looked to Jen for help hoping she would notice my discomfort. She didn't, her vision was a little blurred by a British pretty boy. I wonder if they could make glasses to correct that...

"Besides, you have to be home by seven anyway right?" Ryan said, his smile never faltering. I gaped at him then glared at Jen who shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

Babble much?

Not that I cared, I just wondered what else she would be tempted to talk about with this little brainwashing beauty.

"Well then, shall we?" He started leading the way up to the mansion and I paused. Ok, not only did I want to talk with Jen alone...but wouldn't Rachel be up there? She was Ryan's evil, demonic twin sister after all. Hey, every twin had to have one right? Besides, I don't know if I would be able to contain myself if I saw her and it would be rather unfortunate if I choked Jen's hopefully, soon to be, boyfriend's sister. Talk about lowering the odds for her.

"Um, is your sister home?" I blurted stupidly. Jen giggled and I just glared at her once again hoping that she would get the message that she was dead later.

Ryan gave me an understanding look and shook his head. "No, she's with...Daisy? Lily? I don't know some girl whose name goes with a flower."

Jen looked down at her boots to hide her smile, she probably felt happy that Ryan couldn't remember the name of Rachel's attractive Barbie doll friend. I smiled too, relieved.

"Oh, ok. Party," I followed Jen and Ryan up to the house, feeling only slightly uncomfortable. How was I going to get Jen alone to talk to her? That was kind of the whole point of my visit. I sighed and kicked off my boots at the front door. Ryan led us into a large sitting room with leather couches, a huge flat screen TV, a fancy complicated looking sound system, and even a pool table.

I managed to pick my jaw up off the floor and keep the drool in my mouth. "Wowza." I said immediately regretting it. Wowza? Who said that? Stupid, stupid.

Ryan was clearly trying not to laugh, Jen did though. She was starting to slowly crawl onto my dark list. You didn't want to be on the dark list.

"Yeah, my dad probably went a little overboard," Ryan shrugged and motioned for them to go ahead and sit on the couches. "I'll be back," he left and I turned to Jen, glaring.

She held up her hands in a protective manner, all I knew is she was going to need more than that to protect her.

"Really, Jen?" I hissed. "I came over to talk to you and now I'm stuck having a spot of tea with Billy Britches over there."

Jen's eyebrows shot up. "Billy Britches?"

I groaned. "God, don't be like me it's annoying." I said angry that that was all she had gotten out of what I said, something that I would do of course.

She snorted. "No kidding," when my glare didn't let up she sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. Really, I am ok? I was in the barn waiting for you and he came down...well we started talking. I couldn't just ditch him...besides, he uh, well...," Jen trailed off nervously and my glare turned into a look of confusion.

"What?" I asked urgently. But before Jen could answer, Ryan handed her a Coke.

He handed one to me too and I took it, suppressing the urge to push him out the window, possibly throwing Jen out after him. But I really didn't want to pay for the damage.

"So I heard my sister was giving you a hard time today," Ryan said sitting on a couch opposite of me and Jen. "I'm sorry; she can be quite...difficult."

For a lack of better words...

I glared at Jen finally getting what Ryan...well, uh. Yeah, he, well, uh, knew about our disagreement. Mentally cursing Jen, I took a large gulp of Coke, almost choking.

I coughed and nodded. "Well," I shrugged not sure what to say. "It's no biggie." I felt like I was lying a lot today.

Jen sighed. "It doesn't help when you poor a drink all over her head."

My glare was set now; it wasn't going away any time soon. "You heard about that, huh?"

Ryan surprised me by laughing. "Regardless, I'm sure she deserved it."

Jen and I both gaped at him, what a non-brotherly protective reaction. He coughed, sobering, and looked up at me and Jen. "Look, she is my sister, but I do understand she is difficult at times, so I want to offer my help. Don't take that the wrong way...I just want her to be...humbled," he handed me a coaster to set my drink on since I had just set it on the glass table.

"Er," I scratched my head, not sure how I was supposed to answer that. He wanted to help me sabotage (ok, well maybe not completely) his sister? To be humbled. "You know, thanks. But, I don't think that's the best idea." I could not start teaming up with Ryan.

He shrugged. "Let me know if you change your mind."

I doubted that I would.

x-x-x-x

I was grumpy as I rode Ace home. Sensing my agitation, he too was getting pissy. I sat deep into the saddle and tightened my abs as he tried to jig once again--he wanted to gallop, I wanted to walk. Ryan's offer to help me 'humble' his sister was weird and on top of that, I never got to talk to Jen alone. She was getting the silent treatment on the bus tomorrow.

Finally back at River Bend, I tied Ace to the hitching post, quickly untacking him and rubbing him down. I had fifteen minutes till dinner; if I was a minute late Gram wouldn't let me have dessert. I really wanted some more apple pie.

As soon as I turned Ace loose he spun and darted away from me, bucking and crow hopping. I guess he was still mad at me.

"Little turd." I shook my head and gathered all my stuff up to put away, then headed inside to wash up.

I kicked my boots off on the porch and pushed the screen door open with a creak. Gram and dad were huddled over the table again, I groaned making them both glance up.

"I was home on time the least you could do is put that thing away," I said a little disgusted. How much time could they spend bent over The Book? The kitchen smelled like roast and I breathed in deeply, my mouth watering with hunger. I peeked into the crock pot to see the beautiful roast in all its delicious glory.

Dad sighed and shut The Book with a snap making me turn away from the roast. He looked tired and rubbed his face, which looked worried. Gram frowned and patted his shoulder before going to set plates.

A little suspicious as to what was going on, I went to get the silverware. What had them all worried? I wanted to know, but by the look on both of their faces I knew now wasn't the time to ask. So silently, we all sat with our roast, unable to enjoy it completely. Dad wasn't even eating.

Something seriously fishy was going on...and I intended to find out what.

* * *

**Thanks again for reviewing ;) **


	5. The Cheer Uppers

"You're quiet," Jen said as we neared the school. The silent treatment was driving me insane, it gave me time to think and I couldn't stop thinking about what was going on. Why was dad all stressed out? Why did he and Gram constantly have their noses in The Book? Worse of all...

Were we in trouble?

Being a rancher, it never seemed like you were 'financial sound'. Ranching is risky business, it's never set and you never know what you're going to make. You can guess, but usually you'd be wrong. Even though it was always like this, dad never seemed to be worried, at least not this much. It was freaking me out.

"Hello? Earth to Sam?" Jen waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked. She looked at me concerned. "We're here."

I hadn't even noticed that the bus had pulled into the school and half of the kids were off of the bus already. I shook my head as if wanting to clear my brain, it was a temporary fix. Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and followed Jen off of the bus. She stopped me and pulled me away from the flow of walking teenagers.

"Are you ok?" Her eyes studied me as if they could enter my brain and dig everything out.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Unconvinced she still stared at me. I cleared my throat and hiked my bag higher onto my shoulder. "Well, I'll see you later." I walked towards homeroom even though there was still ten minutes before the first bell and I could feel Jen's eyes watching me until I disappeared.

x-x-x-x

Computer class was definitely awkward. When Chrystal walked in our eyes met and she quickly looked away. Not only was she a traitor, but apparently a coward too. She asked Mr. Henry if she could change seats, saying I was a distraction. Really, she was scared of me. I was like I was the bear to her deer--boy was I hungry and did she know it.

I felt like I was glaring a lot recently and I was again as I spun in my chair. Aggravation, anger, and worry all churned in my stomach--along with some motion sickness. Dad was hiding something from me and I knew it. On top of that, he hadn't made me learn how to operate The Book yet, after all his threats. Now all I needed to do was figure out where they kept it and how I was going to get a peek without them knowing.

I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Foster! Cease!" Mr. Henry bellowed and I spun my chair really fast just for good measure. It probably wasn't the best idea considering I had now gotten my chair taken away.

x-x-x-x

I sat down at the lunch table and set my tray down with a loud smack. I sighed and nearly knocked Darrel's girlfriend off of the bench.

She glared at me then at Darrel. "Really?" She asked her voice completely prissy. It was as if she couldn't believe I had the nerve to sit here or even next to Darrel for that matter.

With his mouth full of cheeseburger he shrugged. She slapped her hands on the table and stood.

"Fine, hang out with Dumpster Girl see if I care," she walked away all huffy and I paused. Dumpster Girl?

"You know, I don't know why she keeps coming back," I said still mauling over her Dumpster Girl comment. Was she one of Rachel's fembots?

Darrel snorted then turned to me his face serious, which was scary to see on Darrel. "Are you ok?" He asked. I felt like I was getting that a whole lot recently.

I shrugged, nonchalant. "Yeah, I'm cool."

He picked up the last bite of his burger and ate it. "I saw the video, that was kind of brutal."

I dropped my soggy french fry and turned to stare at Darrel confused.

"Video?" I opened my mouth to ask the same question but it was Jake who did. He sat down across from us, a tray of fries in front of him. He picked one up and flicked it into his mouth. "What video?"

Darrel looked at us both nervously. "You don't know?"

My fries sat on my tray untouched, probably getting cold. "Know what?"

Darrel looked anywhere but at me and I too grew nervous. "Darrel-"

"There's a video being sent around of Rachel and her jocks throwing you in the dumpster," he said finally.

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. "What?" I hissed and reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He jumped and Jake got up to come sit next to me so he could see.

I held the phone under the table and searched for a video message under Darrel's phone. It was probably an invasion of property but I didn't care. I found it and opened it and sure enough there was me dangling from the grip of Rachel's pack mules. You could hear Rachel and her bimbo's laughing and bile rose in my throat. Acidic rage threatened to choke me once again and I really wanted to hit someone--that someone being Rachel.

Jake snatched the phone from me, his jaw was clenched and he looked like he was ready to hit someone too. He closed the phone with a snap and tossed back to Darrel who barely caught it.

A group of football players walked past us, Jake and I both looked up. I saw the two who threw me into the dumpster. They looked at me and winked.

"Hey babe!" One of them yelled and started laughing. Jake and Darrel both stood, pushing their trays away. I grabbed them by their shirt tails and tugged.

"Sit down!" I hissed yanking on them again, not that it helped any. Still glaring at the football players they sat. I blew out the breath I was holding and my bangs flew away from my eyes. "Sheesh."

Talk about an overload of testosterone.

"Both of you just cool it ok? I got this," I said shoving a handful of cold fries in my mouth. Neither of them looked like they were going to let this go.

x-x-x-x

Again gym was nothing but intro games that no one participated in. I walked towards the bleachers, passing Rachel and her followers, Chrystal was with them. She looked down as I walked past and I hoped that she could feel the burn of my gaze.

"Is it just me or does something..._stink_?" Rachel asked a sneer on her face. The fembots giggled and I just smiled sarcastically.

"It's about time you noticed Rachel, just FYI there is this thing called deodorant. You should invest in some." I said cheerily.

The fembots stopped giggling and looked at Rachel. You could see her face turning a little pink under the layers of foundation.

"No it's not BO, more like...dumpster." Again, she smiled.

I shrugged. "Hey, everyone has their own smell, I guess yours is dumpster." Before she could retort I hopped up the bleachers till I reached the top. I let my bag slide from my shoulder and plopped myself down, watching the clock. Gym couldn't be over fast enough.

The gym doors flew open and I looked up. My jaw hit the floor when I saw Jake and Darrel strolling in, they showed Coach Barnes their passes and he nodded, pointing towards the bleachers. They looked at me and started walking in my direction. Confused and curious, I grabbed my bag and met them halfway down the bleachers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder.

Darrel smiled, waggling his eyebrows he handed me his pass. "Jake's momma got us early leave."

If you could call thirty minutes before the last bell early. I scrunched my brows in confusion. Why would we get early leave?

"Why?" I handed Darrel his pass, he was still smiling but at least the brow waggling had stopped.

Now Jake was grinning sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I told her about your...situation...and asked if we could leave early."

I face grew hot and I looked down hoping my hair would hide my flushed cheeks.

"She said we need to cheer you up," Darrel said sounding excited. "I don't know why we need this baboon here. I could cheer you up myself Darlin'," he winked and got smacked in the back of the head by Jake.

Still I smiled, despite Darrel's not-so-suttle hinting. "Thanks guys."

Both of them smiled and I felt my chest swell. "You're welcome," they replied in unison.

We all thudded our way down the bleachers sounding like a herd of elephants. Rachel put herself in our path and smiled sweetly at Jake.

"Hi Jake," she tried acting shy, I pretended to vomit. Her smile faltered but never ceased.

Jake grabbed my hand and brushed past her, not even acknowledging her presence. I wanted to laugh in her face but settled for the look of fury. Darrel wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the gym together, all eyes following us.

But my worries were else where. "Um, what exactly did you guys have in mind?" I asked wondering what they were planning.

Darrel grinned and squeezed my shoulder. "You'll see."

This couldn't be good.

x-x-x-x

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _

I ducked behind a barrel and pulled my mask down lower on my face. The glass was fogging up from my breath and I tried sticking my hand in there to clear it up. It didn't work as well as I thought it would but at least I could see a little better now. I pulled my gun closer and peeked around the barrel.

_Where did they go..._

As if answering my question I saw one of them dart across the ground. I aimed towards them and pulled the trigger. Orange paint splattered all over him and he held up his arms in surrender as five more paintballs hit him in the chest.

Darrel pulled off his mask and let it dangle in his hand. "Ok, ok! You got me!" He smiled and shook his head. "Got shot by a girl...who woulda thought." He muttered walking off the field.

I smiled and wiped the glass to my mask again...so much for being ventilated. My heart pounded and I felt the adrenaline running through my veins. Paintball was their plan to cheer me up...and boy was it working. I crawled behind a piece of plywood and peeked around it.

Where the heck was Jake?

There was no sign of him so I decided to make a run for it to the next piece of shelter. No point on sitting idle, twiddling my thumbs. I really wanted to shoot Jake--that probably wasn't healthy.

Shots rang out and I jumped, tucked, and rolled behind a rusty car. We were at Darrel's house; he had an entire paintball field set up. It was perfect and quite popular, some kids even paid to come and play here.

Breathing hard I looked over the car...no sign of him. I twisted and sat back down, feeling a presence I looked up. Jake loomed over me--no doubt smiling--and pointed his gun at me.

Well crap.

"You got three seconds." He said. It was clear he was enjoying himself.

Scrambling to me feet I surrendered my gun and ran. At least he was letting me get some distance before he lit up my ass.

I started when I felt one hit me in my butt and jumped as another hit my boot. When I twisted around to show he had gotten me another hit me right in the mask.

"Alri-"

I was cut off as a bunch more hit me in the chest. Despite having a mask over my face I glared at Darrel and Jake who leaned over the car laughing. Peeling off the mask I threw it at them and they both ducked.

Still, I was smiling, sure they were laughing at my expense...but I did feel better. I walked over to them and fell to the ground between them. I leaned against the car trying to catch my breath. After they stopped laughing it was quiet, all of us sitting and trying to control our breathing.

After a few minutes Darrel pushed himself off of the car. "Who's hungry?"

Jake and I looked at each other and raised our hands.

x-x-x-x

We earned a couple of looks walking into Clara's. We hadn't bothered to change out of our gear and were covered in multi colored paint. Clara looked up from behind the counter she smiled and waved at us, of course she didn't mind the paint; it wasn't the first time we came in here looking like this.

We sat at our usual booth and it only took a few minutes for Clara to bring us our milkshakes. Being regulars here, we didn't even have to bother ordering, she just made it up for us.

"Same thing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she watched us drink our shakes to fast. I nodded and so did Jake and Darrel, we nearly never deviated.

Coming up for air I slapped my forehead and banged my head on the table.

"Brain freeze," I moaned into the table top.

"Why is it your brain always freezes first?" Jake asked and I reached a hand up searching for his face so I could smack it. I found his nose and pinched it; pulling back I brought my fisted hand to my lap.

"Got your nose." I mumbled my face still on the table. Darrel started laughing and I could practically hear Jake rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure you're fifteen?" He asked not sounding convinced that I was.

I sat up smiling, my brain freeze only a small lingering presence. I put my fisted hand on Jake's nose and made a popping noise with my mouth.

"Fixed your nose."

Darrel was still laughing when our food came and I actually felt happy.

x-x-x-x

Jake and Darrel dropped me off back home. I smiled and climbed out of the car.

"Bye guys...and thanks," I said before shutting down the door.

Darrel winked. "Anytime, Darlin'."

Jake shrugged. "No problem, Brat."

Oh, the affection.

I waved and watched them pull out over the bridge. I decided to go to the barn before going inside. Dallas was in there and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Dal," I said pausing in front of each stall to give the horses a pat. When I got to Ace's I went inside.

Dallas limped over to Ace's stall and leaned against the door.

"Hey, Sam." He looked worried and I stopped giving Ace kisses so I could turn my full attention to him. His old eyes shined a little too brightly and his voice sounded gruffer than usual.

"Dallas...what's wrong?" I walked to the door and put my hand on his shoulder. Something was clearly upsetting him.

"You uh-you should go inside Sam," he said looking down at the straw in Ace's stall. He unlatched the door for me and I walked out slowly. My panic was slowly rising and I heard a car pull into the yard. Clenching my jaw and giving Dallas one last worried glance I ran from the barn.

An unfamiliar shiny Acura was parked next to Dad's rusted truck. A man in a suit, carrying a brief case tried to shoo off an excited Blaze from the porch. I let out a shrill whistle that made them both turn.

"Blaze!" I yelled my voice sounding a little choked. Blaze hopped from the porch and ran to sit by my side. The man nodded to me and the screen door opened.

Gram's face was grim as she ushered him inside. I jogged to the car and peeked inside the window, it was immaculate, nothing inside to tell me who the strange man was.

Swallowing hard I backed away from the car and saw a small sticker on the window. It was to some bank. My stomach dropped as realization dawned on me.

"No...," I spun and ran for the house. I too the porch steps two at a time and ripped the screen door open.

"Foreclosure?" Dad choked out as I had opened the door. Gram had tears in her eyes and they all looked at me when the screen slammed open.

"Sam," dad went to stand but looked at the papers in front of him, stopping. My legs felt like jelly underneath of me and I held onto the door frame for support.

"Fore-foreclosure? What...what do you mean?" My voice sounded panicked and unlike me. It was loud and echoed throughout the house and empty ranch yard. I grabbed at my hair and pushed it away from my face. My breath was coming to me in short bursts. "You can't...it can't be! This is my home you can't take it away!" I yelled desperately.

The strange man frowned gathered his things. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? You're taking away my home and you're_ sorry_?!" My voice cracked at the end and Gram sniffled.

"Sam, stop...," dad said weakly.

"No! There has to be something," I looked at the strange man who looked uncomfortable. I was blocking his way out. I lowered my voice, desperate. "There's something right?" I was breathing hard from all the yelling and there was a lump lodged in my throat that threatened to choke me.

He frowned. "I'm afraid not...I'm sorry." He bowed his head and slid past me and walked to his car as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Sam-"

Hot tears left trails on my cheeks and I let the screen door slam shut behind me. I jumped down the porch steps and heard the door open behind me.

"Sam, wait!" Dad yelled from the door but I was already running.

I felt hopeless, panicked, and scared, the only thing I could do was run...and I did.


	6. God, Please Help

My legs and lungs were on fire, yet I ran on. I pushed and pushed wondering if I'd pass out. Dust clung to my calves and sweat dripped down my back. I swallowed back the tears that blurred my vision and just kept running. Usually, I would probably sit in the barn and cry into Ace, but I just couldn't do that now...knowing that soon I would lose that privilege. I would lose my home, maybe even Ace.

Desperately I gasped for air and pushed myself harder and faster. Leaping over large rocks and brush; my legs ate up the ground. I don't know how long I had been running but the sun had started to set by the time I tripped over a rock I didn't see. Since I head been running head-long, I tumbled as I hit the ground. The ground dropped from beneath me and I got tossed down a hill landing at the bottom of it on my back.

Gasping for breath, I stayed there, not moving if you didn't count the trembling and convulsions my body was going through. The tears I had held back before had finally broken free. I rolled to my side and drew my knees up to my chest; I curled into a small ball and cried. Sobs and trembles wracked through my body. I was angry, sad, and helpless, never in my life had I felt so lost.

What was I going to do?

I cried out in distress, screaming at nothing but feeling a release as I did, asking the same question over and over again.

_Why? Whywhywhywhy?_

I'd give up all that I had to keep the ranch and everyone on it. I'd give my clothes, my guitar...I'd give everything I had that was useless compared to River Bend.

I would give my life.

My screams and pleas died as I lost my voice. Silently the tears kept coming, trailing down my face and dripping into the dirt.

The sun had set, the stars came out along with a full moon, and I hadn't moved an inch.

_God, please help. Let this all be a horrible dream, let me wake in my bed to the smell of Gram's cooking. To get dressed tiredly for school and go downstairs to find dad with his coffee and morning paper. To see Gram smile at me with a plate of food in hand. To dad rustling my hair as he gets up to go out to work. Let me keep my life._

But as the cool night air sent shivers up my spine, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

x-x-x-x

"Sam!"

"Samantha!"

Whether or not the yells were real, I wouldn't know. I was in a state of shock...comatose. Beams of light searched the ground around me before settling on my balled up figure.

"Sam...," someone sighed, a mix of relief and worry in their voice. The sound of a horse snort and someone dismounting came from the top of the hill but I didn't bother to look up. I couldn't, I was stiff, cold, and weak. Rocks and dirt tumbled down the hill as someone skidded to the bottom.

"Brat?" Jake kneeled down in front of me and brushed the hair away from my face, which was still buried into my knees. He sighed and grabbed my arms, unwrapping them from around my knees. Carefully, he draped them over his shoulder and lifted me from the ground.

I moaned and tightened my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest.

"It's ok...c'mon," he squeezed me tight and didn't say anything as fresh tears soaked his shirt.

Silently, he climbed back up the hill shifted me a little so he could gather up the reins to Witch's bridle. Some how he managed to lift both of us into the saddle and I held on tighter as we moved into a walk. I clung to Jake as if he were my life source, right now, he was.

x-x-x-x

Slowly the sound of voices increased, they sounded insistent and worried. Some commanding and shouting, it was all a loud white noise to me.

"I found her!" Jake called and a new wave of chattering broke out. Witch and Jake both tensed as the sound of footsteps surrounded them and I buried my face deeper into Jake's chest.

"She's ok, back up," Jake tone sounded strained and again I felt us moving as he dismounted. "I got her," he said as I felt another pair of hands on me. "Let's just get her inside."

The night had gotten cold and I shivered, every bone in my body aching as I did. His boots clomped on the porch and the screen door slammed behind him. The stairs creaked under our weight and the water on the shower had been turned on.

"I'll get her in." I recognized Gram's voice and felt Jake try to set me down. I fisted his shirt in my hands and refused to let go. He sighed and stood back up.

"Hold this," he handed something to Gram and his weight shifted as he shucked his boots. I felt my own shoes being peeled off along with my socks. I tensed as hot water soaked my skin and aching muscles. The shower door clicked shut and Jake sat down on the tiled shower floor. He sighed and as did I, the warm water felt good on my body and I felt my muscles relax.

My death grip on Jake loosened a little and I relaxed into his body that was now warm from the hot water. As thoughts and feelings slowly started coming back, I peeled my face away from his chest and looked up.

His black hair was tied back and dripping wet, a few pieces that had escaped the leather string hung in his face, droplets from them dripping in my face. Those deep brown eyes stared down at me, filled with worry and drops of water flecked his long eyelashes. Guiltily, I realized he was completely soaked through because of me and self consciously, I realized so was I. I also realized we were sitting on the floor in the shower...together. But those thoughts clung to the back of my mind, a small nagging worry. Right now, a bigger worry flowed through my thoughts.

I had acted foolishly and been completely immature about this situation. If I couldn't handle learning about the fate of our home like an adult how was I going to change it? How could I find a way to help it if I was only a child? That was how I had acted and made everyone else worry when they already had enough to worry about. Especially Gram and dad.

I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath, ashamed of myself. I untangled myself from Jake and sat in the corner, facing the wall. Again, I tucked my knees up to my chest, some how feeling a little more at ease when sitting like this, as if it would guard me from the world. Too bad that was also completely childish.

"I'm sorry," it came out hoarse, my throat dry and scratchy from all the crying, screaming and running.

I heard Jake's soppy clothes squish as he shifted his position. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back to his lap.

"You'll freeze over there, Brat," he said pulling me back under the water. It had been a little cold over there, but with all the steam I'd doubt I'd actually freeze. But still, I shivered as the hot water ran down me again. I leaned against Jake's chest appreciating his comforting presents.

He didn't tell me it was ok, he wouldn't tell me lies even if it were just some form of comfort. He wouldn't say it's all going to be alright, that we would figure something out, because he wouldn't say something unless it was certain. It scared me, but also made me appreciate him more. I didn't want to hear lies, I just wanted someone there for me and he was.

"I'm an idiot," my throat hurt and I was finally feeling the true beating I had given my body.

Jake let out a sigh. "The first step is admittance," he tried teasing weakly, making a small attempt at a smile that never reached his eyes and came out more as a grimace.

Still I snorted, coughed, and then groaned.

"Hey...," his voice was soft and he drew back to look at my face. "You ok? Did you hurt anything?" He didn't ask if I was ok emotionally, he knew it was probably a waste of breath since he could clearly see I wasn't ok.

I shook my head. "I don't think I hurt anything...majorly. But everything does hurt to an extent," I sounded like a raspy old man with a terrible smokers cough.

Jake grunted as he lifted me from his lap and lay me on the shower floor. He hovered over me and inspected each arm, squeezing and checking mobility. He scooted down to my legs and I let out a whimper as he bent and inspected them.

"Sorry," he muttered and pushed the stray pieces of hair away from his face. "Nothing broken though." He hovered over me again and pressed down on my collar bone. I bit my lip, already knowing it wasn't broken, just hurt like crazy. He glanced up again apologetically and moved down to my stomach.

"Uh...," he paused and I rolled my eyes. Sure, it may be a little awkward lying in a shower poking and prodding at my body, but it was for medical reasons, and it was Jake. I pulled my shirt up till my stomach and ribs were exposed, stopping at the base of my bra. Even though I had been the one rolling my eyes, I still blushed as his fingers touched my stomach, slowly putting pressure.

Jake's jaw was clenched and he glanced up at my grimace before quickly finishing his inspection. He pulled down my shirt and rested his hands on his knees.

"Well, you are definitely going to be sore. Your ribs are probably bruised and you strained your muscles but that's about it," he shrugged and looked back at my face frowning. "Besides some cuts and bruises."

I don't know how he had gotten one but he climbed over me and leaned over my face with a wash cloth in hand. Gently, he rubbed some dirt--and I realized even some blood--from my face. I flinched as he cleaned a cut above my eyebrow.

"Sorry." He was really saying that a lot. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling better as more dirt washed away from me.

"Ow," I hissed weakly as again he dabbed at the cut on my forehead.

"Quit whining, Brat," his voice was tender making the words less harsh, his fingers pressed on the cut and when I opened my eyes I found his face inches from mine, inspecting the cut. "Geez, this one could almost use stitches." He said drawing back. Water dripped into my eyes and I closed them again.

The water was less hot now and we had probably used all the warm water up. Jake hoisted me up and shut the water off. Dripping wet he carried me out of the shower and set me down on the counter. He ducked down grabbing towels out of the cabinets and wrapped one around my shoulders and threw another over my head.

"Wait here, I'm going to get Gram," he said and I peeled the towel off of my head, reaching for him blindly at the same time. I found his arm and he paused, looking back at me.

I blushed, stupidly. "Um, thanks," I whispered hoarsely, wondering if he could even understand what I said.

Jake shrugged, paused, then sighed defeated and wrapped his arms around me. After a moment of shock I hugged him back and too soon he was pulling away.

"Don't worry about it," he said giving me an honest smile before walking out of the bathroom with soaking wet clothes.

I sighed and hugged the towel closer waiting for Gram like Jake had told me to. Gram padded into the bathroom, a change of clothes in her hands. Her eyes were red and again I felt guilt wash over me.

"Gram...I-" she cut me off holding up a hand.

"Shhh, just get change honey," she said pulling the towels off of me. She helped me peel the wet clothes off of me and they landed on the floor with a splat. I put on the dry clothes Gram had brought me and already felt immensely better. Gram braided my wet hair and it felt good to get it out of my face.

She frowned and poked at my cut above my eye. I winced and she sighed.

"Oh dear, let's take you down and see about getting that stitched up."

I hopped off the counter and groaned in pain. My legs felt like they were going to splinter under me and my muscles spazzed a little before tensing. I was surprised I even made it to the stairs and I sat on my butt deciding to slide down them instead of trying to walk. My teeth clacked together and my back screamed its protest...maybe that wasn't my best idea.

"Sam!" Gram sounded exasperated as she rounded the corner and looked down the stairs at me. Jake and dad ran into the family room from the kitchen, they looked from Gram to me. I still sat on the ground and tried to smile but grimace instead. I realized Jake had put on some of dad's clothes and his hair was tied back neatly again.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked squatting in front of me. "Did you fall?" He looked up the stairs and down again.

"I'm fine...I just slid down them," I said in my rasping voice.

"Well that was stupid," Jake said cracking a small smile and I my lip twitched. Then I looked at dad seriously.

"Dad...I'm sorry," I whispered to him while looking down at my feet. His hand lifted my chin up and he rested it on my cheek. He stared at me his eyes boring into mine.

"No, I'm sorry Sam. I should have told you we were in trouble. You shouldn't of had to find out like that." He hugged me and I slumped into his grasp finally accepting the truth.

We had lost River Bend.

x-x-x-x

I winced as Mr. Ely did another stitch. I was sitting in the back of his truck, his first aid kit opened beside me.

"Sorry about this Sam," he said as he carefully did another stitch. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes tight.

"It's 'kay," I said, my voice now almost completely lost, everything coming out as hoarse whispers.

"What you do...tumble down a mountain?" He asked, teasingly. Probably trying to make me feel better...or draw my attention away to the constant poking a pulling on my head.

I cracked a small smile and winced, regretting it. "Close."

Mr. Ely shook his head and gave a final tug before securing the stitches. He wrapped gauze around it and I felt like I had just come out of WWII...not a tumble down a hill. He patted my shoulder and stepped back.

"All set," he said giving the bandage one last final inspection before he started putting his things away.

I smiled weakly and felt my body creak as I jumped off the truck. "Thank you." I said hoping he could hear me.

He smiled and nodded before turning back to his supplies. I stretched and groaned; I felt like I was fifty.

"Take it easy Brat," Jake walked up and peered into my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Never."

He shook his head. "You managed to damage everything but your personality...good job," he snorted and I considered if punching him would hurt me or him more. Probably me.

"Can it Ely," I said not sounding the least bit threatening with my raspy old man voice.

He sobered and stared at me seriously. "You want to talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No...I'm ok," I said earning a disbelieving look from Jake.

His eyebrow raised and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder leading me away from all the commotion and lifted me into the cab of his truck. He gave me a warning glare.

"Don't move." He said darting towards the house only to return a few seconds later. He climbed into the driver seat and started the truck, it groaned to life.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling like I was yelling so I could be heard over the engine.

Jake shrugged and put the truck into gear, smiling at me mischievously. "I don't know."

Yet, he still drove out of the ranch yard, destination unknown.


	7. Sam Very Serious

**Lol, someone voted no on my poll xD sorry you don't like my story! **

**

* * *

  
**

Jake parked his truck by the lake; he shut the engine off and turned his lights off. Silently, he opened his door and climbed out. I considered following him but my body protested against it, besides, his truck was comfortable. I hunkered down into the seat and heard the sound of his rusty tailgate being put down. A part of me wondered if he expected me to follow, another part didn't really care. Yawning, I lay down across the bench seat, his truck shook and I could hear his boots against the metal, he was doing something in the bed of the truck. A little curious, I pushed myself back up and winced a little.

His back was turned to me and he was standing by the window. I wondered what he would do if I opened it and pinched his butt. He would probably throw me in the lake and leave me there to drown. Stifling another yawn I lay back down. What time was is anyway? The green light from the radio glowed as I pushed it on to check the time.

It was almost midnight. Dad was going to kill me.

I sat up once again and turned to open the window to tell Jake he needed to get me home pronto. But he wasn't there.

"C'mon Brat," he opened my door and I jumped a little in surprise. He smirked and I rolled my eyes pushing him aside so I could get out.

"Jake I need to get home," I said wincing as I slid out of the truck and stood on my feet unsteadily. "It's a school night."

Jake snorted. "Since when did you care?" He grabbed my hand, surprising me again. When I opened my mouth to protest he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Besides, I talked to Wyatt."

Whatever that meant.

"Ok...," I said hoping he would catch on to my uncertainty. Figures the only time I would want him to notice something he wouldn't...or he would just ignore me...which was most likely.

He led me around to the back of the truck and helped me up into the bed, hopping up after me like a jungle cat.

"Dun, nu, nu, nu, nu, nu, nu, nu, Batman," I sang and he rolled his eyes, kicking off his boots. I raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Take off your shoes."

I suppressed a snort. "Why?"

He sighed and nodded behind me. "I know you aren't that dense."

I turned and saw sleeping bags, pillows, lanterns, and food all laid out. I blushed and took off my shoes. Jake shook his head and if I wasn't mistaken he looked like he was smiling.

I crawled towards the back of the truck and snuggled down into one of the sleeping bags.

"Where did this all come from?" I asked. I hadn't seen him get anything out of the truck...and we hadn't stopped by his house. I looked up at him with eyes filled with wonder. "Is it magic?"

He chuckled and sat down beside me. "Are you five?" Reminding both of us of my slap to his head when I had said I was five. I laughed and he glared at me unable to suppress a smile.

"I still owe you for that one...," he muttered to himself and I stopped laughing. Swallowing hard I shrugged.

"I think you annihilating me in paintball is good enough." And finding me like you did. And finding me crawling out of a dumpster. And observing my life fall apart in front of me. If anything, I should slap him about eighteen more times. But that wouldn't be very nice seeing all he had done for me.

Of course, I didn't say any of that.

He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky. "Maybe."

I stared down at him, his teeth shone bright white underneath the shadow of his hat and I couldn't tell if he was looking back at me. His muscular arms strained against my father's t-shirt and his dark hair was slicked back into its ponytail.

He grunted and pushed himself back into sitting position. He took off his hat, his gaze resting on me. I looked away quickly and cleared my throat.

"Alright...what are you thinking about Brat?" He asked.

Of course, I couldn't really tell him I was just thinking about...him. Why would I be doing that anyway? Out of all the things I could be thinking about! Way to have a brain like a girl...sheesh.

"I don't know," I lied shrugging my shoulders. Well, it wasn't a total lie. "Just stuff...there's been a lot to think about, ya know?"

His lips turned down in the corners to a slight frown. "Yeah."

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. I rested my chin on top of my knees and looked out towards the lake. The moon was full and its reflection shone brightly on the surface of the lake, a slight breeze making small ripples on its smooth surface. Again I felt tears form in my eyes, burning as I refused to let them fall. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong...I've already acted like a child. It was time I acted strong, for dad, for Gram, for Jen, and Jake. Sitting around blubbering wasn't going to help anyone.

I still felt Jake's gaze on me and I sighed a shuddering breath. "What am I going to do?" I asked, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. It was the question I've been thinking about the most and if anyone were to know the answer it'd be Jake.

"Sam...," he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulder; I leaned against him and concentrated on holding back my tears. Never in my life have I felt so uncertain, so helpless. It was scary.

"We'll try and figure something out, I promise," he squeezed his arm reassuringly as if to back up his statement. "Besides," he reached around and grabbed two granola bars; handing one to me. "It may not seem like it right now...but it's not the end of the world."

It sure felt like it was.

x-x-x-x

Jake was sound asleep next to me, his deep breathing joining the rest of the night time sounds. A distant howl, a chirp of a bug, the rustle of a nearby shrub in the breeze, and a new sound...a sound of wild horses. Slowly I sat up making sure not to wake Jake and scanned the playa. A snort drew my attention over towards the lake, slowly a smile spread over my face. I drew my legs out from the sleeping bag quietly and crawled towards the tailgate, with a final glance back a Jake I hopped out.

Horses lifted their heads from the water at my slow approach; I came to a stop and searched through the herd for the one horse I was looking for. There was a small disturbance in the middle of the herd, a few scattered out of the way and the Phantom emerged. His silvery white coat shone as bright as the moon and his attentive dark eyes caught mine.

He trotted towards me and stopped halfway, bobbing his head and pawing. I glanced back at the truck to make sure Jake was still asleep and was surprised to see that he was. Who would have thought he'd be a deep sleeper. Taking a deep breath and keeping my gaze towards the ground, I took a tentative step towards him. A quick peek up let me see he was watching me, but not frightened. I continued in his direction slowly until I could hear his soft breathing. Again I felt myself smile.

"Zanzibar," it was a whisper as soft as the breeze that played in his mane. In return he gave a soft nicker and I looked up.

I offered my hand to him and he rested his nose in it, sighing contentedly. I too sighed and reached my other hand up to scratch his forehead.

"That's my boy," I whispered smiling at him. His ears flicked towards me at the sound at my voice and his big brown eyes softened.

I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes. His warm breath still tickling my hand, my other hand entwined in his mane. In that moment everything was so right in a time of wrong. Sure, I'm losing River Bend...my home. That doesn't mean I was losing everything. My friends weren't leaving, nor my family, I wouldn't have the same neighbors--but I'd still see them...and I still had my Zanzibar. Maybe I would be alright...just maybe everything will be okay.

"It's not the end of the world...," I smiled as he gave a snort of agreement.

x-x-x-x

Getting back into the truck quietly was harder than getting out. I wiped my hands on my pants before placing them on the tailgate and slowly tried hoisting myself up. A squeak of pain came out as I smacked my knee on the tailgate and I looked up to see if it woke Jake up. Surprisingly, he was still sleeping.

"Maybe he's dead...," I muttered crawling over to my sleeping bag. There was a sense of accomplishment once I was settled into my sleeping bag. Never had I thought in a hundred years would I be able to sneak around with Jake nearby. So there really is a first for everything...

I rolled over onto my back and jumped, startled, banging my head against the back of the truck. Jake smiled down at me in his annoying knowing way and I groaned.

"How's Blackie? Not so black anymore is he?" Jake asked still smiling--which I guess was better than him being mad. So instead of acting surprised, I played along.

"He's as healthy as a horse." I shoved him back so I could sit up. "And I was little when I named him...sheesh."

"You really thought you were being sneaky? You know you can't keep anything from me."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, Jake...how's your ego? Still bursting at the seams I see."

Jake snorted and lay back down on his sleeping bag. "Go to bed you pesky hooligan."

I lay back down in my sleeping bag too, actually tired now. "You go to bed...," I yawned rather lamely, before falling asleep.

x-x-x-x

_Cold...really cold._

I stretched out in my sleeping bag and realized Jake was gone. There was an odd sense of movement...why was the sky moving? As if to answer my question a bump made me bang my head on the floor. Realizing what was going on I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and sat up. The truck was moving...Jake was driving the truck!

That poop head.

"Jake! You moron!" I banged on the back window yelling, hoping he could hear me. "Jake!"

I could see his smile in the rear view mirror. Hopefully he saw my returning glare. Slowly he pulled the truck to a stop on the side of the road and I jumped out of the bed; taking my sleeping bag with me.

Rubbing my head where I hit it, I walked over to Jake's door. He opened it and I threw the sleeping bag at him.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Thanks for waking me up you jerk," I said hoisting myself in the truck and climbing over his lap into the passenger side seat.

He shrugged. "You looked peaceful...and honestly it was nice and quiet."

"Hardy-har." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. In his own way he was looking out for me. Of course he did it in a not so great way...but I take what I can get. I pulled down the mirror to get a quick look at my reflection.

"Ah!" Yelling I jumped back against the seat before scooting back forward. "Oh...wow. I think I should go home...take a sick day." My reflection stared back at me...but the thing was it didn't look like me. My eyes were swollen and red, the cut above it bruising around the edges, my lips were chapped and cracked...and my hair looked like it possessed its own planet.

"No can do...we are almost there now." Jake said as we neared the school.

"Um, are you blind? Look at me! I can not go in there like this...," I tried combing my hair with my fingers but ended up just putting it in a ponytail.

"Trust me Sam I'm doing all I can not to laugh," he smiled and I hit him in the back of the head. "Ow...besides, since when do you care what other people think?"

I sighed and closed the mirror. Crossing my arms I sat back against the seat and closed my eyes. "It's not that I care what other people think...I just don't want to draw attention."

Jake glanced over at me quickly and turned the truck into the school parking lot. "I thought you liked the attention."

"You're a jerk." I said unbuckling my seat belt. Jake parked the truck and I opened my door. He reached over me and pulled it shut.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, being serious now.

I shrugged my hand still on the door handle. "I know, I know...me too. I haven't been necessarily pleasant. So, just forget it."

"Do you really want to go home?" His arm was still stretched across me and holding the door.

"Nah, it's ok." I pushed on the door again and he let go. "Besides...I'll just tell everyone you beat me up." I smiled at him and shut the door. His door shut too and his boots smacked the pavement behind me.

He put me in a headlock and I tried to kick his shin but I missed.

"Tell everyone that and I will." He messed up my hair more than it already was and I pretended to make choking noises.

"Uncle, eh," I took a huge dramatic breath and rubbed my throat. "Abusive." I looked at him accusingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Get outta here," he shoved me towards school and I stuck my tongue out at him. But I did feel better and I guess I had Jake to thank for that.

"Samantha Forster!"

I gulped, I knew that angry voice anywhere...

"Where have you been?" Jen marched up to me her braids flapping angrily. She stopped short and stared at me, gaping. "Whoa, what did Rachel do now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pfft, as if Rachel could ever inflict this kinda damage on _moi_? I'm insulted Jen."

Jen started getting flustered, her eyes wild. "Sam! This isn't funny! What happened? Are you ok? Why didn't you call me? Did you go to the hospital? I can't--"

"Jen!" I yelled cutting her off.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry." We walked towards the school in silence and I could tell Jen was itching to ask more questions. She hated not knowing things...it was in her brainy nature. "Well?"

"Quick version or long version?" I asked sighing. Not like we really even had time for either.

"Hm, quick...then you can explain things in further details later," she said flicking a braid behind her shoulder.

I stopped and pulled her over by a tree, we stood under it alone and I took a deep breath.

"Jake and Darrel play paintball with Sam. Sam come home. Bank man in Sam's home. Sam get panic. Bank man take Sam's home. Sam run away. Sam fall down mountain. Sam get stitches," I hoped that using an ancient sounding voice in third person would make it not seem like a big deal. By Jen's stricken look it didn't work.

"Sam are you serious?" She asked in a whisper. Her eyes looking shinier than normal. "You lost River Bend?"

"Sam very serious." I mumbled looking down at my shoes. "Sam is-"

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person!" Jen yelled causing a few heads to turn.

"Sam is--I mean--sorry," I glared at a few people whose stares lingered too long and they looked away.

Jen leaned against the tree and rubbed her face, pushing her glasses up her head as she did. "God, Sam...that's awful. I'm so sorry."

Usually, I'd get annoyed when people would tell me they were sorry. Like when my mom died, everyone was so sorry. Sorry, for your loss. Sorry, about your mom. Yeah, I know, I was sorry too...except I really was. People try sympathizing with you, so they say sorry, because they don't know what else to say. I didn't want people to say it because they didn't know what else to say, I wanted them to mean it. But then there were people who truly did mean it, like Jen and Jake. When they said sorry, they really were, because they see me everyday, they are almost always with me. Always there for me...not just when my mother dies.

"It's okay Jen...really. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything. Just time for a new home." I said remember what Jake had said.

"Where are you going to move?" She asked still trying to gather herself.

I shrugged. "Who knows," I grabbed Jen's arm and pulled her into a hug. "But you aren't getting rid of me that easily...don't worry."

Jen giggled and pulled back. "Darn."

I shoved her and laughed too. The warning bell rang and I waved to Jen as I jogged for the building. Now it was time to face everyone else.


	8. Fantastical

**Short chapter...sorry. =/**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang as soon as I walked into class. Everyone was already sitting down and looked up as I shut the door. A few people did a double check, eyes going wide at my appearance. Never had I felt like just disappearing...today was an exception.

"You're late," Mr. Henry declared, his back to me. If you weren't in your chair by the time the bell rang, you were considered late. Instead of signing the book like I normally would...I sat. Today, I really didn't care if Mr. Henry considered me tardy.

Hearing my chair rattle, Mr. Henry turned to face the class. "Forster I said you were...holy fish sticks!"

The class giggled and normally I would too. It wasn't every day your teacher claims fish sticks to be holy.

Mr. Henry cleared his throat and everyone quieted down, only a few people left snickering. He stared at me along with the rest of the class; I started to feel a little self conscious.

"Um...do you mind?" I asked trying not to sound menacing. I glanced over at Chrystal and she quickly looked back towards the front of the classroom, the back of her neck turning a little red.

Again, Mr. Henry cleared his throat and turned back to his chalk board. "Alright, everyone eyes up front. Today we are talking about Microsoft Word..."

I channeled Mr. Henry out...he was wasting his time anyway. Everyone in this school--except for maybe Darrel--knew how to use Word. Practically every paper written was done on Word--unless you had one of those insufferable teachers who wanted everything hand written...gag.

But instead of spinning around in my chair like I normally would, I found myself thinking hard. Not about school of course. But of the last 24 hours. It was amazing that just yesterday I was sitting in this same class worrying about Rachel and her minions. All of it seemed so petty now in comparison.

It just goes to show you how much can change...in such little time.

x-x-x-x

Yawning, I walked to my next class. Mr. Henry tried to stop me on my way out but I pretended not to hear him. If I were to talk to any teacher after class...well lets just say he is not my first pick.

"Samantha Forster please report to the principal's office...Samantha Forster." The intercom system buzzed and I groaned. Maybe Rachel actually tattled.

Turning around I headed in the opposite direction, towards the principals office. Which was the last place I wanted to be. Dragging my feet I pushed through the crowded halls, people glared in my direction as I pushed through their little inner circles. The neon bright lights along with all the noise giving me a headache...I just really wanted to go home a sleep--forever. By the time I finally reached the principals office the halls had cleared. Begrudgingly I pushed opened the door to the office and stepped in. Keys prattled as workers typed away, the buzzing sound of a copier came from the back and it smelled like a mixture of about four different perfumes and Lysol.

"Can I help you dear?" An elderly lady looked up from behind the main desk a hint of surprise upon her face.

"I'm Samantha Forster...I believe I've been summoned?" I bit my thumbnail trying to look as uninterested as possible.

She smiled sweetly, not catching onto my annoyance. "Oh yes. Go ahead on back. Mr. Donn is waiting for you," she nodded towards the principal's office and went back to staring at the computer screen.

The principal's door was already opened so I stepped inside and sat down in front of his desk. Mr. Donn glanced in my direction and took a double take. I guess my face really did look awful...great.

"Ms. Forster," Mr. Donn sighed turning his chair towards the front and leaning forward resting his elbows on his desk.

"Mr. Donn," I mimicked him but instead of leaning forward leaned back, slouching in my chair.

"How are you?" He asked hesitantly, if not awkwardly.

"Fantastical." I suppressed another yawn and gazed steadily back at him.

He tapped his fingers against the desk, clearly lost for words.

I raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Let's get this over with. I'm sorry...detention for a week...apology for Rachel...," I stopped at the confused look on Mr. Donn's face. "Or not?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Well...oops.

"Actually Ms. Forster I called you hear because your teachers are quite concerned," he sat up and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. It was too early in the year for me to be failing...right?

"Sorry, I had to finish with another student."

I turned to see my guidance counselor, Mrs. Meyers, walk in. This could not be good...

She sat down next to me and smiled. Her smile always came easily, as if there was never a reason not to smile.

"Ms. Forster how's everything going?" She asked still smiling at me.

"Super duper." I smiled painfully back at her.

Mr. Donn began to fidget like he'd rather be somewhere else...I could agree with him on that.

"Um...am I in trouble?" I asked starting to feel a little nervous.

If possible, Mrs. Meyers smile got bigger. "Of course not!"

"Then can I go?" I asked rather frank. Mr. Donn glanced at Mrs. Meyers but she kept her attention on me.

"Samantha," she addressed me by my first name, sounding sincere and serious. "We are just concerned about your well being. With that said it is up to me to check and make sure all is well. How's your home life?"

I stared at her dumbly. What was this lady smoking? She was my guidance counselor...not my physiatrist! Why did she care about my home life? She's only supposed to tell me where I should be going to college...

"I'm sorry?" I sat up a little straighter in my chair.

"Is there any sort of abuse in your life?" She asked totally serious.

I couldn't help but laugh. Her smile faded and for the first time she looked confused. Mr. Donn just looked awkward...he was much better in the punishment department.

"Excuse me? You're joking right?" I asked still laughing.

Mrs. Meyers look slightly offended. "Abuse is no joking matter Ms. Forster..."

I cut her off. "Please...just stop. Seriously? I had an accident, it's not that abnormal. Besides, who are you to poke around in my business? You have no right, and to make such an assumption...you don't know anything." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Now if you'll please excuse me...I'd like to get back to class."

Angrily, I stomped out of the office, leaving Mrs. Meyers in a confused and flabbergasted state. I was pretty sure her jaw had hit the floor. Still, she had been rather rude. Life happens; things happen...why do people always have to come up with the worst possible situation? Idiot.

I pushed opened the door to the main office and stormed into the empty hall, crashing into someone. Jake grunted and steadied me. I looked up flustered and pushed him away.

"Why are you here?" I asked a little loudly.

Jake looked at me confused. "I'm sorry?" He seemed amused and worried at the same time.

I huffed and started towards my class room, Jake pulled me to a stop.

"Just a minute Brat. What's up?" His brows furrowed and his amusement was gone. It was always weird seeing Jake in school because he wasn't aloud to wear his hat. His expressions were a little easier to read but most of the time he is still impossible.

The office door opened and Jake shoved me into the guy's bathroom just as Mrs. Meyers came out.

"What are you doing?" I hissed peeking around the corner to make sure there weren't any guys in there.

"Spill," he said simply, stepping back and leaning against the opposite wall.

"There's nothing to 'spill'," I rolled my eyes and reached for the door. Jake grabbed my arms and trapped me against the wall.

His gaze made my skin prickle; he wasn't going to put up with my stubbornness.

"Jake, I swear...I will knee a man where the sun don't shine," I warned trying to wiggle away from him, now I was highly agitated. I really didn't need to be twenty minutes late for my class.

"I'm not above giving you a swirly Brat...now what's wrong?" He shot back, still trapping me against the wall.

"Why do you care? Can't you people just leave me alone?" I snapped. I just wanted people to go back to ignoring me like they usually did. All this attention was starting to drive me insane.

"Well considering you look like you are about to go on a killing rampage I really wouldn't be a good friend if I left you alone," he said matter-of-fact. "Or just a good person in general."

I gave an aggravated sigh. "Yes, and we all just know you are a wonderful person," I shot back sarcastically. He just smirked and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Look, it really isn't a big deal. Mr. Donn and Mrs. Meyers just brought me in the office to question me...and she just really pissed me off," I shrugged awkwardly since I was still pinned between Jake and the wall.

He snorted and shook his head. The bathroom door behind him opened and we both stiffened. A boy I recognized from gym class blinked at us in surprise.

"Uh...sorry," he muttered still staring and I shoved Jake away forcefully.

"Don't be. It was nothing," I said shoving past him and darting out the door, making a run for my class hoping I wouldn't be caught.

x-x-x-x

By the time I walked into the cafeteria I really thought my head was going to explode. Never in my life had I been so angry. People were just starting to get on my last nerve, with their stares, whispers, and in some of Rachel's robots case...giggles. I had already devised a whole plan on shaving all of the fem-bots hair and donating it to Locks of Love...see I wasn't totally evil...it's all for a good cause.

I paid for my chocolate milk and sat down heavily next to Darrel. He glanced over at me startled then smiled.

"Darlin'!" His smile slowly faded as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He cracked his knuckles. "Who am I knocking out today?" He asked glancing around the lunch room.

"Everyone," I mumbled the straw to my milk still in my mouth.

He grimaced. "Bad day huh?"

Was he honestly that stupid or did he just like to state the obvious?

"What makes you say that?" I said shooting a glare over my shoulder at the boy from my gym class. He had been staring at me since I sat down. A nagging thought poked at the back of my brain, wondering if he told anyone about catching Jake and I in the men's bathroom.

"Your aura is dark, oh so dark," he shuddered and I couldn't help but choke on some of my milk.

"So you can read peoples auras now?" I asked, smirking.

"Baby, I can read yo mind," he said smiling. "So there's no need to say it, I already know your intense lust and need for me," he winked and I snorted causing some milk to come out my nose.

"Darrel please don't ever use the word lust while sitting next to Sam," Jake said sitting down across from us.

Darrel draped his arm over my shoulder. "Don't be jealous Jake...it is not becoming of you." He said haughtily.

Jake just glared at him and he smiled. Slowly, I realized Darrel hadn't mentioned anything about my face or even asked what happened. I glanced at him confused and back at Jake who was still glaring at him. In a way I was happy that finally somebody was treating me like normal, but I was still curious as to why he didn't say anything.

"So Darrel...what do you think of my battle scars? I asked wiggling my brows.

He frowned. "I know that I totally kicked your butt in paintball...but I didn't think it was that bad," he said seriously and I stared at him dumbfounded. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm joking. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked and he put his hand over his heart like I had just shot him.

"Sam, baby...I'm hurt," he pretended to wipe away a tear then looked back at me. "Seriously though I know what's up," he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"Wha-how?" I asked surprised.

"I told you I read minds," he winked again.

Jake sighed. "He was at your house last night with me."

"Oh...," that's embarrassing.

"And here I thought my presence was always known...," Darrel muttered shaking his head.

I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder. "Only because I was injured."

He nodded. "You did hit your head...," he muttered again more to himself.

Jake just shook his head and I smiled feeling a little less annoyed.

Which was a miracle since I was sitting with Darrel.


	9. Like Yoda to Luke Skywalker

**Haven't really been getting a lot of reviews...it makes me sad :(**

**

* * *

**

I walked to gym class surprisingly content. Of course not much had changed; people were still staring, gossiping, and just doing what they do. But on the bright side, lunch was fun, I haven't seen Mrs. Meyers, and I haven't been called back to the principal's office. Call me optimistic.

The gym doors echoed as I pushed them opened, the gym was full of chatter...of course doing nothing relevant. Rachel and her fem-bots were wearing Darton cheerleading uniforms today. I couldn't help but notice how ugly they were. Daisy, Rachel's right-hand spawn of Satan, turned towards me and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Ohmigod. Look at her face," she said sneering. Rachel turned, looked at me and smirked.

"No uglier than usual," Rachel shrugged and turned her back to me.

I rolled my eyes and marched past them before turning back.

"Hey Rachel!" I called loud enough for others to hear. "You may wanna lay off the snack, your butt looks HUGE in that skirt," it was my turn to smirk as the crowd giggled. Rachel glared at me, her cheeks turning pink and I shrugged, mimicking her and turned my back to her.

Today wasn't a total disaster after all.

"You're that girl from the bathroom."

There went my good day. I looked up to find the same boy that had walked in on Jake and me in the bathroom. His light brown hair reached his chin and looked slightly disheveled. He smiled nervously and the skin crinkled around his ultra light green eyes.

I smiled, but was sure it looked more like a grimace. "So that is what my reputation has come down to...," I muttered sadly, my tone teasing. The boys shoulders relaxed a little and he sat down on the bleacher in front of me.

"Zach," he reached out his hand and I gave it a quick shake. I noticed he had an accent which I had missed previously.

"Sam." His skin was tan and his face was lightly peppered with some light freckles, he was definitely a looker. To prove my point, Rachel glanced up at us repeatedly, annoyance clearly etched on her face.

"Yeah I know. You're pretty popular around here," he gave me a cute dimply smile which fit him better than his nervous one.

"Only just recently," I said waving to Rachel who was staring once again. "Usually I'm pretty much ignored."

His eyes widened slightly. "I don't know how that's possible."

Was he flirting or just being nice? I don't usually talk to guys...having two best friends that are guys doesn't really count.

"Well, when the most poplar girl hates you then it's possible. I'm grateful really, I almost feel like giving her a thank-you card for making the school ignore me...all this attention is nuts," I babbled, side-tracked by the fraying fabric on one of my holes on my jeans.

He smirked and glanced back at Rachel. "I'm going to take a wild guess that the person you are eternally grateful to is the girl that won't stop staring up here?"

I clapped my hands and smiled. "Bingo!" He laughed looking down at his black Chuck Taylors. "So where are you from Zach?" I said not bothering to ask if he was new...because that was just a no brainer.

"New Haven, Connecticut...not far from New York City," he explained realizing I had no idea where he had been talking about. It explained his accent though...a New Yorker...sorta.

"Wow, that's awesome." I nodded my head in appreciation. "Nevada's a lot different I'm sure."

"Yeah, it's really hot and there is so much empty land," he shook his head in wonder. "I was a little shocked but I like it better than New York," he smiled. New York sounding like New _Yoke._"Quieter and not as stuffy. People are nicer too."

I held back a snort. Some people were nicer, but not the one glaring up at us...

"Excuse me...," Zach held up a finger and turned his back, walking down the bleachers. I deflated a little when he walked up to Rachel who smiled victoriously. Was it wrong for me to be slightly disappointed? I let out a sigh and stared down at my scuffed sneakers. I should have known better, it was probably another joke by Rachel...they were probably laughing at me now.

"Sorry about that," Zach stood next to me and I looked at him in surprise. He motioned towards the seat next to me. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not my gymnasium so I don't really have a say," I shrugged, glancing down at Rachel; who was seething. Is this what victory felt like? It was pretty damn awesome.

"A simple 'no' would have worked," he smiled and sat down next to me.

"It's no fun being simple," I pointed out, staring at him...he stared right back.

"You make a valid point...," he continued to smile at me. It was weird...but a good weird.

"What was that all about?" I asked, breaking the stare off to look over at Rachel.

He sat up straighter and blinked as if surprised. "Oh, she was annoying me with all that staring," he shrugged. "So I just asked her to direct her attention somewhere else...and I kind of got the feeling you didn't appreciate it either."

I laughed. "Please be my new best friend," I teased. The thought of him telling Rachel off was just too good to be true.

"And here I was thinking it would be hard making new friends," he teased back.

"Please, I'm pretty sure everyone here wants to be your friend," which was true. He was cute and he had an accent. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already collected a crap load of phone numbers.

"Well you just set the bar for them all...and I don't think anyone will be able to reach it," our gazes met and I bit my lip, looking away.

That had to be one of the coolest things anyone has ever said to me.

x-x-x-x

Zach and I walked out of the school together, still talking. He told me all about New York City and his frequent trips there. He asked me about places I've been. Honestly, we talked about the most pointless stuff, yet it was one of the most interesting conversations I've had in a while.

"Where are you parked?" He asked once we reached the student parking lot. It was filled with old cars and trucks, the ones that everyone said killed our planet. The gas guzzlers, the ones with rust and chipped paint. A lot of the students got hand me downs until they could afford to buy there own car. There were only a few newer cars, of course two of the being Rachel's and Ryan's.

"Actually, I take the bus," I said pointing over to the other parking lot filled with big yellow buses.

Zach pulled out his keys. "Oh, well do you want a ride?"

Yes. "You don't have to, besides it's probably out of the way," I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"I wouldn't care if you lived in Vegas," he said, raising his eyebrows and holding up his keys.

"Well that's because Vegas is awesome," I stared at his keys.

He laughed and motioned for me to follow him. "C'mon, I'm parked right over here."

I followed without protest. Jen would probably murder me for skipping out on her...again. But this was totally acceptable, she would understand. If it were her and Ryan she'd do the same thing. At least...I think...

Zach pressed the unlock button on his keys and lights blinked on a new dark grey Dodge Challenger. I stopped mouth agape.

"This is your car?" I asked pointing dumbly at the beautiful masterpiece in front of me. It was like for the first time in my life I experienced love at first sight. I would have married this car if it were legal.

"Yeah?" He seemed uncertain. "Something wrong?" He asked opening the passenger side door for me. His brow knitted together.

"Are you kidding? It's just I've been dreaming about this car since the day I saw it in Car and Driver," I said still staring at it appreciatively. "No guarantee that I won't push you out of the car and steal it," I forewarned climbing in.

He shook his head and shut my door. Opening the driver door he sat down and smiled.

"I'll take my chances."

x-x-x-x

"Yeah, so Clara's is probably the best place to get some grub around here. Especially deserts." We were driving home; I was educating Zach about Nevada along the way.

"Maybe we can go sometime...," he said nonchalantly. I smiled, heck yes.

"Your life will be forever changed," Clara's food did that to you. I will never be able to eat another McDonald's french fry after having Clara's. So long to my fast food days. Hello to Clara's.

"By a diner?" He seemed unconvinced.

"You'll understand one day young one." I was the Yoda to his Luke Skywalker...well when it came to Nevada at least. "So what brings you to my fair land?" I asked, realizing I had no idea why he would move from New Heaven-or whatever-to Darton.

"Um, I'm living with my uncle," he shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

"Oh, what's his name? I might know him...it's a pretty small world here," I ignored his uncomfortable-ness, what could I say...I was curious.

"He just moved here...actually, he isn't even here yet, he's coming in tomorrow," Zach explained shrugging. I pointed to my driveway and he pulled in.

"You don't have to go pass the bridge if you don't want to...its pretty dusty," I unbuckled and reached around to grab my backpack from the back seat. The car bumped over the bridge and he parked next to Gram's car. Obviously not caring. Something about him amazed me, he was just so different from the rest...he was also someone new. I've practically had the same friends all my life...almost.

I turned back around and nearly hit Zach in the head with my bag. He ducked and I laughed, apologizing. When I looked up I was a little surprised to see Jake's truck parked near the barn.

"What is he doing here?" I mumbled, squinting my eyes towards the round pen...it was empty. The front porch door swung open and Jake walked out along with Wyatt. I sighed. Of course, just my luck. Jake never worked today. Was he telling Wyatt about my visit to the office? Knowing Jake...probably.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Zach asked nodding towards Jake.

I guffawed. "No...no, no, no. Not even close," the very thought made me laugh.

"Oh, sorry...," he seemed embarrassed and I smiled at him.

"Its okay, we're best friends...he's like a brother to me," I shrugged and reached for the handle. "Well, they already saw you so you have to meet them now," I said looking back to the porch. Jake and Wyatt both stared at the car confused. "C'mon."

I opened my door and he followed suit. Jake's eyes widened slightly in recognition but he hid his surprise with a cough. Apparently he remembered Zach from the awkward bathroom moment too. I led him up to the porch, Wyatt and Jake met us at the base of the steps.

"Hey, dad...Jake. This is Zach, he's new here," I introduced Zach, who shook both of their hands. I always hated introductions; something about them just always seemed extremely uncomfortable. "Zach this is my dad and Jake," I finished though I was sure he was smart enough to have already figured it out.

"Where you from Zach?" Wyatt asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking on the intimidating cowboy stance.

"Connecticut, sir."

I tried not to laugh at his overly formal reply. This was probably as excruciating for him as it was for me.

"Nice car you got there," Wyatt nodded towards the very out of place Challenger. It glimmered in the sunlight and I felt myself swooning again.

Zach smiled proudly. "Thanks, my parents bought it for me for my birthday...," he glanced at the car and I swore it looked like he grimaced a little.

"Well that was very nice of them," Wyatt loosened up a bit, his posture relaxing. It was like his sign of approval which let me let out a breath in relief. Jake rubbed the back of his neck, like he always did when he was uncomfortable or felt out of place. Gram opened the porch door, oven mitts over both of her hands, some flyaway strands of hair hanging in her face.

"Oh," she glanced at Zach in surprise and smiled. "Hello! Sam, I was just coming out to let you all know the pie is done...come get a piece while it's still hot...all of you!" Gram bustled back into the house and Zach stared after her confused.

"That's Gram...and she almost always has pie waiting for us," I explained. It was a miracle I wasn't about three-hundred pounds now that I thought about it.

"Well aren't you lucky?" He said, raising his eyebrows so they disappeared under his messy mane.

"You have no idea...but are about to find out," I grabbed his hand surprising both of us and led him up the stairs. The kitchen smelled like brown sugar and blueberries, enough to make my mouth water. Zach also took in an appreciative sniff. Jake shuffled in behind us along with Wyatt. The both sank down into chairs at the table and I did also, pulling out one for Zach.

"Would you like ice cream with yours dear?" Gram asked and looked at me pointedly. I stared back at her confused and jumped a little when I realized what she wanted.

"Gram, this is Zach," I announced once again. "And he would love ice cream."

He glanced at me. "I would?"

"Of course. You can't have pie without ice cream," uh...duh. I rolled my eyes as if this were obvious.

"What if I were lactose intolerant?" He asked and for a minute I thought he was serious until he smiled teasingly.

"It's worth dying over," I shrugged and dug into the pie Gram sat in front of me. Trying to contain my smile as I took a bite. Jake stared at us and I glanced over at him.

What? I mouthed towards him but he just shook his head and I rolled my eyes. Someone was jealous that I made a new friend. Suppressing the urge to stick my tongue out at him I took another bite of pie.

"This is delicious," Zach said, sounding completely sincere.

"Thank you," Gram smiled at him and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at her; leave it to her to make something out of nothing. But when Zach smiled over at me my pie did a little dance in my stomach.

Well, shit...this could not be good.

* * *

**REVIEW! Or else your computer will self-destruct :D mwahahaha!**


	10. Completely Hopeless

"Thanks again for the pie. It was delicious," Zach smiled at Gram. When she blushed my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. What a little charmer...

"Anytime, sweetheart," she waved off his thanks.

"I should get home...it was really nice meeting you all," he nodded to Wyatt and Jake; saving another smile for Gram and I. "See you later Sam," climbing into his car he gave a little wave as he drove off.

Gram turned to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh my word!"

I couldn't help but smile either, getting excited with her. "I know! Did you see that car?" I shook my head, still unable to believe I had ridden in one of my dream cars.

Jake and Wyatt snorted while Gram looked confused. "What about those eyes? It's a shame his hair was hangin' in them because they were gorgeous!"

Okay, it was really weird to hear Gram talk about a boy like that...especially one my age. She obviously didn't know the new fashion trend. Hair in the eyes now was considered 'totally hot'...according to Jen. She had mentioned something about it since Ryan had grown his hair out some. Honestly...I could give a rat's ass.

"That thing had a hemi...," I was still in shock. Wyatt ruffled my hair chuckling and Gram shook her head.

"Oh you are just hopeless!" She huffed into the house and I stared after her confused. What got her granny panties in a bunch?

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked dad. A little confused by Gram's reaction.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, you just said everything _right_._" _He too walked away, still chuckling.

Leave it to my family to be crazy. We could go from a day of total disaster and then the next everything normal. Well almost, I was still really, really confused...and my head was starting to hurt a little.

"So what did he black mail you?" Jake asked walking towards the barn.

And so the confusion continued...

I jogged to catch up with him. "Huh?"

"He's the kid from earlier..." when I just stared at him he sighed frustrated."In the bathroom?"

Click. "Oh! Right...no. Why?" I forgot temporarily that that had been him.

"I was just wondering why he was hanging around with you," he said nonchalantly pushing open the barn door.

"Yeah it's totally weird that somebody would want to maybe be my friend. How bizarre," sarcasm dripped from each word and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Don't get feisty with me Brat. I was just curious," he stepped into the feed room and started dishing feed...which was one of my chores.

"Well you don't have to be so insulting. I know it's crazy to think someone would actually choose to hang out with me," my sarcasm was dying but was still there.

Jake scooped up some more grain and poured it into a bucket. He closed the lid to the grain and turned to face me. He shrugged. "Just didn't really seem like your type."

I had a type? What the deuce would it even be? A smart-ass cowboy, nerdy know-it-all, and a slimy man whore? Yeah, I really didn't think I had a 'type' seeing as all of those were totally different.

"What's my type?" I asked, curious to know what he thought.

He picked up the buckets of grain and stepped pass me. I followed him. He dumped the grain into each horses stall, trying to think of an answer. Finally he sighed. "I don't know...just not a pretty city boy from Connecticut."

I snorted. "You're quick to judge." It was my turn to walk away. Who'd of thought Jake was so judgmental? I heard him set the buckets down and his boots slapping the dirt aisle as he followed me.

"I wasn't judging him," he said stopping me. I turned to face him.

"Really? Then how would you know he was a pretty city boy? Last I checked you don't even know him." I raised an eyebrow, hoping it would prove my point.

"In all fairness you don't really know him either."

_Touché_.

"Well I know him enough to know you are way off."

"So what's he like?" Jake leaned against one of the stalls.

I pursed my lips. "Why do you care?" Why was he being so annoying about this? I don't ask about all of his friends.

Again, he shrugged casually. "Curious."

I sighed. "I don't know...there's just something about him."

"Gunna have to do better than that, kid."

Kid? "Haven't you ever heard of 'curiosity killed the cat'?" What a pest. He didn't answer, instead he just stared. Just waiting for an answer patiently. Damn his patience!

I growled. "Ugh! I don't know...he's funny...smart...interesting," I rattled off the first things that came to mind.

"Do you like him?" Jake raised his eyebrows and I stared at him confused, my head starting to hurt more.

"Yeah, sure."

He smirked. "Do you think he's cute?"

I rolled my eyes but felt my cheeks get a little warm. "Oh my god. I'm leaving," I turned and marched out of the barn, I could hear Jake laughing from inside.

Jerk.

I walked to the field and starting filling the water trough. I sat and watched the water slowly fill it up; wondering why I had felt myself getting frazzled. Why would I be embarrassed about Jake asking that question? Was it because it was true...?

Ha! Of course not. Because, that just wasn't right. It was probably just the question coming out of Jake that embarrassed me. Never in my born days would I have expected him to ask such a ridiculous question. Those things were suppose to come from Jen. But still, it was weird. Jake was weird. It was just a really weird day. So I shut off the water and thought maybe I'd go inside and quit while I was ahead...or before anything else weird happened. I wasn't sure how much more weirdness I could take.

I trudged up the porch steps, not bothering to go say bye to Jake. He was a freak, he didn't deserve my goodbye...jerk.

When I reached the screen door I paused. Gram and dad were in the kitchen, whispering to each other fiercely again. I peeked through the screed, Gram was standing by the sink drying off a dish and dad was standing beside her, leaning against the counter. His head was hung low and Gram turned on him.

"Just take the offer Wyatt. No need to be prideful," Gram hissed, sounding aggravated.

He shook his head. "I can't."

Gram's face turned a little red. She wasn't happy and for I minute I thought about heading back towards the barn after all. When she caught my attention.

"For heaven's sake Wyatt! We would be able to stay," Gram choked a little, probably trying not to yell or cry. I crept back up towards the door and stood out of their line of site.

"No Grace. I can't, not for him," he sounded older, like he had just aged fifty years in those few minutes.

Something touched my foot and I jumped a little bumping my head against the house. I glanced down to see Blaze wagging his tail at me, a stick at my feet.

Oh, hell.

I shook my head at him but he crouched down in a playful position, nudging the stick with his nose.

"What about River Bend? What about Sam?" Gram asked, her tone softening.

Blaze's body wriggled with excitement. I glared at him. "Not now Blaze," I whispered as quietly as possible. His ears perked and he nudged the stick again, this time though he barked. And barked, and barked.

"What's that dog barking 'bout now?" Gram huffed and I froze, hearing her footsteps nearing the door. Thinking fast I ran as quietly as possible to the railing off to the side and threw myself over it just as Gram opened the door.

I landed in her garden and made a small 'oomph' of a noise and hoped Gram hadn't heard me. Pain seared through my back and I grimaced. This probably wasn't one of my best ideas.

"C'mon in," Gram said, tiredly. Blaze's nails scratched the wood as he trotted his way inside the house. The screen door bang shut again and I let out a shaky painful breath.

"You should really consider going into gymnastics."

Jake smirked down at me, clearly amused. Why was he still here? He continued to smirk but still looked serious. "So you get an earful Brat?"

I groaned as I pushed myself up. I brushed myself off and shoved past him; heading for the house.

"Sam?"

I ignored him and went inside. Gram and Wyatt were now in the living room and I headed straight upstairs mumbling something about homework. As I fell onto my bed I thought about what Jake had asked.

"Did I ever." I mumbled to myself more confused than ever.

x-x-x-x

Of course I was stuck doing my homework on the bus. Seeing that I couldn't even bring myself to think about it last night. My mind replayed the conversation between Gram and Wyatt over and over. What were the keeping from me? Was there a way to save River Bend? If there was why wouldn't my dad do it? I always thought he would give anything to protect River Bend. But apparently 'not for him'. Who was he even talking about?

"Sam?" Jen waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked coming out of my thoughts. She stared at me, looking a little concerned. "You haven't even written your name," she said, nodding to my paper on my lap. It was math homework...my favorite.

"Oh," I scribbled my name down, looked at the first problem...and let my mind wander again. I was hurt...not physically—well sorta—but emotionally. Again, they were hiding things from me. What for? To protect me? Yeah, well look how that turned out last time.

Jen huffed. "Give me that," she snatched the paper off my lap and took my pen. She quickly went through the worksheet and handed it back. "Do me a favor?"

I put the paper in my bag. "Sure."

"Come back from your world for a bit."

I had been stuck in my own little world recently. Stuck inside my own thoughts, which was never good.

I mustered up a smile. "Right. Sorry...there's just been a lot on my mind recently. My brain isn't used to it."

Jen giggled and I was happy I could still make a joke.

"You need to clear your mind...do some sun salutations."

Sun say-what? I stared at her stupidly and she smiled.

"It's yoga," she clarified.

I could see that now. Me trying to do yoga. That would end up in all sorts of disasters. Jen seemed to be thinking the same thing because she laughed.

"Okay, sorry I just pictured you doing yoga."

She had just confirmed my very thoughts. She laughed again and I did too—genuinely.

We pulled up to the school and I filed out of the bus with the other kids. Jen and I walked together, talking about nothing in particular. It was nice to just talk again. Even if it was about nothing in particular.

"Ryan asked me to go look at a horse with him!" Jen said excitedly.

I suppressed a groan. Sure, I might not like Ryan all too much, but I could pretend to be excited for Jen.

"Really? Where?" I asked, truly curious.

"Somewhere right outside of Reno…I hope my mom lets me go."

Her mom didn't really like the idea of her hanging out with Ryan either. "What kind?"

"A Warmblood…I think he said it was a Trakehner. An amazing jumper. He competed in the FEI World Cup!"

Wow. I was impressed. Leave it to Ryan to find something ridiculously out there. "I bet he's cheap."

Jen's voice lowered to a whisper. "Get this…apparently he's for sale for three hundred grand."

That was enough money to make me freeze, my mouth gaping.

"That's a freaking house! Not a horse…," I shook my head. People with money made me sick.

Jen shrugged the price or the way they spent their money clearly not bothering her. "Apparently his dad told him it was a gift."

"What for?" That was one hell of a gift.

"He something about his dad getting this great business deal…," again she shrugged. "I didn't really ask."

She had probably been too excited that Ryan had asked her along that she toned out everything else.

I rolled my eyes. Slocum was always doing some sort of business deal. How much business was there actually out there?

"Oh and he wanted me to tell you sorry about your ranch."

To hell with his pity and his three hundred thousand dollar horse. Well, actually to hell with just Ryan. The horse was probably too cute to send to hell.

Jen frowned at me seeing that I was upset. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

I wish it were true. But by the way Gram and Wyatt had been talking…I highly doubted things would be working out.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	11. Macaroni and Cheese

**I have so many great story ideas! But I seriously need to finish what I have before I start another one... boy, oh, boy! Remember to review! :)**

**

* * *

**

Jen waved at me as she disappeared into the building. She always liked to be early to her classes—what an over achiever. I stood outside, alone. Enjoying the early morning sun that blinded my view. There was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves to the nearby trees. I closed my eyes, enjoying it all. Minus the roar of diesel engines and the chatter of other kids, it was almost perfect. I attempted to clear my head, to get rid of all thoughts before school started. The last thing I needed was my concentration on something other than school. School needed to be my distraction for a change.

But why had Gram seemed so angry? Usually she could understand Wyatt's reasoning even if she didn't agree with it. Most of all—the question that has been playing on replay in my head—what were they talking about?

And why wouldn't they talk to me?

Everything has been so secretive recently. I never thought my family would ever keep a secret from me. Shows you how wrong I was.

"Falling asleep already Brat?"

My eyes shot open and everything I had been thinking seemed to be flushed from my brain. Jake stood in front of me, his body towering over mine, leaving me in a shadow.

"What? No." I answered quickly, sounding nervous. For some weird reason I felt like I had been caught doing something I shouldn't. Then again some people might argue I shouldn't think on the chance of my brain hemorrhaging.

Jake cocked a brow, looking down at me sternly. "What happened last night?"

I wish I knew... "You were acting like a freak. Weirding me out and all," I knew he wasn't talking about our conversations-the one where he had asked me if I thought Zach was cute. How disturbing.

"Are we playing this game again?" Jake asked; he didn't seem like he was very patient today. "You know what I'm talking about."

I shrugged, not caring to elaborate.

He rubbed his face and gave an exasperated sigh. "So let me get this straight...you just like jumping off your front porch like Wonder Woman into your gram's garden?"

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me annoyed. It was his fault for making a funny analogy.

"Because it looked to me like you were eaves dropping and didn't want Gram to see you," he glared at me, waiting for my conformation.

Again, I shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

"You shouldn't be doing that," he said, his voice stern. What was he...my father?

"Well I shouldn't _have_ to." I sniffed, getting annoyed myself. Why did this kid always have his nose all up in my business? It was none of his concern...and frankly, it was starting to annoy me. "Families shouldn't keep secrets."

Jake's expression softened and his shoulders relaxed. "Sam, have you ever thought maybe they are just trying to protect you?"

I threw up my hands exasperated. "Yeah, and that worked out just dandy last time! Why are people always trying to 'protect' me? I don't need protection!" I almost yelled, but stopped myself.

"You don't say?"

I turned, readying myself to punch somebody. But it was just Darrel, waggling his eyebrows at me; clearly implying something I didn't wanted to think about. Gross.

"Not now Darrell." Jake and I said in unison. It was kinda creepy and Darrel stared at us confused, not really sensing the tense and annoyed atmosphere.

"Well, duh! I would take her back to my house or—oomph!" Jake gave him a hard shove in the chest, cutting him off mid-sentence. I was kind of glad he did...I didn't want to hear the rest of what Darrel had to say.

"I'm gunna be late," I mumbled and walked away quickly before Jake could stop me.

x-x-x-x

I paid for my lunch and scanned the lunch room. Darrel was sitting with a new girl today; Jake wasn't at the table yet. Which was probably best because Darrel starting making out with the girl. The sight of it made me want to vomit...and definitely not sit there...it was now contaminated with Darrel cooties.

"Hey."

I spun and almost smacked my tray into Zach. He dodged it; taking a step back he smiled.

"Oh, hey! Sorry," I smiled at him too, a little sheepish. "Didn't mean to try and take you out."

He waved a hand at me. "Don't worry about it."

We stood there awkwardly and he cleared his throat. "Do you want to sit with me today?" He asked nervously.

It was like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. The sickness that had come over me with the sight of Darrel and Jane Doe seemed to fade.

I smiled, grateful that I wouldn't have to sit at that table today. "Sure."

I followed him to a nearly empty table. Two other kids sat on the opposite end playing with a Gameboy under the table, a plate of uneaten macaroni and cheese in front of them. When we sat the peeked up from their games and nodded at Zach.

"Hey guys," Zach said, sounding friendly. I quirked a curious eyebrow. He knew them? I didn't expect someone as cool as him to acknowledge what half of the school considered nerds. Then again...he was talking to me so who was I to judge? And hadn't I got mad at Jake for making judgments? Obviously I've been hanging around him to much.

"This is Sam. Sam that's Oliver and Luis," Zach introduced. They both muttered a unison hello, their fingers taping away furiously on the game systems buttons.

"Dammit Oliver, I told you not to use the golden sword!" Luis grumbled; his brow creasing.

I held in a snort. Zach gave me a knowing smile and took a bite from his own macaroni and cheese.

"I hate it when they use the golden sword...," I muttered just loud enough for Zach to hear. He choked on his mac and cheese but neither Luis nor Oliver noticed.

"I remember one time I got a platinum sword," he teased back.

I glared. "Lucky bitch."

He laughed and I did too. Its not like we were being mean really...but it was just funny. Zach took a sip from his Vitamin Water and gazed at me. I pretended not to notice. But I wondered if my hair looked like a mess today, luckily my awful hack job had grown out some. Did I have food on my shirt? Normally, I wouldn't care and I was a little bothered that I did today.

"How's your day so far?" He asked looking away finally.

I rolled my eyes. "It would have been better if there was no school."

He frowned. "But then you wouldn't have seen me."

I bit back a smile. "True, so maybe it's not too bad."

He did smile. "If only I were in more of your classes."

I sighed dramatically. "If only." Jake sat down at the table with Darrel, scowling. He glanced in my direction and his scowl deepened. Clearly, he wasn't happy with my choice of company today...or maybe he wasn't happy about the company he was stuck with.

It was his fault. If he wasn't so damn nosy all the time I wouldn't mind sitting with him...I may have even invited him over.

"What classes are-"

I was cut off by a small 'eep!'. Slimy mac and cheese was dumped on my head along with a diet cola that I could taste with my open mouth. Someone had dumped their tray all over me.

"Shit...Sam are you okay?" Zach stared at me in shock. "I'll go get paper towels!" He jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

I sat stock still blinking cola and cheese from my eyes. The cafeteria got extremely quiet; all eyes on me. Even Oliver and Luis had paused their video games.

"Oh gosh! Oh no! I'm s-so sorry!"

Slowly I turned, feeling cheesy noodles slide off of my head and hit the floor with a sloppy smack. A girl I didn't recognized stood behind me frightfully, her eyes wide. Behind her—of course—was Rachel, smirking.

"I t-t-tripped!" Her voice was hoarse, she was completely terrified. I glanced at Rachel again. I wasn't surprised the girl had tripped. In fact, I'm sure it was intentional. I just sat there dumbly; still blinking crud from my eyes.

"Uh," I wanted to say it was okay, but for the first time in my life I think I was too mortified to do so. Hatred flared up inside me along with complete and total embarrassment.

"Now I recognize you Sam! You didn't look right when you weren't covered in garbage," Rachel sneered and to my horror nearly everyone laughed.

Nausea rolled in my stomach and I leaped from my seat only to slip on the gooey mess on the floor. A new round of laughter rolled through the cafeteria. My instinct told me to run. My dignity told me something else.

Naturally, I listened to my dignity.

Before Rachel could blink I had my mac and cheese in hand and tackled her to the ground. Her fem-bots screamed along with her. She clawed at me but couldn't find a way out. Slowly, I dumped the mac and cheese all over her and threw the bowl aside.

"Oh. My. God!" Rachel screamed bloody murder and began punching. I dodged as many as I could but she grabbed my hair and rolled on top of me. I took my cheesy hands and rubbed them all over her face, smudging her perfect make-up. She spat on me and I flipped her back over so I was on top. People gathered around us, boys hoot and hollered while girls screamed. I could barely make out Jake yelling at us to stop. The crowd must have been keeping him away.

A whistle blared making everyone freeze. I still had a hold of Rachel's neck and she had a handful of my hair. People backed away and Mr. Donn marched up looking furious. Teachers stood behind him looking just as mad and appalled.

"Get up."

Rachel shoved me off and went to stand but slipped landing back on top of me. The crowd tittered and Mr. Donn glared at them making them all fall to a hush. Finally we both made it to our feet but were still in danger of slipping. Noodles fell from our clothes each one making a squishy sound when it hit the floor.

"Everyone head to your next class." No one moved. "Now!" Mr. Donn's face started to turn an unhealthy shade of red and everyone scattered-despite the fact that we still had fifteen minutes left for lunch period.

I turned.

"You two! Don't move."

I froze and turned back to Mr. Donn. Most of the teachers were gone now also. It was just me, Rachel, Mr. Donn, and regretfully Mrs. Meyers.

Mr. Donn pointed to some chairs and we took a seat. My guess was he didn't want us to get his office dirty. We sat, leaning as far away from each other as possible.

"I called their parents and informed them that they were going to be late," Mrs. Meyers informed him.

"Good. Then they have some time to start cleaning."

Just then the janitor wheeled in his little cleaning cart. Rachel looked mortified...I could care less. It was only fair, we did make the mess...and knowing that it was going to be pure torture for Rachel just made it so much more enjoyable.

We started wiping the goop from the floor while Mr. Donn and Mrs. Meyers stood guard. I kept glancing at Rachel and had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. She looked like she was about to cry...or puke...maybe I could get a two-for-one.

When we finally finished Mr. Donn made us sit again.

"I'm shocked...seeing such behavior come from young ladies," he started his lecture. Rachel gave me the stink eye and couldn't believe that Mr. Donn would classify me as a young lady. I tried not to fall asleep. "You should be ashamed."

Rachel looked at him innocently. "Mr. Donn, sir, I was just an innocent bystander. Samantha suffers from an anger problem...I guess I was just an easy target for her to take that anger out on," she spook sickly sweet and I had an urge to smack that self-righteous look from her face.

"It takes to fight Ms. Slocum."

Ha! Eat that you self-righteous bitch!

She blinked, surprised by his reply. "It was merely self defense," she sniffed and I rolled my eyes. That girl didn't know a single thing about self defense...her daddy should put her in a class or something.

Mr. Donn shook his head.

"I understand Rachel," said Mrs. Meyers, sounding sympathetic. She probably thought I had some anger issue too. "Mr. Donn I believe Rachel is the victim here."

"What! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Rachel gave a satisfied smirk and I clenched my fists resisting the urge to punch her. "She was the one who started it!"

"I did no such thing," Rachel said haughtily.

"How's that?" Mrs. Meyers asked me. It was obvious whose side she was on.

Not. Fair.

"She purposely tripped that girl so she would dump her lunch on me!" I glared at Rachel and she flinched.

"Not everyone is as demonic as you are Samantha," Rachel said simply. Maybe not...but she sure was.

"Now that seems highly unlikely. It was probably just an accident."

I stared at Mr. Donn in disbelief. Why on earth was he letting Mrs. Meyers control the situation? Could he not see that she was taking sides without bothering to figure out the truth?

"You are free to go Rachel," Mrs. Meyers said.

Seriously? "I thought that was for the principle to decide," I spat rather nastily. Who died and crowned her queen? I mean sheesh! The principle was standing off to the side just letting her give orders.

Mr. Donn seemed conflicted but didn't say anything. So Rachel got up, smiled at me wickedly and skipped out.

"Samantha, detention after class. I hope you think long and hard about your actions." Mrs. Meyers seemed to turn to stone when she talked to me. "Return to your class now." She turned and left. I stared after her, my mouth hanging open.

"Mr. Donn this is completely unfair." I said sounding a little defeated.

He shifted his weight looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Sam." He turned and left just as quickly.

I looked down at my cheese stained clothes not bothering to go to my class.

"What a bitch and he's obviously has no balls."

I lifted my head to see Zach standing over me. Paper towels in his hands. He sat down beside me and placed the paper towels on the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked weakly.

He shrugged. "Aren't you?"

I sighed. "Were you there the entire time?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

I let the corner of my mouth lift in a small smile. "Creep."

He laughed and grabbed a paper towel. "'Kay cheese head. Look this way." He directed my chin so I was looking at him. He grabbed a water bottle and poured some on the towel then started wiping my face.

"I feel like a baby getting cleaned up after din-din," I said feeling a little embarrassed.

He smiled. "Well I'm not changing your diaper...sorry."

I laughed and picked a noodle out of my hair. The smell of cheese was starting to make be feel a little sick...it was safe to say I wouldn't be eating mac and cheese for quite a while.

We sat in silence. Zach continued to help me get cleaned up...but there was only so much that could be done. He reached down to his bag and pulled out a pair of Darton High gym shorts and sweat shirt.

"I ordered these last week and just got them...so they aren't dirty or anything," he handed them to me. "You can probably go to the bathroom and rinse out your hair."

"You don't have to..."

"I know. Just take it."

I grabbed the clothes from his hands. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "No problem...I have a request though."

I tensed a little. "What?"

"Go with me to the movies Saturday."

I smiled. "Okay...that is if I'm not grounded." There was a good possibility I would be.

He brightened. "I hope you won't be."

I really hoped I wouldn't be too.

* * *

**achooreviewachoo! (:**


	12. Bloody Genius

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! We are close to 100 :D So please keep reviewing! I may give you a shout out ;)

**Mystic Hearts:  
**_Hooray for quoting me! That made me feel awesome :) Thanks!_

**RabidZukoFangirl:  
**_Just because you said 'Dawww' HA!_

**Jasper winked:  
**_The fact that a jealous Jake made you grin...just like me! :D_

**pagepacer:  
**_I love the smileys! Hopefully I keep making everyone anxious for more!_

**SammyConant6:  
**_1. Lol not sure about that one! 2. Always! 3. Soon :)_

**KEEP REVIEWING :D !**

* * *

School's already takes to long...but add detention afterwards and it feels like a lifetime. Sadly, I was the only one stuck in detention so there was no napping. I tried working on homework...but that didn't last long. All I wanted to do was head home eat everything out of the fridge and take a long nap.

Maybe even figure out what the heck was going on.

I pushed my way out of the school, shambling down the halls like a zombie. The late afternoon sun blinded me as I headed outside wondering who was going to pick me up. Did the school call my dad or Gram? Were they angry enough to make me walk home?

I paused. Considering whether or not I should go find Mrs. Ely and ask her for a ride. With a sigh I turned back around and headed back inside. I walked towards Mrs. Ely's class room hoping she was still here.

"What the hell!"

I froze, turning to face one of my worst fears. Jake stormed down the hall towards me clearly angry. He stopped in front of me; his face distorted with anger. He took a deep breath, regaining his calm and looked down at me.

"What are you doin' Brat?" He asked a little defeated.

I was glad he wasn't yelling. That was for my dad to do later. But still I couldn't help but feel like a little kid getting chastised. I shrugged, deciding it probably would be best just to be straight forward with him today.

"I don't know...I'm sorry," I looked down at my sneakers. Apologizing sucked...because it was admitting I was wrong.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No need to apologize to me."

"Well I'm not apologizing to Rachel."

His mouth twitched. "I figured that." We stood silently and I waited for him to start laying into me. Surely, he had something to say...he always did.

"C'mon I'll give you a ride home," he shoved me back towards the door and I stumbled after him. Still I waited. But he said nothing else; he just quietly led the way and I followed just as silent. He opened the passenger door for me and threw our bags in the bed.

The silence was killing me. "Alright, just get it over with," I sighed.

He looked at me; half amused and half confused. "Get what over with?"

I waved my hands in the air trying to explain. "The...scolding."

He laughed and put his truck in drive. "You don't need a 'scolding' from me. I'm sure you've had enough of that today."

Which reminded me...

"Can you believe Rachel didn't get in trouble!" My anger bubbled up inside me. I was pretty sure if I saw Rachel right about now I could spit a fireball at her...yes, an actual fireball.

Jake frowned. "I thought she did?"

"No. She had to help clean up the mess but when it came to dishing out punishment Mr. Donn just stood there like a little girl and let that ugly cow take control." I growled in frustration. Mrs. Meyers was on my black-list...right under Rachel.

"Who's the ugly cow again?" Jake asked trying not to smile.

"Mrs. Meyers." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked. "Right, I should have guessed."

I smacked the seat with the palms of my hands. "She gave me detention! But not Rachel...her dad probably pays Mrs. Meyers...she tried to say Rachel was the victim! She already thinks I have an anger problem so this was probably adding fuel to her pretty little fire. Mr. Donn stood there the entire time! Rachel called me a demon pretty much and you want to know what he did?" I rambled on and on.

"Nothing?" Jake guessed answering my last question.

"Nothing! The man needs to grow a pair. Maybe he could steal Mrs. Meyers...not like she needs them. Maybe Rachel's dad is working on a new study...brainwashing...no never mind Mrs. Meyers is just a bitch she deserves no excuse. Ugh, God, what do you think she told my dad? Do you think Mr. Donn talked to them? Probably not Mrs. Meyers probably keeps him in a hole she dug in her office so he can't get out and she only feeds him iceberg lettuce like a hermit-"

"Breath Sam," Jake interrupted my rambling, not bothering to hold back his laughter now. I huffed, not realizing that I was actually out of breath.

"Thank you."

We sat silently. I sat catching my breath...wishing I had a bottle of water or something.

I gave an angry screech; making Jake jump. "I could kill them! Do you know that? I've been watching a lot of CSI...I know how to cover up my tracks and dispose of their bodies. Oh, maybe I could feed Mrs. Meyers some Rachel chili. Oh, or-"

"Sam!" Jake interrupted me again. He glanced at me looking a little concerned. "That's just disturbing...remind me never to get on your bad side."

I laughed. It wasn't like I was really actually considering it...it was just amusing to think of... therapeutic almost.

Oh, maybe I was disturbed.

"It wasn't fair though...was it?" I asked calming down a little. "Zach didn't think so."

Jake frowned. "Zach? You've already talked to him about this?"

"Well, no. He heard the whole thing...," I shrugged. "He was out getting me paper towels when everyone was excused...when he came back we were getting a lecture...when everyone left he came out and helped me clean up." I looked down realizing I was still wearing his clothes. "And he let me borrow this," I plucked at my clothes, smiling a little.

Zach had asked me out...

But as a date? Or just as friends? Oh, no. Does he like me? Do I like him? I think I do...I don't know. How would I know?

Panic built inside of me along with all these questions. Along with worry...since when would I care?

Does that mean I like him?

I squeaked, not meaning to and Jake glanced over. There was a flicker of something in his eyes...annoyance? But before I could tell his hat had shadowed them away from my view.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked up realizing we were stopped. We were already at River Bend? Time flies when you're angry...and panicked.

I sat up and unbuckled. "Hm? Oh, yeah. It's just been a long couple of days...," I trailed off. Letting the events of the past few days hit me. There was so much to think about...so much to figure out. I really thought my brain might explode.

I sighed and fell back against the seat, wanting nothing more than to rip my hair out. I felt like I was carrying an elephant on my shoulders and there was a circus going on in my brain. Everything was so chaotic and out of control. I wanted to scream with frustration...and cry a little bit. But I wouldn't.

As if sensing my roller coaster of emotions Jake evacuated the truck. I snorted, not really as amused as I usually would be. He opened my door and I jumped, surprised.

I blinked at him and he sighed. "Am I gunna have to drag you out of there?"

Shoving him back I hopped out. Someone couldn't wait to get rid of me...sheesh. I started marching towards the house but Jake caught me by my hood on my sweat shirt.

"This way," he motioned for the barn and I followed. He opened the tack room door and handed me my saddle and grabbed one for himself.

I smiled. He knew me too well...

x-x-x-x

We rode in content silence. Ace had started off jigging with happiness but after a short gallop he settled. Jake rode Strawberry who looked annoyed. But of course she didn't dare misbehave with Jake riding...bastard.

"Do you keep secrets?" I asked after awhile. Jake looked like I had woken him from a nap; he rubbed the back of his neck, his brows scrunched in confusion. I took an exasperated breath, almost wishing I didn't say anything. "I mean...does your family keep secrets from each other?"

Jake sat up taller, his curiosity peaked. "Um, no not really."

Of course. His family was practically perfect. I sighed...feeling like maybe I should just talk...I mean I've gotten this far right?

"I think Gram and dad are keeping secrets from me," I said, playing with Ace's mane. I glared over at Jake. "I swear if you say they are just trying to protect me I'll make you into some Jake chili," I warned.

He snorted before looking at me seriously. "Is this about something you heard last night?" He asked, catching on.

I nodded. "Gram was...mad. That's the only reason I started listening...Gram never sounds like she did," I rubbed my arms remembering the aggravation in Gram's voice. "She kept pushing my dad to say yes to something...but he would just say he couldn't...not for 'him'," I made little air quotes, still aggravated that I didn't know who they were talking about.

"Him?" Jake asked and boy, did I wish I had an answer. Instead, I nodded unable to elaborate.

"Jake...," I could hear the desperation in my own voice so I wasn't surprised when Jake pulled Strawberry to a halt and stared at me.

"Whatever it is...it might be able to save River Bend."

Jake let out a deep breath and took off his hat so he could rub his temples. "Are you sure?"

Again, I nodded. "Gram said so herself."

Jake shook his head. "It doesn't make sense...if it could save River Bend why wouldn't Wyatt do it?"

I shrugged. "I've been trying to figure that out too. Gram was scolding him for being prideful...so it has to do with something with whoever 'him' is."

Jake shoved his hat back on and stared at me. I tried to keep my face neutral, but I felt myself choking on frustration, tears threatening to spill.

Don't cry. Don't you dare.

"Sam?"

Oh hell. I looked down as a silent tear slid down my face, hoping that my hat would hide it.

"Awe Sam...," Jake sighed. I heard his saddle squeak and he dismounted and next thing I knew he was dragging me off of Ace. I rubbed my eyes furiously hoping to hide those shameful tears but it was too late. Jake had seen them.

Falling into a heap on the dirt, I buried my face. Jake sat down next to me and I leaned on him.

"It's just not fair!" I hissed. Frustration made the tears keep coming. "Why won't dad do it? We could stay!"

Jake shook his head.

"Why won't they just talk to me?" I whispered, realizing I felt a little betrayed by them.

"C'mere." Jake grunted and dragged me into a death grip that was surprisingly comforting. After a while my tears stopped and my frustration eased up...replaced by embarrassment.

"Maybe you should talk to them," Jake suggested. "Put them on the spot so they won't be able to keep secrets from you."

I was so surprised by his suggestion that I sat back to look at his face. He was serious. I felt a small smile play on my lips.

He was a bloody genius.

* * *

**Wow! Sam's jumbled feelings are making my head spin o.O REVIEW!**


	13. A New Strategy

HOOOOORAYYYYYY! :D I love all the amazing reviews, thanks guys and gals!

**FivelFleurHavens:  
**_Me too! She is fun to write :) ha_

**RabidZukoFangirl:  
**_Thank you so much for laughing! Cause it is suppose to be funny...Ha!_

**SAKELover:  
**_Yay! You laughed tooo xD ! Glad you like it, but you'll just have to wait and see :) _

**Sokanon:  
**_Perhaps, perhaps (evil grin)! Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it!_

**Jasper winked:  
**_Oh ho ho! (evil cackle) You may be on to something...! (But shhhh! (: ) _

**Danny Phantom Fan1:  
**_I know! Sheesh I'm cruel lol. Haha it made me laugh too !_

**MaxRideFan35:  
**_:o so attentive! Oh wise one -bows- thank you for pointing out mistakes! Cyber cookie for voting yes and thinking I'm funny!_

Okay so I'm extremely happy that people think this is somewhat amusing! Because usually when I'm writing I just start laughing like an idiot...so now I don't feel TOO stupid! Ha :) Thanks again guys! E-N-J-O-Y!

* * *

I was in a hurry to get home, afraid that if I waited too long I would lose my nerve. Jake offered to untack Ace for me-which he almost never does-so I threw the reins at him and ran towards the house.

But now I stood at the bottom of the porch steps...procrastinating. What if I made them mad by asking? I could get in trouble! Because it would be obvious that I had been eaves dropping.

"What are you doin' Brat?"

Jake's boots crunched on the gravel as he strode towards me.

"Second guessing?" I honestly didn't know. My excitement had vanished from earlier and was replaced by fear.

What if I didn't like what they had to say? Could I even change it?

He nudged me on the shoulder, pushing me towards the door. I planted my heels into the ground so I couldn't be pushed forward anymore.

"Go!" He tried to shove me again and I teetered, feeling like a Weeble Wobble...except I did fall down.

I sat on the bottom step and groaned, frustrated.

"I can't," I buried my face into my hands, ashamed of my cowardice.

"Why?" He sat down next to me with a sigh. "You liked the idea a while ago...or were you just trying to get out of untacking Ace?"

"You think I'm that shallow?" I asked, mocking offense.

"Yes. Now answer the question."

I glowered at him but he just stared back, not fazed. Sighing, I threw my hands in the air.

"I'mafraid!" I mumbled quickly.

Jake knitted his brows in confusion. "English please...or at least a little slower."

My shoulders drooped and I stared down at the gravel. "I'm afraid. I don't want to hear what they have to say...because I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything even after I know."

Jake stared out towards the pasture silently. Moments past before he turned to me again, taking a deep breath. I prepared myself for the hard truth.

"This is happening Sam...whether any of us like it or not. Running away or hiding from it isn't going to make it go away or fix the problem...if it were to be fixable."

He was right. I've been trying to run and hide from this problem when I needed to face it head on. I stood and brushed my hands on my pants nervously.

"You're right. I'm going to go in there now and demand to know what's up!" I climbed up the stairs and reached for the door but paused.

Turning back I walked towards the steps again.

"Okay I'm back."

Jake rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as I sat down on the top step.

"I can't just run into this head first without knowing where I'm going. I need a strategy!" I banged my fist on my knee and willed my brain to plan.

"But you never strategize." Jake pointed out.

Right. Planning was never my forte.

"So I'm just rolling with the punches?" I asked hoping Jake would suggest a different plan.

"That's the only way you know how to operate." Which was true. "Besides even if I suggested something you'll just do it your way in the end...you never listen to me."

Which was also true.

"Okay," I stood up again, determined. "Reckless!" I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders, ready to walk into battle. "It's how I do."

I walked for the door again but paused...again.

"Maybe I-"

"Just go!"

Right. With a deep breath I opened the door and gave Jake a final look before I walked into the house...the point of no return.

The door banged behind me and I peeled my shoes off letting them plop onto the kitchen floor. Gram would have a fit.

"Sam is that you?"

Speaking of the devil...

"Yeah!" I called back to Gram who was surprisingly not in the kitchen cooking. Odd.

I followed the sound of her voice and found her in the living room sitting with dad.

Odd.

"Hey I gotta talk to you...," I started.

"Sam, sit down. We have to talk," Gram said at the same time. I stared at them both confused and sat down on the recliner opposite of them.

"Okay...you first," I said hesitantly; not sure if I wanted to hear what they had to talk about. What if it was about school? Was I in trouble? Likely...

Gram and Wyatt exchanged looks before looking at me again. Gram pursed her lips then took a big breath.

"You already know that we are going to have to move...," she started. I was tempting to interrupt and say that wasn't exactly true but I felt it would be better to let her finish.

So I nodded. "Yeah...eventually."

Gram looked at Wyatt again who stared at the rug. "Well that's the thing. It may be sooner than we imagined."

I sat up straight and felt my eyes widen. "Like...how soon?"

Neither of them answered and I felt a growing dread.

"How soon?" I asked; my voice rising.

"Well...you see Wyatt got an offer. Do you remember Darby?" Gram began to explain and I kind of wished my dad would talk.

I swallowed and nodded again. Darby had been here over the winter and rescued one of the Phantom's offspring; she lived happily in Hawaii now though so I hadn't really been in touch.

"Her grandfather owns a ranch in Hawaii as you know since Darby is living there...and well he offered Wyatt a great job and lodging." Gram finished. She seemed dismayed yet a little excited by the idea of Hawaii. Me on the other hand...not so much.

"You're joking right?" I asked but when neither of them answered I jumped to my feet. "Hawaii? That's like...a bazillion miles away!"

"Don't yell." Wyatt warned and I stared at him in disbelief. "It's not that bad...and you already know someone out there."

I continued to stare at him...disappointed. His fight was clearly gone. But that didn't mean mine was.

I let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "When?"

Again they exchanged looks; much to my aggravation.

"Two weeks," Gram whispered and I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Two weeks?" I yelled making them both flinch. "How are we supposed to get everything packed in two weeks? How are we going to move the horses to freaking Hawaii?"

"Sam...they aren't coming with us," Wyatt said; finally looking up at me.

I felt sick...ready to barf up my shattered heart. Tears filled my eyes for the second time that day...never in my life had I cried so much. Never in my life had I been so angry, hurt, sad, and lost at the same time.

"Just like that? You are ready to pack up and leave everything we've ever known in just two weeks?" My voice was shrill as a yelled at them both. I clenched my fist and bit my tongue...but I couldn't hold back what I had to say anymore.

"Because apparently word on the block is that we can stay. That there is a way to save River Bend...not that anyone shares anything with me...," I glared at both of their surprised faced. "Or cares enough to do whatever it takes to save our home."

Again, I felt myself wanting to run away but I mustered as much common sense as I could in this angry haze and made my way to the front door.

"Samantha!" Gram yelled after me but I ignored her and slammed the door behind me.

And ran into something hard. Jake towered over me and I rubbed my now throbbing nose.

"Great idea...," I mumbled pushing past him and heading for the barn. He followed of course but I ignored him and headed right for the hay loft. I climbed the ladder and tried to pull it up after me but Jake grabbed it and weighed it down.

I still yanked even though it was hopeless. "Go away!" I whined giving a big yank only to slip and fall on my butt. Shoulders slumped; I gave up the fight and waited for him to climb the ladder.

"Don't-"

"What happened?"

"...ask." I glared over at him and he glanced at me concerned. Looking at him I wondered how much he had heard...because I was pretty sure I was yelling really loud.

I leaned against a hay bale feeling like a failure. Not only had I not figured out what could be done to save River Bend...I had failed to stand up and face what was coming-again.

"Two weeks...we're moving to Hawaii in two weeks."

Most likely...I had failed at saving my home.

x-x-x-x

Never in all the years I've known Jake Ely had I seen him look surprised. Nothing ever seemed to faze him. Surprise parties? Forget it. He always knew what was going on or what you were planning. Evil scheme of 8th grade...trying to get him back for putting a mouse in my sleeping bag? Failure.

So sitting in the hay loft; telling him what I had just discovered, I was surprised to see the look of shock on his face. A look that I had never seen until today.

"Hawaii?" His voice seemed too high pitch and if things were different I probably would have laughed. It's just I didn't feel much like laughing at the moment. "In...two weeks?"

"Did I st-st-stutter?" I mumbled half-heartedly. But Jake wasn't listening to me, he was staring down at the ground his face still showing signs of shock.

"I thought...you said...weren't you...," another thing...you never found Jake at a loss for words. His uncertainty didn't help. It was him who was supposed to suggest the next move while I babbled like a fool. But here we sat roles reversed...only I wasn't coming up with any ideas.

He took a big shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I thought you said you heard them say something about saving River Bend."

"Yeah, well...I never got the chance to actually ask," which I hadn't. I had mentioned something about it angrily but it wasn't like I stuck around to hear what they had to say.

We sat in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. It grew darker and darker but neither of us spoke or moved. Maybe this is what it felt like to lose all hope. I glanced over at Jake; he was leaning back on his elbows and staring out the door. He looked over though feeling my gaze...seeing his face made my heart break even more; it was sad...actual sadness.

Seeing all of these emotions coming from him was all most too much. I was about ready to lose my composure-or what I had left of it-when he pushed himself upright; his look of sadness vanishing. He was back to being a closed book, which was a little more comforting surprisingly. I never thought I'd appreciate not being able to figure out what he was thinking. Tonight made me appreciate it a whole lot.

"Why Hawaii?" He asked, breaking our long silence.

I explained to him everything Gram and dad had told me. About Darby and her grandfather's ranch. About the job...about everything I knew-which come to find out wasn't really all that much.

He shook his head before slowly smiling. I kind of wanted to punch him...now was not the time to smile.

"Stop smiling dodo!" I hissed; punching him in the arm. He gave me an amused look and rubbed his arm where I had punched it.

"Look I won't lie to you...this sucks. But hey...it could be worse."

My look of disbelief told him that I highly doubted that.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure its not...ideal. But at least it's not San Fran or some suburb. Besides," he leaned back again, a smile still on his face. "Kip works there...so I could always come visit."

Talk about being optimistic. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I teased and he shoved me, causing me to topple over on my side.

"You really are a Brat...," he mumbled shaking his head. I pushed myself back up giggling-surprised that I was still capable of laughter.

I shoved his hat further down on his head. "But that is why you love me," I cooed.

He snorted, his teeth glowing white as he smiled. "More like tolerate..." I went to punch him again but he dodged it and I fell into him.

He laughed and shook his head at my pathetic-ness; I tried to glower but couldn't keep a straight face.

"So what kind of mischief are you going to get in, in only two weeks?" He asked poking me in the face with a piece of hay since I hadn't gotten off of him yet.

But as I mulled over his question in my head I couldn't help but slowly grin...a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. Two weeks...not a lot of time but then again just enough time. A week for scheming and a week for doing. There was no way I could actually get in trouble...and Gram and dad will be too busy packing and planning its not like they would notice anything...or care. Ideas flowed through my head; ideas that made me want to cackle like an evil scientist.

"A whole lot...," I said still grinning and Jake glanced at me curiously.

"I'm not sure I want to know," he shook his head and put his hat on my face to cover my evil grin.

Look out Darton...because I'm coming to get ya.

* * *

**Mood swings _à la mode! _But this is starting to get really really fun :) mwahahah!**


	14. Scheming, Planning, and Karaoke

WOW. This is a LONG chapter! (that's what she said)...sorry, couldn't help myself. I watch wayyy to much The Office xD

**RabidZukoFangirl:  
**_:D :( :D -emotions through the chapter. Lol! This chapter will make you laugh! *evil laugh* (hopefully)_

**Jessie Wyatt James:  
**_I know, I know! Hopefully things will work out, guess you'll have to wait and see ;) oh, but this is a SAKE so you don't have to worry about that! _

**pagepacer:  
**_CRAZY RIGHT? Lol but I really liked your comparison. 'it's like old people living with their kids!' ha! Spot on...hah!_

**MusicAdict101:  
**_That would be funny! Could you imagine? 'Feeling lucky I bought a lotto ticket along with my cherry Pepsi. Even though it's illegal...but with shaking hands I scratched it off. AND I WON! I turned to Jake excitedly and gave him a big smooch.' The end. Lmao xD_

**MaxRideFan35:  
**_DAMN! I was actually certain that his name was Kip. Haha, oh well...future reference I guess :)_

**FivelFleurHavens:  
**_YAY!_

**AceTrace:  
**_Thanks for the suggestions! I do sorta already have a plan though...so hopefully it'll work! :)_

**Sammy Girl:  
**_Haha! Me too! xD _

**livandletliv:  
**_Bon appetit! :D Haha, hmm...keep reading and you'll see ;)_

WHEW! Thanks for all the great reviews! :D Oh, and since this is a long chapter you should leave long reviews ;)

* * *

"Later Brat...," Jake said as he climbed into his rusty truck. He paused and glanced at me; a crease building between his eyebrows. "Oh...and try not to do anything too stupid. Please?"

He waited for me to confirm that I wouldn't. I rolled my eyes and gave a dramatic huff. "Whatever you say chief."

With a final glare he climbed into his truck; it roared to life making me cringe a little and with a final glance in my direction he drove away.

I brought my arm around from behind me and smiled down at my crossed fingers. "Sike," I added, but it was too late; he was already gone.

x-x-x-x

I walked into the house smiling. Surprised that just about an hour ago I was ready to jump off the barn roof. Gram glanced up from the stove and did a double take. My smile surely throwing her off. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to me.

"Sam...?" She glanced at me cautiously as if she thought I had gone crazy.

Maybe I had.

"I'll be in my room!" I yelled as I dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I shut the door behind me and glanced around. Where would I find some paper...?

With a _thump_ I dived under the bed; swallowing a few dust bunnies on the way. Coughing I scrambled through junk that I never used...along with junk trash that gets shoved under here when Gram tells me to clean my room. I was surprised she wasn't a little curious that it only took me about five minutes to clean my room when in looks like a Texas tornado's been through it...one look under here would explain everything that's for sure.

Needless to say I was glad Gram failed to look under my bed.

I dug around looking for the notebook I never use; my hand touched something slimy and I jumped back hitting my head on the wooden frame.

"Son of a preacher man!" I yelled; forgetting that Gram and dad were right downstairs. I bit my lip and held back my giggle of pain.

Yeah...I laugh when I get hurt...don't ask.

I looked for the source of slime and grimaced.

"I forgot about this!" I pulled back a paper plate with a piece of moldy cheese pizza on it. Catching a whiff of it I gagged. "Oh dat's nasty," I cringed and pushed it away...reminding myself to throw it away later.

A knock on the door made me jump again...and hit my head again. "Curses!" I giggled again.

"Sam? Honey are you alright?" Gram asked from the hallway. "What's all that commotion?"

"I'm-uh-cleaning?" I said, making me want to smack myself. That was the most unbelievable thing I've ever said in my life...and I had tried to convince Jake that, that was in fact a UFO at the fair...

"Okay...dinner's almost ready," she called back; sounding unconvinced.

I sighed in relief when I heard her go back down the stairs. Though I wasn't sure why I was being so secretive...maybe I just didn't want Gram to see under my bed. Or anyone for that matter...people would have to sign a liability form before looking under here.

I scrambled a bit more before finally finding what I had been looking for. "Ah-ha!" I exclaimed pulling back excitedly and hitting my head...again.

"Seriously?" I hissed rubbing it and retreating from the war zone. The pizza could wait a little longer...I mean its already been under there for about a month anyhow.

I clambered up onto my bed and flipped through the pages. It was empty of course. Shrugging I grabbed the pen that was stuck inside of it and decided it was time to fill the pages...well at least one or two...depending on how many it would take.

So it was true when Jake had mentioned I wasn't much of a planner...but I was a great schemer. Whenever I wanted to pull off the ultimate prank or get back at someone I would write down my plan...well mostly doodle it with stick people since words were boring.

When I was planning on making an itsy bitsy (you know...just enough to scare him a little) explosion outside of Jake's room Gram had found my last book and was a bit disturbed. I believe that faithful books ashes still remain in our fireplace...

Afterwards, I had taken another book from my school supplies...not like it was being used. But my scheming was put on hold and the book got shoved under my bed one day when I was 'cleaning'. Now it happily sat in my lap.

Scheming was like second nature to me. The pages just fill up with brilliantly evil ideas—well not too evil—now I sat satisfied and with ten pages full of the brilliant things I was going to do.

_*Title: Things to Do Before Leaving Darton. By: Samantha Forster_

_Time limit: 2 weeks (14 days)_

_Supplies: *Top Secret* (don't want Gram to flip her lid again at the word 'napalm'.)_

_Goal: Eliminate, Humiliate, and Procreate (ha-ha...just kidding on that last one...it was the only word that I could think of that rhymed...)_

_Hereby commence operation 'Death Star'_

_Side note: Ask Jen to come up with a better name...maybe one not referring to Star Wars.*_

Doodles—or as I like to refer to as blueprints—filled the pages after that. Smiling victoriously I flipped through my work, reviewing everything.

It was absolutely perfect.

I rolled towards my nightstand to grab the phone and fell off with a _thunk_. My grace was really top notch today. Not.

Pausing, I waited to see if Gram would come back upstairs. Much to my relief; she didn't. So I quickly dialed the phone number I had memorized and waited.

One ring...two...thr-

"Hello?" Jen answered sounding breathless.

"Herro pwease...who this?" I put on my fake Asian accent...so much more fun than British...since Ryan and Rachel ruined that for me too.

"Hey Sam," Jen answered not missing a beat.

I blinked. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm psychic."

"Really?"

"Of course not. What's up?" Jen sighed and I could picture her rolling her eyes. It wasn't my fault I could be gullible...okay well maybe it was just a little.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked quickly, my excitement building.

"Um, probably go through my SAT handbook mom just got me!" She said excitedly.

I gagged audibly. "Ew, but tomorrow it Sat...as in Saturday," leave it to Jen to still be doing something educationally. To me; Saturday was deemed a no educational value day. People should seriously consider making this a national thing.

"So?" She obviously didn't get my point.

"I'm coming over," I announced, not bothering to ask if it was alright. Call me rude.

"But-" Jen started to protest but I cut her off.

"No but's about it!" I sing-songed. "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait!" Jen called before I hung up.

"Yes?" I waited for her to begin protesting again but instead she sighed.

"What time?" She asked.

It felt nice to actually feel like I wasn't forcing my presence...too much at least.

"Oh, probably in the morning! I'll ride over."

x-x-x-x

That whole 'in the morning' plan failed needless to say.

I rolled over and rubbed my sleepy eyes to get a clearer picture of the clock.

Noon. It was noon.

"Woopsie daisy," I grunted trying to kick off my tangled sheets.

At least this gave Jen a little time to get some morning SAT reading like she wanted...

I hurried to the closet, a sheet still wrapped around my leg causing all my blankets to be dragged off the bed. I tripped on them but caught myself on the closet door.

"Presenting her highness Fairy Graceful," I announced stupidly then laughed at my own joke. Fairy sounded like very—therefore very graceful...well it was funny to me.

I grabbed a pair of jeans with holes on the knees—except unlike most people I hadn't bought them like that-and my Superman tank. Quickly, I threw them both on and did a quick check in the mirror. My hair stuck up in all different angles and was a tangle mess; grabbing a ponytail off of the dresser I threw it up.

It sounded like a herd of elephants was going down the stairs as I ran down them. The kitchen was empty which I wasn't surprised. Usually, I would be out of the house too but not today. I walked to the fridge so I could grab an apple to go and found a note on it.

_Morning sleepy head!_

I rolled my eyes...Gram would write something like that...

_Your dad and I went into town to take care of a few things. We'll be back later. _

_Gram_

_Oh, and Jen called._

Sighing I crumbled up the note, feeling a little annoyed. Again she was being vague about everything. Going to take care of a few things? Wonderful.

I grabbed an apple and slammed the fridge door shut and went outside, not bothering to call Jen. Blaze was lying on the porch and jumped up when I came out. He wagged his tail excitedly and ran circles around me. It took most of my concentration to not trip or step on him.

"Blaze!" I yelled, annoyed. He whimpered and lay back down on the porch, making me feel like a jerk. I knelt down and gave him a quick scratch on the head. "Later boy," I said softly, caving in to those puppy eyes. Made me wish I could pull off the whole puppy eyes thing.

I skipped off the porch and into the blazing sun. It was going to be a hot one that's for sure, just made me all the more glad I wore a tank. I squinted my eyes, which reminded me of my Stetson that I thankfully left in the barn. Walking into the shaded barn was a shock and I had to stand for a moment, disoriented, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Blinking quickly did the trick.

Ace perked up when I called down to him. He whinnied and I smiled; there was a painful thought creeping into my brain. Ace wouldn't be coming with me...with us. I quickly tried to push it away but it was too late, it was now a nagging realization stuck at to the back of my brain.

Annoying as hell.

I bit onto my apple and loaded my arms up with tack and grooming supplies. Spotting my hat in the process I went ahead and stuck that on my head before I forgot about it. The weight of the tack and the awkwardness of holding it all made me waddle instead of walk. So I waddled my way down to Ace's stall, trying not to let anything drag or fall while juices from the apple started dribbling down my chin...and boy did it tickle.

It was a relief to finally reach the stall and unload my arms. Once everything was set down I spat the apple into my hand and wiped away the slobber.

Ace pawed in his stall, kicking the door in the process, his eyes on the prize...the prize being my apple.

"This happens to be my breakfast," I informed him. Still he pawed, not caring. "What?" I asked sarcastically holding the apple up. "You think you just automatically assume ownership to all food in your sight?"

He snorted and kicked the door again. Apparently he did...

"Oh, fine!" I rolled my eyes. "Here you go princess," I fed him the apple which he gobbled up in one bite. "Don't choke," I muttered sarcastically grabbing some brushes and heading into his stall.

x-x-x-x

"In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey  
Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie  
With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables  
Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose!"

I sang one of the most ridiculous (yet awesome) songs of the 90's. Ace snorted under me and tossed his head—I don't think he was too fond of my singing.

Sheesh, they weren't kidding when they say _everybody's_ a critic.

"Fine, have it your way...I'll be quiet," I sniffed haughtily.

Of course that lasted about five minutes—if that.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire

I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire  
The ring of fire."

I started singing again but Ace kept his criticism to himself this time. Or maybe he just liked the song...

That's the way my ride went pretty much. Me singing, Ace would get prissy if he didn't like it, he was quiet if he did. It was the best game ever.

By the time I reached Jen's I was singing (or attempting) some hip-hop.

"Watch out!" I started making Ace spook a little. I dismounted, still singing/rapping.

"My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.

And Rowl! These men all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow."

I turned and found a smirking Ryan.

"Oh, hey," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Nice song," he smiled, clearly amused. "A little old school if you'd ask me though."

I shrugged. "_Yeah_ can never get old," I pointed out.

"Go ahead and finish...," he leaned against the hitching post. "Don't mind me."

"Um, no that's okay...I'm pretty sure that's all I remember," I lied. I knew that whole song by heart.

"You sure? I have a karaoke machine," he offered still smiling.

"Actually, I'm here to see Jen...thanks though," I tried to smile back but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

He pushed himself off of the railing. "Oh, she left."

My shoulders sagged as I turned to face him again. "Huh?"

"She tried to call you but she said you would probably show up here anyway...so she wanted me to wait and let you know she won't be back till late," he informed me.

Damn. Maybe I should have tried calling. Or...maybe she could have left a message with Gram!

"Did you just growl?" He asked amused once again.

I coughed, forgetting that I sometimes growled when aggravated. "Something in my throat."

I stood there in awkward silence, not sure if I should leave or what. I considered breaking into Jen's house and getting something to drink before I left...I've done it a few times. That window to the living room never quite locked all the way.

But another idea came into my head.

"Hey Ryan," I called. He had started walking back up to his house. "Can I get your help with something?"

There were many things in life I never imagined myself doing-and one of them was asking a Slocum for help. Go figure.

He looked surprised but shrugged. "Let's take him to the barn and head in side. It's too bloody hot out here."

We walked to the barn and Ryan had a barn hand take care of Ace for me. I scratched his head before following Ryan up to the house.

"Rachel's not here," he informed me without my asking. He must have sensed my hesitation and figured that was it. The boy was smart...I'll give him props for that.

We reached the door and he opened it ushering me inside. "Neither is my dad."

Creepy? Just a little. But I was sure if anything were to happen I could totally kick Ryan's pompous British arse. The only thing I had to worry about was Jen being pissed when she hears I was alone with Ryan. Now that was going to be scary.

I shucked my boots, leaving them by the door and followed Ryan into the kitchen.

"A refreshment?" He asked and I had to fight the urge to laugh. Really? Who asks if somebody wants a _refreshment_?

"Uh, please," I dug deep for what little manners I had and pulled them out.

"Lemonade okay?" He asked pulling out a pitcher of piss colored water.

"Perfect," I said not really caring.

"Helen makes some of the best," he said pouring me a glass and handing it to me. I almost asked who Helen was but then I remembered—Helen Coley—she worked as their house maid.

Poor woman.

Besides...the best? Doubtful. This kid has never had Gram's lemonade obviously.

Ryan leaned against the counter opposite of me. "So what can I do for you?" He asked.

I fidgeted. Asking Ryan for a favor was harder than I thought...and definitely more awkward.

I swirled my lemonade in my cup and took a breath. "Okay, this may sound weird...no it definitely will sound weird."

"That's okay," Ryan shrugged. "I've been getting used to weird."

Not that I cared.

"Remember when you said you would help...when it came to your sister. You said she could uh, be...?" I searched for the word he had used but drew a blank.

"Humbled?" He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Well I kind of have an idea. But I'll have you know there is no physical harm involved," as much as I would have liked that. "And no destruction of property," well...at least not on purpose of course. "Just a little...humiliation."

He smiled. "How can I help?"

Oh so evil. It made me appreciate him...just a little.

"Well is there anything that Rachel is absolutely terrified of? A secret fear that she wouldn't admit to?" I asked hoping that there was.

Ryan thought about it for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"Two things actually," he grinned. "Clowns...cliché, yes. But she is terrified of them."

"And?" I pushed for the second thing. Who would have thought Rachel would be into cliché's.

He was holding back laughter and I knew it would be good, so I leaned forward excitedly.

"Teletubbies," he started laughing then and so did I.

It was golden. It was amazing. It made my revenge plan so much more fun.

"Teletubbies?" I asked still giggling. Personally, I was more of a Sesame Street fan...but still, Teletubbies never seemed like a scary thing.

"Okay...another favor?" I asked, feeling a bit bad about asking him. "I'm gunna need a Teletubbies costume, a clown costume, and the Teletubbies theme song. Do you know where I can get these?"

He leaned back taking a swig of his lemonade. "Leave that to me."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Sure," he shrugged. "When do you need them?"

I thought about that. As soon as possible would be best. But would it even be possible for him to get all of that at all?

"As soon as you can would be great," I said still shocked by how helpful he was being and how excited he seemed. Maybe I wasn't the only one Rachel annoyed.

"Leave it to me," he assured, not seeming to worry about it.

I smiled excited that something was actually working out for me.

It was going to be epic.

* * *

**LONG REVIEWS FOR A LONG CHAPTER :D pwetty pwease :) **


	15. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

Another REALLY long chapter! It's shocking and funny xD yay!

**Danny Phantom Fan1:**  
_Glad I can make you laugh xD !_

**Max Ride Fan35:**  
_Thank you for quoting me...making me laugh at my own quote...and for laughing at it too!_

**RabidZukoFangirl:**  
_LONG REVIEW! D: haha!_

**FivelFluerHavens:**  
_clowns are awful! teletubbies are just weird o.O_

**MusicAdict101:**  
_very witty review xD hahaha! it made me laugh :D_

**Jump4Life:**  
_so glad i'm making you excited! i got you hooked mwhahaha xD!_

**Jessie Wyatt James:**  
_Lol before i read your whole review i was shocked to read that someone loved teletubbies...then i read the rest hah!_

**pagepacer:**  
_there is going to be A LOT of jake...lol you may even get sick of him ;)_

**wildhorse5:**  
_i wish i could have seen you rapping! HAHA!_

**Jasper Winked:**  
_i forgive you for not reviewing the last chapter lol :)_

**hippicowgirl:**  
_hope you like this chapter then ;) though you probably would have never suspected it..._

WHEW! that takes care of that...haha oh and to answer a frequently asked question...THIS IS A SAKE! now you know :)

* * *

So despite being a little disappointed that I didn't get to see Jen...I was extremely happy on my ride home. Finally something was working out for me. Finally, I was running the show. Just...finally.

Ace seemed relaxed too, sensing my happy demeanor probably helped. Recently, I've been a little grumpy...sorry Ace. The sun beat down on our backs and I could feel it soaking into my hat. At least it would be nice and soft...if not a little stinky. I kind of wished that I had asked Ryan for a bottle of water but I had been in a hurry to leave. Sure, he was really nice today and tolerable...didn't mean I wanted to spend my entire Saturday with him.

But I had decided it was okay for Jen to like him now. He was a decent dude...or chap...or fellow...or whatever they say in England. Anyway, he wasn't as bad as I thought.

As I got closer to home I wasn't surprised to see that Gram and dad hadn't gotten home yet. What did surprise me was a Dodge Challenger parked in front of my house.

At first I really hoped by some miracle it was a gift for me. But then reality kicked in and I realized with a shock it was Zach.

Zach? What on earth would Zach be doing here—ooooh. Right. The movies.

In all the craziness I had forgotten that I had told him I would go to the movies with him. Darn tootin'.

I kicked Ace into lope and scanned the property for Zach; I pulled him to a skidding halt spotting Zach on the porch. He turned, his eyebrows rising. For some reason I couldn't help but notice how good his jeans looked on him...or how his white v-neck t-shirt showed off his slightly chiseled muscles.

The heat was really getting to me.

He smiled his teeth about as bright as the sun and making me squint. "Impressive."

I stared at him confused and disoriented. Finally, I snapped out of my weird reverie and smiled back. "Psh, that was nothin'," I brushed it off but couldn't help but feel a little glow from his compliment.

He stepped off the porch and walked a little closer. "So, I guess you forgot," he stuck his hands inside his pockets and stared at Ace.

I swear if horses could glare...well it just felt like Ace was. Always trying to intimidate...naughty pony. The little glow that was growing in me suddenly went out and was replaced by guilt. Ace stomped impatiently, making Zach take a small cautious step back. I bit back a smile; it was weird to see someone so hesitant around horses.

"I'm sorry Zach," I started but he just shrugged.

"It's okay, really," he shook it off and pulled his keys out from his pocket. "Maybe some other time," he smiled, trying not to look disappointed but I could tell he was.

"No!" I yelled quickly when he started to walk away. He turned back looking a little hurt and I shook my head quickly. Hopping off of Ace I ground tied him and jogged over to Zach.

"Wait...not 'no' as in like...well 'no'. I mean 'no wait'," I started stumbling stupidly over my words, out of breath. "Let me make it up to you?" I finally got out, taking a deep breath. "Today..."

He looked uncertain but also curious. "How?"

"Well, let me take care of him and...," I looked at my sweaty shirt...a little embarrassed, "clean up a little. Then I'll show you."

He sighed, a smile slowly forming. "Alright, deal."

I smiled too. "Awe-"

I was cut off by the roar of an engine. We both looked towards the bridge, even though I already knew the source of the sound. Jake's ol' reliable truck bumped over the bridge, the suspension squeaking a little. He parked next to Zach's car, making his truck look just that much more older. Yet, adding a sweet dated charm to it. Ol' reliable...good ol' reliable. The engine made a bit of a deathly _kerplunk_ noise as he cut the engine.

Jake looked up at us and paused. It took him a minute to actually open the door and climb out. I waved and he gave a slow confused wave back.

"Hey!" I called, a little amused. It wasn't often you'd be able to catch Jake off guard. Though recently it seemed to be really easy.

Jake strode over and stopped in front of us; he shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head down so his hat shadowed his face from my view.

"'Sup?" He gave a curt nod towards Zach before turning his main focus on me. "I gotta talk to you."

"Uh," I glanced over at Zach who seemed a little uncomfortable then back a Jake. "Right now?"

Jake sighed. "No I drove over here just to tell you I need to talk to you then go back home and wait for later."

"I thought I was the sarcastic one?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach smiling, amused.

"Seriously Brat."

I tried not to blush at that ridiculous nickname but failed. Hopefully it just looked like the heat was making me flush. "You're the one being sarcastic!"

"Do you need me to go?" Zach asked, raising his hand.

"No-," I started.

"Yes," Jake said at the same time. I glared at him before turning to Zach.

I pointed at him. "You stay."

"Woof."

I tried not to laugh as I turned to Jake. "You go. I'll talk to you later."

Jake looked a little hurt, the shadow of his hat covering his frown. "It's important," he insisted. Whenever Jake was insistent usually it was important.

Undecided, I bit my lip and glanced between them. Either way, someone would be disappointed. But I had made an earlier commitment to Zach...then again Jake has been my best friend for years. Decisions, decisions...

"Sam," Zach caught my attention and I turned to him. He gave a half smile and shrugged. "It's okay. Maybe we can hang tomorrow...when you don't smell like a horse," he smiled to show he was teasing and I smiled back.

"No Zach-"

He held up a hand. "Seriously. I'll see you tomorrow at five," he started backing away towards his car. "But this time...don't forget," he winked and climbed in his car. With a roar, his powerful car started and I watched as he whipped it out of the parking space and across the bridge.

I turned to Jake and glared. "Nice."

Though he tried to hide it I could still see his smug little grin. "You don't want to go out with him anyway."

Cocky little man. I put my hands on my hips and pulled off my best 'Brat' look. "Oh, really? I forgot that you know everything."

His grin grew. "Well try not to forget. It'll make your life easier."

"Jake this really isn't funny," I told him, hoping he'd wipe that stupid grin from his face.

It did falter. "What?" He pointed towards the direction Zach drove off. "You really do like him?" He asked a little surprised and a bit disappointed...which was weird.

I blushed. Did I like him? Not like it was any of Jakes business anyway... "You had something you had to tell me?" I changed the subject, a little aggravated now.

He sighed and shook his head. Walking to the porch he sat down and I followed him, readying myself for something bad. But then he smiled up at me. So now I was just a little frightened...and weirded out.

"I talked to my parents."

I smirked. "Congratulations."

He glared at me before continuing. "I asked them if it would be okay if we took on a couple of River Bend horses if you guys couldn't take them with you."

My stomach dropped to my toes. I had forgotten that Ace and the others wouldn't be coming with us. I glanced over to Ace, he was munching on what little grass he could find, still tacked up. In the excitement of all of my plans I've forgotten a lot of the bad stuff...only now to be reminded. Yet, at least there was a little hope with what Jake said. If I was ever able to come back and visit there would be some of my horses here to see...and if I couldn't come back, well at least I knew they were being well taken care of.

I looked down at my boots, feeling grateful and bitter at the same time. "You'd take Ace?"

"Of course," he sounded surprised that I would even ask. He bumped me on the shoulder and I looked up. "Besides I don't think anybody else would be able to handle him."

We both glanced over at Ace and as if feeling our stares he looked up at us. With a snort he turned his butt towards us in search for more food. I smiled and shook my head, Jake was probably right. I sat in silence, staring at Ace in appreciation. Sure, he could be a brat—horse like owner I guess—but he was still an amazing horse and I love him a whole lot. I was sure going to miss him.

Sighing, I stood up and started walking towards Ace without a word. It was time to get him cleaned up and back with his buddies. With every step I took towards him he seemed to take one away.

"Ace," I grumbled and he stopped with a snort. I gathered the rein and began leading him towards the barn; he followed happily realizing he didn't have to work anymore.

"Hey Sam!"

I stopped and waited as Jake jogged up. Ace tugged towards the barn but I planted my feet. Jake stopped in front of me and I waited for him to go on.

"Look, Darrel and I are going to the track tonight...if you want to come let me know," Jake kicked a random rock, trying to avoid my gaze.

I blinked. He never—I mean like EVER—invites me to hang out with him and Darrel. Like, if he had to choose between cutting off a limb or inviting me...he would choose the limb. I remember a year ago they were going to the fair and I wanted to go with them but Jake absolutely refused to take me. So of course I had to go and let the air out of tires...too bad Darrel had just gone and picked him up. That got me grounded for a week by the way...therefore I never got to go to the fair.

"Huh...," I stared past Jake into nothingness contemplating. Part of me really wanted to go, another part of me felt bad (for Zach) if I did...and there was another part of me that was still a little resentful to all the times Jake had told me no.

Screw it.

"Sure," I shrugged; pretending like it wasn't a big deal even though inside I was dancing with happiness. I haven't been to the track before, so there was no doubt it'd be really, really cool.

Jake smiled. "Cool," he fetched his keys from his pocket and glanced back at it. "I've gotta get back home...but I'll pick you up in like two hours."

"Is Darrel racing?" I asked, wondering if I should bring some sort of protective body suit.

Jake smirked. "Yeah."

"Should I wear my Team Darrel shirt?" I teased.

Jake rolled his eyes before turning and walking towards his truck. "No need to boost his ego."

x-x-x-x

Going to the track was like going to Chuck-E-Cheeses for the first time. Extremely exciting. To the point where there were a few times I thought I might pee my pants...good thing I grew past that faze in my life after I actually did pee my pants in the ball pin and had to leave before I even got the chance to go down the slide. Worst birthday ever. As we pulled up I could already hear the deafening roars of boosted engines and the squeal of tires against asphalt. I bounced in my seat excitedly hoping that Jake would just hurry up and find a parking space. When he did I shot out of the car but Jake caught my attention and I stopped.

"We have to find Darrel...he's probably over by the drag races," he said and started walking in the opposite direction I had been running.

I skipped up to him and had to almost jog just to keep up. But I didn't complain. I was too excited to do so. Instead, I annoyed him in another way...

"Oooh, they have funnel cakes here? Let's get a funnel cake! Or deep fried Oreo's!" I said excitedly, sounding like a little kid. "Look! Hand squeezed lemonade! Mmm...that actually sounds gross...they probably have grease on their hands. Unless it's not _literally_ hand squeezed...then they'd just be lying."

"Look there's Darrel," Jake interrupted ignoring my rambling.

I stopped in the middle of the crowd and people tripped to get around me, a few cursing on the way. I searched through the picnic area crowd and all around but I didn't see Darrel anywhere. Then remembering Darrel I looked towards the concession stands...but he wasn't even over there.

"C'mon," Jake grabbed my hand and I almost collapsed in shock. He dragged me through the crowd clearing a path easily.

"Where's Darrel?" I asked still looking while trying not to trip.

"I don't know...it got ya to shut up though."

I could see the corner of his mouth lift as he smiled...amused by teasing me. Go figure.

"Oh, well hardy-har-har," I wheezed out nasally.

Jake led us towards the back of the track. The crowd began to thin out some and I noticed we were back were the drivers parked their cars. People lounged around on their cars, smoking, laughing, and having a good time. I smiled looking around in wonder at all the tricked out cars...and tripped. Luckily, Jake noticed and helped me stay on my feet instead of dragging me around like a sack of potatoes. Looking at the cars I caught one of the driver's eyes and he winked. I started walking fast and I heard him whistle after me. Jake turned back and glared but didn't bother to stop instead he pushed me in front of him and we stopped.

"Just try not to catch anyone's attention...or talk to anyone," Jake said sending another glare over his shoulder like a protective mamma bear.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder like I had seen Rachel and her bimbo's do. "It can't be helped," I said as haughtily as I could.

Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Darlin'!"

I turned, recognizing that stupid voice and smiled. Darrel jogged towards us and I waved to him. When he reached us he swooped me off of my feet in a big rib crushing hug.

"Hi Darrel," I croaked, my lungs having all of the air squeezed out of them.

He set me down and looked down at me, hands on hips and a smile on his face. "You came!"

I glanced around. "Nope."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair. "And you brought your charm with you!" He took another look at me and smirked. "You look cute. But I thought Jake said you were going to wear your Team Darrel shirt?"

I heard Jake mumble to himself. He hated it when Darrel acted a little flirty towards me...but that was just Darrel. He'd flirt with anything that had boobs...seriously, anything. One time we even saw this dude with man boobs and Darrel had put the moves on him...it was more for a joke though...at least I hope so. It made me laugh. I looked down at what I was wearing. Nothing special, just a plain ol' striped shirt that hung off of one shoulder and showed a little skin down by the hem. Put on a plain pair of ripped denim shorts and a belt to keep them on the viola, I was dressed.

"Sorry I didn't get around to making a Team Darrel shirt," I apologized a little sarcastically.

Darrel smiled and stared down at my 'shirt' (a.k.a probably my boobs). "Well I'll make you one for next time."

"No that's okay," I could only imagine what Darrel would make...or what he wouldn't.

"Darrel," Jake almost growled and Darrel turned towards him quickly. "What time do you race?"

He looked smug as he stared at us both, smiling dumbly. "I already did twice. I made it into the semi-finals...if I win that I get into the finals...then if I win that...I make bank!"

I smiled, even though I was surprised. Here I was thinking his car would probably break down...way to prove me wrong. "Wow, Darrel. That's awesome!"

"I'll make it rain on these bit-"

"That's enough Darrel," Jake shoved him before he could finish. People stared in our direction, probably due to Darrel's obnoxious yelling.

"Yes mommy dearest," he grumbled brushing off his shirt like it had gotten dirty.

"Can I see your car?" I asked before they started going at it. Even though it probably would have been amusing.

Darrel smiled and wrapped his arm around me once again, leading me further back into the land of cars. He stopped in front of a black car I had never seen before and he looked at it with pride.

"Say hello to KITT," he motioned towards his car with a girly flourish and I laughed.

"Knight Rider?" I asked giggling. Darrel would.

"It's totally pimp and you know it," he said sounding a little defensive.

"Does it talk?" I cooed. I just couldn't help but tease him.

Darrel frowned. "Not yet..."

Jake laughed this time too, shaking his head at Darrel's stupidity.

"You guys are just a bunch of hata's," Darrel said in his best (which wasn't very good) ghetto voice.

The overhead loud speakers blared and a voice announced the next race. Darrel jumped up from the hood of his car and walked towards the driver door.

"That's me!" He said excitedly climbing in.

"Good luck! And...be careful idiot." I said before he started the engine.

Jake waved to him and Darrel winked at me totally ignoring Jake. With a sigh, Jake turned away from him and faced me.

"Wanna go find a seat?" He asked nodding in the direction of the track.

I smiled. "After I get a funnel cake."

x-x-x-x

We climbed the bleachers to find a good seat. I was juggling a funnel cake and their not-hand-squeezed hand squeezed lemonade. Stupid people didn't even have lids...which would have been very useful. Jake finally found a seat that was good enough and sat, not bothering to help me even though my hands were full. Well fine. I was a grown girl...I was capable of handling myself. I waddle carefully past a few people who were already sitting and they glared at me as if I had just blocked their view from the non-existent race. Sheesh.

"Hey sweet stuff! Try sitting down!" Someone yelled.

I glared in the general direction of the yell and would have given them the bird had I had a free hand.

"Bite me," I grumbled, finally making it over to Jake. I glared down at him. "Don't worry. I got it."

He ignored me of course.

I sat down with a huff and almost spilled some of my lemonade. But I didn't, smiling victoriously I set it down safely and stared at my funnel cake it total bliss. It was a sugary fried doughy heavenly mess. Praise be to heaven! I licked my lips excited to finally have some and just as I was reaching to rip a piece off Jake snatched some.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly. How dare he steal my heavenly fried mess!

He stared at me innocently, as if he hadn't just completely offended me. "Hi."

I twisted my body so it blocked the funnel cake from him and glared over my shoulder. "My cake."

"Would it kill you to share?" He asked, trying not to smile.

I pursed my lips. "It might."

His look said he didn't believe that. He must not understand my feelings for fried cake.

"Would it have killed you to help me carry something?" I countered, mimicking him.

He shrugged. "Most definitely. It's a family curse really, an ancient one. You see we are forbidden to carry anything for anyone named 'Sam' or 'Samantha'."

I stopped chewing and stared at him with my cheeks full of cake. "You're so full of it," I trying not to spit my food everywhere.

He laughed. "Pretty much."

I shook my head and glanced back towards the track. There were people on it now and a set of cars. It wasn't Darrel's though. I watched as they revved their engines, waiting for the light to turn green. Once it did there was a deafening squeal of tires against the asphalt and a cloud of smoke left in their path.

My mouth dropped open almost releasing my chewed up food. "Whoa."

Jake nodded and then sat up straighter. He pointed down at the track and nudged me. "There's Darrel."

The loud speaker screeched and I cringed.

"There has been a scratch from one of the racers. So now our finalists are number forty-eight and number twenty-seven!"

I wracked my brain trying to remember if Darrel had a number on when I saw him...and what it was.

"Darrel's number twenty-seven," Jake answered as if reading my mind. Leave it to him to notice what I had missed.

KITT pulled up to the starting line along with another bad-ass looking car. Again, there was the whole revving the engines ordeal while they waited and this time I was perched on the edge of my seat watching. It only took a blink for the light to turn green and for both of the cars to shoot forward. They were head-to-head neither one pulling forward nor falling back. I knew the track wasn't long so I knew that one of them needed to kick it into high gear or something. I stood and of course got yelled at but I didn't care, I wouldn't miss this.

Then a loud pop, like the sound of gun fire, rang through the track and sparks flew. The car going against Darrel's had popped its tire and was now skidding out of control...so of course now everyone stood. It spun almost hitting Darrel's but luckily missed and slammed into a wall, people cheered and I watched Darrel's car pass the finish line and let out a cheer too.

"He won!" I yelled excitedly.

"Did you see that crash?" Someone yelled behind me and I rolled my eyes.

Jake smiled. "He sure did...c'mon let's go down there."

I let Jake pass me and followed him excitedly down to the track. Darrel climbed out of his car, a huge grin on his face and when he spotted us he waved. Jake hopped over the small concrete fence easily and I scrambled after him. Darrel was already being ushered towards the center of the track to receive his trophy but he pointed towards us and said something to the worker and we were too ushered after him. It was all a crazy and exciting buzz that I didn't hear the announcer say his name or anything. I just wanted to congratulate him.

Jake and I stood off to his side while he talked to the announcer. Someone brought through a big trophy and people started hootin' and hollerin'.

"Good job Darrel!" I yelled and he looked over.

He smiled at me, grabbed the trophy, and to my surprise grabbed me and next thing I knew he had swooped me off of my feet and in for a kiss. There were even more hollers now and even whistling. I was too shocked to notice, especially since his lips were still on mine. He put me down finally and I almost toppled over. I glanced over at Jake in shock and his mouth was hanging open in surprise also.

Darrel had just kissed me...

My first kiss had just been with Darrel...

What the hell!

* * *

**REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! :D**


	16. Pull the Trigger on My Love Gun

**Um. Hi. It's me...that person who writes those stories. Yeah. I'm terrible for being gone for pretty much forever. So...sorry? Forgive me :)? Hopefully updates will be more frequent! Sowwy fwiends.**

* * *

I touched my lips and gazed out at nothingness. My vision blurred, red ringing around my line of sight and targeting in on Darrel. Jake began taking a step forward but I stepped in front of him, clenching my fist I let on swing into Darrel's face. A stinging sensation traveled up my arm and I let out a small squeak of surprise. Darrel stumbled back a little but obviously wasn't affected as much as I had hoped...I was hoping he'd be choking on his own blood but all that showed was a small red spot on his face.

"God freaking dammit!" I growled shaking my hurt fist. "Son of a bean dip...mother Frito of lays...AH!" I continued to growl and pace before making a beeline for the car. I pushed through the amused crowd and ignored the catcalls. My fist throbbed as my stomach was performing a three-ring circus inside of me. I wasn't sure whether I should be embarrassed or furious...so I went with a little of both.

The parking lot was starting to empty out as I marched straight for Jake's truck. Ol' reliable sat waiting and I felt a little comfort upon seeing it...it would be my refuge...where I could curl up and die in a pool of my own vomit. All I wanted was to go home and drown in a tub of bleach.

My first kiss...with Darrel. This had to be a really really REALLY awful nightmare. I slammed my head against the dashboard trying to wake myself...but I only gave myself a headache. My knuckles still throbbed and I cursed myself for not keeping my 'hand-squeezed' lemonade; I could have used the ice.

Darrel kissed me. Which was equivalent to me kissing about probably eighty-three percent of Darton High's female student body. Barf. I looked out the truck window and saw Jake storming towards us. He resembled the Tazmanian Devil and I could picture fire blowing from his ears. Guess who he won't be inviting to the track anymore? Yeah...me. Not that I'd really want to go after tonight.

"I'm going to freaking murder him!" Jake yelled opening the door and slamming it after him. I blinked in amazement, he was so...angry. Like...angrier than me. "Bastard."

I giggled and actually barfed a little in my mouth. It tasted like funnel cake. _Damn you Darrel! Ruining my first kiss AND funnel cakes! I despise your groody face._

Jake spun on me. "You're _laughing?_!" It took him a couple of tries to get the key into the ignition. "This is not funny Brat!"

"Hey you weren't the one who had to kiss him!" I shuddered.

"I could kill him," Jake muttered again and I really believed him. Finally he turned the truck on and it roared to life; the radio coming to life with the station I had forced Jake to listen to.

_My first kiss went a little like this!_

I stared at the radio in amazement as 3OH!3 blared through the speakers. Oh the irony. Horrible irony. I all but punched the stereo as I fumbled to change the station.

_She want that lovey dovey_

_Lovey dovey_

_That kiss, kiss _

_In her mind she fantasize-_

I made an aggravated and embarrassing squeak as I scrambled again, Jake stared at me mouth slightly hanging open.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me__  
Hold me, hold me like you want me  
Like you'll never let me go  
She said show me-_

"SON OF A-," I fumbled. This was getting ridiculous.

_No place for hidin' baby _

_No place to go_

_You pull the trigger of my _

_Love gun-_

"Seriously!" I yelled recognizing the old rock song by the band Kiss. I just shut off the radio, my cheeks blazing, and slammed against the seat.

Jake started cracking up, doubled over and it was my turn to stare. Soon, I joined in though. As disturbing as the situation was the whole radio situation was just too horribly perfect.

Jake made a little 'whooo' sound people make when they laugh really hard and try to catch their breath. I wiped away a tear and we both finally quieted down. After a moment of silence I stared at my hands sheepishly.

"Do you have a piece of gum?" I asked completely serious.

Shaking his head; his face red from laughter, he threw a pack of gum in my direction.

I took three pieces.

x-x-x-x

When we pulled up to River Bend Jake asked me if I was okay. I nodded mechanically. I had gone into shock, the kiss replaying over and over. He walked me to the house and I shambled up to my room like a zombie.

"Sam?" Gram called after my retreating figure. "Jake what's going on?"

Apparently he was still following me.

"She got embarrassed."

No kidding.

"Oh dear," Gram mumbled. "What happened?"

"She tripped and fell down the bleachers." He didn't even have to hesitate to come up with something that believable. Jerk.

To my surprise I heard Gram giggle but she tried to hide it with a cough. "Oh my. Are you alright sweetie?"

"Peashy," I gargled through my wad of gum.

"Let me know if you need anything," Gram said still trying to hide her giggling. What a meanie.

I shuffled into my bedroom and face-planted into my bed. It groaned and squeaked, protesting to the sudden weight. Jake sat beside me, the bed squeaking some more and my body slid towards him.

"I'm sorry."

I rolled over to face him. Why on earth was he sorry? He wasn't the jerk-face that kissed me...in front of a bunch of people I didn't know...at least I hoped.

"Huh?" I pushed myself upright and sat cross-legged my body facing his. He didn't look at me; he just stared out my door.

"For everything...then Darrel on top of it. You don't deserve any of this."

My eyebrows shot up, disappearing under my bangs. I could honestly say I did not expect this. Sighing, I shoved him. "It's not your fault dummy," I looked down at my mismatched socks. "Nobody would deserve this." Except maybe Rachel...but I wasn't thinking about her tonight.

"I know. I just hate that I can't...help you." He picked at a stray thread on my comforter. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his dark eyes looked troubled.

I understood then why it was bothering him so much. All throughout our friendship he needed to feel like he was protecting me-especially after the accident-and overall...he had been able to. He had been in control for years and now that something was out of his control...he couldn't stand it. Protecting me...it was just part of who he was. I swallowed a rock, finally understanding.

So I gave him a reassuring punch in the shoulder.

He turned to stare at me confused and I flung my arms around his neck forcing him into a hug. After a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around me too, his grip tight and comforting. In this moment I felt like he was holding my world together...it always has been him who has. We sat, quietly just holding on to each other when it hit me like a giant case of ignited TNT. My cheeks got hot and I cleared my throat pushing myself away.

"Geez, since when did we become a set of emotional old ladies...," I mumbled avoiding Jake's gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile and shake his head.

"Since when did your life turn into a soap opera?" He countered. Hey, he was pretty darn close too. All we needed was the cameras.

"I should seriously call MTV. Get that Jersey shit off the boobtube." I gave a half-hearted laugh. "I could be Snammy." When Jake just stared at me I coughed. "You know...like Snookie...but with Sam...yeah never mind."

He laughed and pushed me over as he stood up. "You're a moron."

I scrambled off the bed after him. "I'm not the one who picked Darrel as a friend." I regretted it as soon as I said it, feeling myself turn a little green again. With a groan I face planted right back into the bed. "He stowe my firsh kish." I grumbled my face smooshed into the comforter. The sound of Jake's footsteps let me know he was walking back over to the bed; I flipped over to face him. He towered over me a grimace on his face.

"And how was it?"

I threw a pillow him but he blocked it. Sighing, I rested my arm over my eyes. "It was HORRIBLE. It tasted like gasoline and chili-dogs."

Jake chuckled and I threw my stuffed unicorn at him. Yes...I have a stuff unicorn...

"Sounds magical."

"Shut u-" I was cut off...my heart stopping as I felt a pair of lips brush against mine. It was quick, soft and tender lasting only long enough for me to blink. A peck on the lips if you will.

I removed my arm from my eyes to gape at Jake. He was smirking...actually smirking!

"There. Now you won't be afraid of your next kiss. I can just imagine you knocking someone out if I left you in this state...," he shook his head.

I just stared at him...my brain not able to function. "Gee...how thoughtful." I answered in monotone.

"Just being a good friend." He ruffled my already disheveled hair and put his hat on. "Later Brat."

I didn't move or say bye, I continued to lay paralyzed. My mind screaming.

_WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! It takes me 17 years to get my first kiss...which happens to be awful...then in the same night get another one. FROM JAKE. _

_What in all things Jedi has happened to my normally normal life?_

* * *

**_PWEASW REWIEWWWW! :D I hope you guys still like this story ._**


	17. Ruffled Feathers

**:D! The response even after my obnoxiously long absence was outstanding! Thanks everyone who reviewed. You're fantasticals. ^.^ Please keep them coming :)! Hope you likey.  
PS: I have too much fun with Sam and Jake :P ...**

* * *

I watched my clock for the rest of that night; the hours passing slowly... 1 A.M...4 A.M...roll over...turn back...6 A.M...

Gram's slippers scuffed the wood floor as she shuffled downstairs, probably to start breakfast. Sure enough I heard the sound of the fridge open and close, the rattling of pots and pans, and not long after the smell of bacon assaulting my senses making my mouth water. With a heavy sigh I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. After pulling off my shorts last night I ran out of effort to do anything else but lie down.

When I shuffled into the kitchen Gram turned to face me, a look of surprise on her face. "You're up early."

Grabbing a coffee cup I poured myself some adding enough sugar so that it was capable of giving any normal person a stroke...or diabetes. Gram frowned at me as I shuffled zombie-like to the fridge and grabbed the creamer. My movements were almost mechanical, like I had to think about every move and remind myself that I had to tilt my wrist to put creamer into the coffee cup...and to tilt it back up before it overflowed.

"Are you okay?" Gram asked flipping the bacon before coming to sit down beside me.

Afraid that if I picked up my coffee it would spill I bent down to slurp some out. "Hot...," my expression remained neutral and I sounded bored...not like I just burned my mouth.

"Sam."

"Gram."

"What's wrong sweetie?" She rested a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

I sighed. "My coffee is _really _hot."

Gram's hand slipped away and she gave me the _be-serious _look. "Don't make me wake your father," she threatened.

My brain took a while to get booted up again. The gears grinding as if they had been rusted and stuck for a long time. It was like opening the floodgates as all the memories of the night before I had tried to suppress came pouring out. The kiss...wait no..._kisses..._the humiliation...and the utter confusion.

"I had my first kiss...es last night." I blurted out without thinking. Gram's eyeballs almost popped out and landed in the coffee I bent down to hide my face in again.

"What? Who?" She asked looking like a giddy school girl. "How was it?"

My cheeks flushed, my entire face feeling hot...and it wasn't from the coffee. "Awful," I shuddered just remembering it, the taste of chili dog coming back to my memory threatening to make me throw up.

"How come? Who was it?" Gram gasped leaning closer. "Was it that boy Zach?"

I choked on my coffee and looked up at her. Her eyes were sparkling making her look like a teenager again. Honestly, I was just grateful that this wasn't as awkward as it could be...I mean I could be talking to my dad instead...or worse...Jacob. I shuddered again. Yeah, our next encounter will be maximum awkward times like three hundred zillion.

"No...nonono." I rushed to say sitting back up. She looked at me confused and sat back raising an eyebrow.

"Then who?"

The heat in my face had reached the boiling point. "Darrel." I muttered miserably.

"WHAT?" Gram nearly screeched, jumping in surprise. "Samantha Anne!" Was she seriously chastising me?

"Oh trust me Gram it was not by choice." I reassured her hoping she didn't doubt my taste in men. Even though I didn't really have any...

"Did he force you?" She sounded angry as she glared at me.

"Eh, more or less."

"Samantha Anne...were you playing spin the bottle?"

_Oh my Lordy. Please tell me my grandmother did not just ask that. _I banged my head again the table, my embarrassment reaching maximum height and still soaring. "No Gram."

"Am I going to have to talk to his mother?"

Geeeeeeeez. Why do I feel like I was bullied on the playground? "No Gram. I took care of it," I looked down at my slightly bruised knuckles wincing. I hope his face hurts.

She tsked her tongue. "I'm sure you're father will too."

I shot out of my seat. "No! Please Gram don't tell him." As if it weren't embarrassing enough...and my poor father, I don't think he could handle it...mentally. All in all it would just be an awkward situation for everyone involved.

She raised her brow again before sighing. "Alright."

I too let out a sigh of relief. "Awesome. Shower," I said before darting for the stairs before going back into the kitchen. Gram watched as I went under the sink and pulled out bleach.

"Oh no you don't!" She retrieved it from my grasp and put it away. "Burn your skin right off."

Well at least she got the idea.

x-x-x-x

I lay in bed; my math homework sprawled around me as I attempted it. "Divide five-y-squared plus ten-y minus thirty-five by five. Hmm...pass." I flipped to the next one which was pretty much the same thing. Sighing, I threw it across the room. So much for being in "dumb-math"...that's what Jen called it...I must be like border-line brain dead if I didn't get it.

"Now what did math ever do to you?"

I jumped in surprise and caught myself before falling off the bed. Twin-sized beds are the enemy. Trying to play off my almost embarrassing wipe-out and surprise I glared at the homework I threw. "Give me a D on my report card. Messing up my solid 2.47 GPA."

Jake shook his head. "Yeah. Real solid." He picked the homework off the floor and walked over to the bed sitting beside me. I prayed to God I wouldn't blush. He examined the work and shook his head again. "This isn't hard."

"Maybe not for you Mr. Smartypants." I said indignantly.

He rolled his eyes and took the pencil from my hand working out the problem. "You know if you applied yourself a little more you could get a solid 3.47 GPA," he said throwing the paper at me with the finished problem.

I looked at it. "Applying yourself is for squares." I crumpled up the homework and threw it back to its rightful place-the floor.

"If they had a class on puns and sarcasm you'd ace it."

"If only," I said wistfully. Silence followed after that and I tried not to squirm in my discomfort. When finally it dawned on me. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Helping you with math."

"So you just waltz on up here willy-nilly? What if I was naked?" I regretted saying that last part.

"It would have been a traumatic experience for us all."

I punched him. Jerk. "Don't lie you would have been turned on by my totes hot bod." I teased giving my best stuck-up-cocky-bitch look. A.K.A. my Rachel look.

"Oh yeah I'm totally into that twelve year old boy look." He rolled his eyes.

My mouth dropped open and I punched him again...hard. "Pervert." I looked down at my decent but not boastful chest. "I do not have a twelve year old boy's body..."

He opened his mouth to say something but Gram popped in the doorway making us both jump. She held a phone in her hand and was smiling.

"It's for you Sam," she walked over and handed it to me her eyes twinkling. "It's Zach."

I sat up and took it from her; she walked out of the room a mischievous smile on her face. Jake looked annoyed as a small smile grew on my face; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hello?"

Jake fluttered his eyelashes and I turned my back to him.

"Hey Sam...it's Zach. You know that one kid from that one place?"

I smiled. He was such a dork. "Oh yeah from that one time right?"

"Yeah that one."

"Okay cool. 'Sup kid from that one place from that one time named Zach?" I bit my lip and turned around forgetting that Jake was listening. He was holding back a laugh and I glared at him before throwing a pillow at his face. He batted it away.

"Not much. I was just calling to make sure you were still okay to hang out later?" He asked not sounding as sure as he did before.

Oh...right. This poor kid, I keep forgetting about him. Good thing he called. "Yeah. Sure...that sounds cool." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Cool. Awesome. So I'll pick you up around five? Is that okay?" He sounded happy and that made me smile.

"What about now?" I asked and Jake gave me a questioning look.

"Uh...sure," he sounded surprised. "Be there in like twenty minutes?"

"See you then!" I hung up forgetting to actually say bye. Oh well, I'm sure he got the memo.

Jake snorted. "What was that?"

"It's a who Jacob...a he to be more precise and he is coming here to pick me up." I hopped off the bed and went to my closet contemplating what I should replace my sweatpants with.

"Where are you going?" The bed squeaked as he got up too.

I shrugged pulling out a baggy off the shoulder striped shirt with Popeye on it and grabbed the same shorts from the night before. Hey don't judge...I was limited in the shorts department and it was too hot for jeans. Holding them up I nodded, this would work.

"I don't know," I shrugged nonchalantly and moved passed him to the bathroom quickly getting changed before walking back into my bedroom. Jake was still standing there.

"What are you guys going to do?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Sheesh, talk about getting his feathers ruffled. He looked like an overly protective mother hen.

I paused in my hunt for shoes and gave an annoyed huff. "I don't know Jake. Hang out?"

"And?"

"Oh my God!" I stood and spun to face him, taking a few steps closer so that my glare looked more menacing. "I. Don't. Know. And you're not my mother so stop badgering me!" This boy...I tell ya. He was making my head hurt. He goes from treating me like a nuisance, to being the best friend anyone could ask for, to treating you like an annoying brat, then to protecting you from the world that is crashing down around you, all the way to teasing you, then confusing the hell out of you, and finally to acting like a nosy momma. My brain was ready to combust.

I let my Vans fall to the floor as I poked him. "What's your deal huh?" I asked, mostly referring to these odd past couple of days.

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"Are you going to make me spell it out?"

"Of course not. We both know you're a terrible speller." His mouth quirked and I resisted the urge to slap that grin off his face.

I threw my hands up in the air and bent down to pick up my shoes. "Just forget it." I tried to leave but Jake grabbed my arm and the blush I had been suppressing returned with his touch.

"C'mon Brat I'm just messin' around." He was serious now, his face slightly apologetic. It astounded me that he was affected none what-so-ever by last night. It's like it never happened. Jake never let anything...and I mean ANYTHING...go this easily. If he smashed a fly with his bare hands he'd brag about it for a week...seriously...he's done it before.

"Well I wish you'd stop," I said yanking my arm away.

He looked a little hurt and confused. "Sam...what'd I do?"

I gave him my best _you've got to be shittin' me _looks. "I'm not answering that for you. If you seriously don't know then that's messed up."

He thought for a minute and raised his eyebrows. "Wait...is this about last night?"

Blush. Bingo.

He rubbed the back of his neck quirking a small crooked smile. "I affected you that much huh?"

Cocky bastard.

I growled and stomped away. "Oh just forget it!" I practically ran out of the house, my face feeling feverish.

* * *

**WITH MY POWER OF AWESOMENESS I COMPEL YOU TO REVIEW o.O !**


	18. To the Bat Cave

**REVIEW REPLIES :D! -excited face. **

Danny Phantom Fan1:  
_Absolutely positively most certainly it will be a SAKE! PATIENCE ;D hehe._

FivelFleurHavens:  
_Okay so your reviews always make me laugh xD! They are very intellectual ;D haha I especially love the dude's :)_

RabidZukoFangirl  
_Haha so I feel accomplished :D! I'm glad you find my chapters funny (cause I do too xD)_

Jasper Winked:  
_So this is for your review back on chapter 16...but I found it awesome because you quoted me :D! Haha so thank you ^.^ _

**To the rest of you awesome peeps out there who reviewed...SHPANK YOU :D! They truly do make me smile and I love reading them :)**

* * *

I hid behind a bush until Jake had given up looking for me and left. His truck spitting up some gravel as he sped away angry. Good. He should be.

"What is that boy's deal?"

I jumped as dad brushed his hands off on his jeans. He stared at me squatting behind a bush a curious brow raised.

I shrugged. "No idea. I was just...weeding," to prove my 'point' I pulled out a shrub and held it up.

"You know that's not a weed right Sam?" Wyatt smiled amused.

I made an 'oh' and put it back in the hole I had pulled it out of, patting the dirt around it tight. "Yup, just testing you. Way to go daddy...," I stood up my knees creaking in protest.

Wyatt pulled off his gloves and stuck them in his back pocket. "So you gunna tell me why you were hidin' from Jake?"

Crossing my arms across my chest I sniffed. "He's a dodo head."

Wyatt shook his head and ruffled my hair. "All guys are Sam. Just you remember that." He walked to the porch and climbed the stairs.

"Oh dad!" He stopped and turned to look at me. I kicked the dirt not looking at him. "I'm going to hang out with Zach." A small blush began to heat my cheeks. Not that I knew why...I mean I hung out with guys all the time. Okay, well I hung out with Jake and Darrell...

Gram popped out the screen door smiling. "Oh that's wonderful!" She glared at Wyatt. "Isn't it?"

He looked as uncomfortable as me. "Er, yeah. Great," he paused and shot inside before he had to hear anymore.

Gram beamed. "Be back at eight." She went inside after Wyatt and I stared after them both, jaw in the dirt.

x-x-x-x

Zach's beautiful Challenger rolled over the bridge, the engine's purr sending shivers up my spine. Holy hell. Was I jealous of his wheels. Being able to ride in it was like sweet torture to myself. Like teasing me with something I wanted...but knew I'd never had. That is unless Jen decides to buy me one when she's like really smart and rich...but when that happens I may talk her into a Lambo.

He climbed out of the beautiful car and smiled at me. I tried hiding my dorky happy smile by looking down at my shoes, but I'm sure it didn't work.

"Hey," his shadow fell over me and I looked up.

"Hey," I couldn't help but to continue smiling as he looked at me. His brownish hair looked almost golden in the sun and his green eyes were full of excitement.

"You ready?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering if I should let Gram know.

He looked sheepish. "It's kind of a surprise."

I gave him a warning look. "I should have you know I'm not the biggest fan of surprises." Especially recently.

"But you'll like this one," he smiled. He was so sure of himself. I just hoped for his sake he was right.

Shrugging, I nodded. "Alright," it came out as a big sigh and he led me to the car like an eager puppy. He opened my door for me and hurried to his side jumping in.

x-x-x-x

Ten minutes later, going in the direction of nothingness, I began to question Zach's sense of direction. Part of me wanted to speak up and tell him that well we were literally heading towards nothing...unless he planned on driving for three hours. But I don't think he was. I had to be home at eight and for some reason I took Zach as a punctual fellow.

"Erm," I turned down the radio even though I was really enjoying jamming out to some Foo Fighters. "So this surprise...?"

Zach shook his head. "Still not telling you."

I gave a nervous cough. "Well, uh, you see the thing is...I just feel like you may have gotten confused in your directions."

He pursed his lips, shaking his head. "Nope. This is the way."

"Are you sure?" I doubted it.

"Positive."

Because he was obviously an expert on all things Darton since he only lived here for like three whole days. Yeah. Awesome.

"Here it is."

Okay well maybe he lived here a little longer than three days...but who was counting?

He turned off the road onto a dirt one I didn't recognize at first. Then it dawned on me. I hadn't been here since I was a kid...well since I was like seven.

"The old abandoned train station?" I asked turning to face him. Confused didn't even begin to describe how I felt. Why would he bring me here? Uh oh. Did he feel cool 'cause he thought he found something super secretive and super awesome...like Batman's bat cave? Now honestly I would be impressed.

He looked impish. "Yeah. I wanted to show you something."

Oh man. He does think he found something no one knew about. Honestly, I really did like this place though. It reminded me of the old west...before it was settled. The battered and broken train station remaining untouched for years and only a portion of the railroad tracks surrounding it remained. The other tracks that used to go through Darton were pulled out through the years leaving this place forgotten by most of the residence. It was a piece of history, protected in a bubble (made by the government), that reminded me of what Darton used to be. Years and years and years and years...and years ago. The old train always kinda tickled my fancy. One: it was old and stuff. Two: it was just plain epic. The road back to it was pretty close to five miles long, so unless you knew it was here the chances of you just finding it weren't likely. You just kind of had to know.

The last time I had been back here was when we were on a cattle drive. Jake and I went out for a trail ride-which we got in trouble for later-and we ended up at the station. We had played inside that dilapidated building which the whiteish/grey and what used to be red trim paint began chipping off the rotted weathered wood for hours. The 'Darton Station' sign hanging by one rusted nail. Jake was the engineer (go figure) I was the passenger trying to buy a ticket to go to Neverland. Then we got in a fight because Jake called me stupid saying there was no such thing as Neverland. I didn't-and still don't-believe him. My stubborn self insisted that I was the costumer therefore he must take me where ever I please. So I threw him my luggage, which was Sweetheart's saddle blanket filled with rocks, and we walked out to the train. There we continued to play and climb until it grew dark.

It was one of the most fun days of my life.

Zach parked his car in front of the station by an old hitching post. He turned it off and I opened my door before he could get to it. Climbing out I at least let him shut it behind me. In a haze from my flashback as a kid, I staggered my way towards the building. I could hear Zach following me and I paused on the creaky steps.

"You okay?" He asked, putting himself in front of me so he could see my face.

I shook of my blurry haze and smiled. "Yeah, it's just...I haven't been here in forever."

"It's a cool place." He smiled before tentatively taking my hand. I let him lead me through the building and out the other side facing the train yard. Together we descended the stairs and headed towards the train that was left. He led me around the main train and back to an abandoned car that was off the tracks. A set of fairly new looking blocks were stacked like steps in front of it. Zach hesitated a moment looking suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he dropped my hand and shoved his in his pockets.

"I can trust you...right?" He seemed to be asking himself more than me but I nodded anyway, a little concerned. "Just don't think I'm weird or anything."

Now I was really concerned.

But I let him continue leading me up the make-shift steps. He slid the door open which seemed to slide open without a squeak or grind of protest. Walking inside I froze, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Holy...," I looked around pushing past him. It was like _almost _cooler than the bat cave. New plushy carpet lined the surprisingly even floor, a black futon was pulled down as a bed, the walls were decorated with magazine pages of rock bands and party lights were strung along the roof. There was even a fridge and a microwave. In front of the futon was a small nightstand with a laptop and a couple comic books decorating it. To top it off...there was still enough room to play twister if you really wanted to. "This place is awesome!"

Zach looked surprised and relieved. "Really?"

I stared at him like he was a real live wookie. "Um, yeah! I mean how on earth did you get power out here?" I had a lot of questions. Like how did he get this all set up, when, and...

"Wait...I thought you said you were staying with your uncle?" Or grandpa or second cousin...something like that.

His relief dissolved right back into discomfort. "It's...difficult."

Yeah, like I'd take that for an answer. I sat down on his futon. "How?"

He opened the fridge pulling out a Mountain Dew. "Want one?"

"Even the power of Dew will not compel me. Answers Captain Kirk." Don't ask me why I was on a dorky reference role today...

He grabbed me one anyway and with a sigh came to sit beside me. Handing me the soda he took a big breath. "Well he's actually still in prison."

Some mist from the soda sprayed me in the face. "Prison?"

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, but my social worker doesn't know that."

I choked. "Social worker?"

He stood and walked over towards the fridge again leaning against it. "Yeah. Well...she knows that my uncle is in prison but she thinks that he has a wife that I came out here to stay with...honestly I don't even know my uncle. I've never met him...him and my dad were never close. Hell I'm pretty sure they hated each other but he's the only other family I got."

"Zach," I stood up too and walked towards him. Pulling on his shoulder till he faced me. "What happened to your parents?"

He shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you here to tell you a sob story."

I rolled my eyes pulling him back over to sit down. "You tell me yours I tell you mine."

"It's not really much to tell."

I just stared at him waiting.

With a sigh he gave a half-hearted smile. "Alright you convinced me." His smile disappeared as he stared down at his soda can, his green eyes growing dark. "It was my parents' twentieth wedding anniversary...they wanted to go somewhere special to celebrate, I didn't care...I just thought 'cool, I'll have the house to myself'. They decided to take a cross country trip...my dad bought an RV and everything," he paused shaking his head, a ghost of smile playing his lips at the memory for a small moment.

"They had asked if I wanted to go...mom and dad didn't care if it was their anniversary trip, they loved having me around and practically insisted that I go with them saying I didn't want to miss out on the opportunity," he took a good swig of his soda. "I didn't want to go. I already invited friends to come over and hang out...I had plans." He shook his head, looking disgusted and crumpled his empty soda can.

"Mom text me like twenty-four-seven. It got to the point where I barely ever answered her. It was the Sunday they were suppose to be getting home...I was pretty excited even though I would have never told anyone that. I had cleaned the house real good for mom and made them both dinner. They had called early and said they were in Maryland and would be home soon. That was at three...," he trailed off for a moment and I feared the ending. I put a comforting arm around him as he rubbed his face. "One in the morning rolls around, no texts...no calls. Dinner sat cold on the table and I was...scared. I didn't know who to call or where they were, both of their phones had gone straight to voicemail when I tried to call. Part of me knew that it was bad...the other part-my majority-didn't want to believe it," he released a shuddering breath, his eyes growing bright.

"That's when the doorbell ring...that's when I knew. I drug myself to the front door to answer it. A police woman stood before me, she didn't say a word...she didn't have to," he dug the heel of his palm into his eyes. "I collapsed into her...she just comforted me. When she dropped me off at child services she was reluctant to leave but had to. It was then that for the first time in my life I knew I was truly alone."

He sighed and sat back up looking at me. "Later when I talked to the police they told me what happened. An eighteen wheeler ran a red light going at least sixty...he hit my dad's side, it killed him instantly. My mom...she was conscious. She was talking to them at the hospital-she was panicked. They said she kept saying 'my son, my son...Zachary'. She was frantic and wouldn't answer their questions...five minutes after reaching the hospital she became unresponsive. They couldn't save her."

I felt my eyes burn with hot tears. "Zach..."

He looked out a grimy window. "You know the worst part? They were only ten minutes away from home. That's it...ten minutes."

I shook my head. How can something so outrageous happen to one of the nicest kids I've ever met.

"When dad bought the RV...he also brought me home the Challenger. He said it was for making it into my senior year with a 4.0...and he made me promise that I'd apply to go to Yale," he laughed but wasn't amused. "It's been a month...but it feels like yesterday."

I could understand that. Hell, my mother died years ago and it still feels like she was braiding my hair just yesterday. I reached for him, unable to stand looking at his pain filled expression. I drew him into my arms and we fell back on the futon. He held me tight, like I might disappear from his sight.

It was nearly impossible to hold back my own tears when I felt his soak my shirt in his silent painful cry.

* * *

**OMG. That was too sad ;_; I need more jokes! QUICK BRING BACK JAKE WITH YOUR REVIEWS! **


	19. Tinkywinky, Dipsy, LaaLaa, Po

**Finally starting to get back on track! Enough sad stuff...let them LAUGH!**

* * *

Zach gave a small wave as he pulled out of my driveway; I watched his car drive away before walking to the barn. The moon was full and bright so I left the lights off letting the moonlight fill the aisle way. I stopped at Ace's stall and let myself in, he looked up from his pile of hay curiously before turning his attention back to it. Food before anything else...what can I say...horse like owner.

Poor Zach. The freshness of his sorrow began to bring back all of mine that had been building for days along with old sorrows of the loss of my own mother. I slid down the wall and sat on the clean straw, drawing my knees to my chest I rested my chin on them. And then...I let all the emotions I've been trying so hard to keep in out. I didn't even budge or jump when I heard the stall door open again and felt someone sit down beside me.

"Why are you always here?" The sound of my voice was muffled by my knees, not bothering to pick up my head.

"What did he do to you?" He sounded stern, his voice strained.

I looked up at Jake confused. What on earth was he talking about? "What?"

"Did he hurt you?"

Oh. "No," I rested my chin on my knees, enjoying not being suffocated by the lack of air in my little shelter I had made myself.

"Sam?" For once Jake sounded confused and I looked over at him again. He searched my face in the moonlight, his eyebrows scrunched together on his forehead. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. Feeling like I've been over this a hundred times before...especially with Jake. "It's just...hanging out with Zach tonight...made me realize how much I miss my mom."

"Uh-huh...um why?" Jake being lost was like a fish living on the playa...it just went against nature.

I told him about Zach's parents and how it reminded me of mom.

"C'mere Brat," sighing Jake pulled me into a hug and I didn't fight it. Even though something about being mad at him poked in the back of my brain like an annoying little splinter.

"You know what sucks?" I didn't wait for him to ask what. "River Bend is all I really have of her. Even my photographs of her were all taken from here or somewhere around here...its like I have to lose her twice."

"You'll never lose her Sam. She'll always be in your heart...you know that."

I smiled. "You sound like such a queer."

He grunted and pushed me into Ace's hay pile before standing up. "You really are a brat."

I hid my smile, cause even though I teased him, he'd never know how much his little girly statements help me.

x-x-x-x-x

Jake didn't bother saying bye after I was finished teasing him so I walked inside to find Gram cleaning the kitchen. She looked at the clock then at me. "You're actually early...everything ok?"

"Yeah, great," I said mimicking a yawn hoping it would get me out of playing three-thousand questions with Gram. She nodded and went back to cleaning; I sighed in relief and headed for the stairs.

"Oh!" Wanting to cry, I turned back to look at Gram. "The Slocum boy called...Ryan! He said to call him tonight," she paused and tsked her tongue. "All of these gentlemen callin' on you Samantha Anne...Wyatt don't like it."

Oh geez. What was this the 1950s? _Oh, me, oh, my! A gentleman caller for me! Sheesh. _"Okay, I'll call him from my room." I ran up the stairs before Gram could say anything else embarrassing or start her grilling.

I was a little ashamed that I actually knew the Slocum's number and didn't need a phone book, but was greatful to hear Ryan pick up the phone instead of anybody else.

"Ah, Sam. I'm glad you called!"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I really didn't care to have a conversation right now.

"I got everything you need."

Wow. I sat up straighter remembering my plan I had, feeling excited I smiled. "Geez. Do you have like a Teletubbies supplies on standby?" That would be mega creepy.

He laughed. "No...I just have my ways."

I guess it was a family trait. "Cool so when can I get it?"

"I can pick you up tomorrow morning for school if you'd like...Jen too," he added as a second thought.

At least I wouldn't be alone which would be really awkward. "Yeah sure."

"Alright I'll be at your house at seven."

"Wait!" I had an idea. "Can you actually do me one more favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Well...Rachel gets to school early for cheerleading right?" Ryan confirmed this and I smiled wickedly. "Do you think you can get me there earlier than her?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks Ryan," I hung up and for the first time in my life...I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x

"I'm a little worried Sam that it was so easy for you to break into that." Jen stood next to me fidgeting while I rummaged through Rachel's locker. "You have a solid career ahead of you."

"Thanks for the support Jen." I rolled my eyes as I set the final touches in Rachel's locker and put everything back where it was. "You sure this will work?"

Jen rolled her eyes mimicking me. "Thanks for the support Sam," when I just stared at her unamused she sighed. "Yes it'll work."

I smiled, victory was mine.

"Here you go Samantha," Ryan stopped beside Jen and I. Jen smiled and fixed her hair, when she saw me staring at her she glared. Ryan handed me a red lump of fabric with a giant smiling mask. Po. The Teletubbies really are creepy...I shivered as I grabbed it from him. "Rachel gets here in ten minutes...school doors open in twenty."

I put the head on and Jen giggled. "What's the point of Rachel getting here ten minutes before everyone else?" My voice was muffled by the heavy head and Jen continued to giggle.

Ryan shrugged and smiled. "No idea. All the cheerleaders meet in the gym before school...Rachel sets everything up I guess."

"So she'll be alone?" Jen asked and Ryan nodded. "Okay well then...I guess we should get ready. Ryan go hide your car, Sam go get changed, and I'll find a lookout point."

"Ready...BREAK!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom. Today was going to be so much fun.

Getting the costume on was a little more difficult than I thought it would be, but when I finally got it on I ran into the gym and shut off all the lights. I stood by the door so I could see Rachel's locker. As soon as I saw her I wanted to vomit at her too-short skirt and her cleavage that was pushed up to her chin. Did she really think that it was cute? Her boobs looked like an extra chin. They had to be fake...nothing natural is every that perky. _Am I really thinking about Rachel's boobs...? _

I shook my head and watched her throw her cell phone in her bag before fiddling with the lock on her locker. It took all I had to contain my excitement as I wiggled in place. She pulled it open and in the gym I could hear the Teletubbies theme song blaring through her locker.

___Over the hills and far away,  
Teletubbies come to play ...  
Time for Teletubbies,_

She slammed her locker shut and looked around with wide eyes. I tried to put my hand over my mouth but the mask was in the way so I bit my lip. Shaking her head she turned the lock again and opened it.

_Time for Teletubbies,  
Time for Teletubbies..._

She dug through her locker furiously before stepping back to stare.

_Tinkywinky. "Tinkywinky!"  
Dipsy. "Dipsy!"  
Laalaa. "Laalaa!"_

Screaming she ran right for the gym...just as Ryan had predicted. I ran to the center of the gym floor and waited...giddy. The gym doors slammed open and Rachel ran in.

"Lights...lights...li-" she fumbled for the lights and finally finding them switched every last one on.

"PO!" I yelled my arms outstretched. Rachel scream and ran, giggling I followed her. "Teletubbies. "Teletubbies!" Say, Heeeeee-lo! "Eh-oh!" Tinkywinky. Dipsy. Laalaa. Po."

"Get away!" Rachel screamed running down the hall. "Go!"

"Say Heeeeeee ...'Uh-oh!'" Rachel dashed through another door and into a dark classroom. I opened the door and crept in after her. "Where have the Teletubbies gone?" I shut the door and walked further into the room. "Raaaaaaaaachel. Come out and plaaaaaaaaaay."

She whined from in the corner. "Leave me alone! This isn't funny!"

She was right...this wasn't funny...it was hilarious. "Give Po a hug!"

"Stop!" She screamed bloody murder before pushing past me and running out of the room. Unable to control my laughter and longer I let her go hide while I fell against the desk laughing. Jen stepped into the room with the video camera in her hand and in hysterics.

"That was amazing!" She laughed shaking her head. "But do you think we were too mean?"

I turned to her. "It's Rachel."

She nodded. "True."

"Did you get the stuff from her locker?" I asked...wanting to leave no evidence behind.

"Ryan did. He put it in his car...what are you gunna do with the costume?"

"Wear it...all day."

Not really...it was too hot in this damn contraption.

x-x-x-x-x

"Where were you this morning?" Jake asked as he sat down at our lunch table. I hadn't seen Zach today and I was worried about him.

"School...where I am every weekday morning." I replied shoving a cookie in my mouth.

"You didn't get off your bus though. I needed to talk to you."

Stalker. "I got a ride..."

"With who?"

"Jake! Can we calm it down for one day?" He was starting to kill my mojo. I glared at Darrel who sat down at the table in front of me...surprisingly no bimbo attached to him today...which for once I would have preferred it if there was.

"Did you guys here?" He asked sitting down a huge grin on his face. He managed to wink at me before shoving a banana down his throat. Creep.

"You're a total perv? That's old news Darrel." I said scooting down some so I didn't I to sit directly across from him and his deep-throating banana self.

"Wait what?" He shook his head and turned his attention back to the both of us. "Rachel has been in the therapist's office all day!"

I choked on a chocolate chip and refrained from laughing.

Jake looked at me before turning to Darrel. "What? Why?"

Darrel leaned forward, excited to share his news. "Apparently they found her hiding under Mrs. Meyers desk in hysterics. She was mumbling 'Po'...whatever that means."

I bit my lip and buried my face into the veil my hair created. Not laughing was the hardest thing ever.

"You okay Sammy?" Darrel asked and I glared at him before kicking his shin under the table. "Ow!"

"I still hate you Darrel."

"You're still my one true love Sammy girl."

I stood up and grabbed my lunch tray. "Go jump off a cliff."

"Sam! You wound me Sammy!" Darrel called out as I walked away wanting nothing more than to pwn him across the face with my lunch tray.


End file.
